My Padawan
by Woodverse44
Summary: Masters always care for their students. What happens when Anakin starts cares for his padawan too much
1. Chapter 1

It all started after our incredibly strange time on Mortis. When the Son used Ashoka against me, my padawan. When he finished using her, he took her from me. He killed her. My heart sank to my stomach as I called out in anguish, I ran to her, hoping I could get her back, hoping the Father could do something to save her. When Obi-Wan and I finally got to her she was grey and her eyes were blank, she was gone. She was dead.

"Ashoka, please, please come back to me." I begged with a broken voice as I held her close to me. "Please do something."

"There is nothing to be done, she is gone. All is lost." The Father said as picked up Daughter and flew away.

"Ashoka! Ashoka! Please come back to me." I begged as I held her closer then a Master shoud hold his padawan.

"Anakin! Anakin! Wake up!" Ashoka yelled at me as she shook me. "Master wake up please."

"What-? What happened?" I said as I shot up from my small bed in the Ship we were in. As I got up my memories were coming back to me and I remembered were on our way back to Coruscant from a mission on the outer rim. My nightmare was based off a nightmare from a few months ago, when I almost lost Ashoka for good.

"I think you were having a nightmare; you were sweating and your heart was racing and I could feel fear in you." She told me, I looked away from her, I didn't want her to know. "Anyways, we will be arriving soon, and Senator Amidala keeps trying to reach you on your communicator." She said and handed me my communicator.

"Thanks Snips." I said rubbing my head, Ashoka smiled and walked away leaving me alone, sometimes I thought she knew about my relationship with Padme.

"Skywalker here." I said into the communicator.

"Anakin, its Padme. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a while, its been weeks since I've heard from you." Padme said into the communicator.

"Sorry, outer rim, Jedi business. I haven't had the time. You know, duty first." I said irritated, being woken up to your wife nagging at you isn't the best thing to hear, especially since we've been growing apart lately.

"I know, but Anakin, they told me you volunteered for this mission, and almost basically every mission in the outer rims lately, I feel like you're trying to avoid me." She said sadly into the coms.

She was right. I have been putting space between us lately, ever since our mission at Mortis. Coming back from that I felt different, like apart of had changed knowing there was something bigger out there then the clone wars. I tried talking to Padme about it but she didn't understand, even master Yoda didn't understand. He accepted everything I had to say about what happened but I know he had trouble understanding, and Padme doubted me, she quested and contradicted everything I had to say, much like she does with the Force, she doesn't understand, which is hard on me and hard on our marriage, especially because being a Jedi, the force has a strong hold on me. But it isn't just her, I contradict and argue with her all the time when it comes to politics, when I finally understand one thing everything changes. And I know it annoys her, just like it annoys me when she's always questions the force.

"No Padme," I breathed out, "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just…"  
"Tired." She finished for me. "You're tired, I get it. Saving the galaxy and all. I am tired too, my work takes a lot out of me too. I just feel us drifting apart, I love you Ani, I wanna make things work between us." She said, she was trying, she was fighting countless other senators trying to pass bills to stop the war and on top of all that she was fighting for us.

"I want to make it work too." I whispered. "I'll be landing soon, and after three months on the outer rim on the battle field I can ask the council for meditation retreat off world and we can go away together, somewhere special."

"Thank you Anakin." I could hear the smile in her voice

We can make it work. I have to. We have to. After we hung up the line I took a deep breath. I had to make things work with Padme, my mother loved her, I broke so many rules for her, it had to be worth it. Our love had to be worth it.

"Everything good with the senator?" Ashoka asked as I walked out of the room I was just confined in.

"Yeah she's fine, she's just asking about how I feel about a new bill she's trying to pass. And she's just checking up on me." I said honestly.

"Well I am glad you have someone to check up on you master, everyone needs someone to look out for them." She said as we prepared for landing.

"Yeah, but it is hard sometimes, she doesn't get it. What its like on the battlefield. What we go through. I apricate her though, we've been close for a very long time."

"I know. Obi-Wan told me he was a padawan when he and his master were sent to save Padme when she was queen of Naboo, that it was that mission that led to finding you." She told me.

"That's true, maybe one day Snips I'll tell you the whole story of my past before the Jedi found me." I told her. "Look we've been stretched thin the last few months, a lot of busy work. I'm in need of a break, I need to get closer to the force." I lied. "I'm going to ask the council for a meditation leave. And as your master if I'm not going on missions neither are you. You can spend the time researching or training or connecting to the force, the choice is yours." I said as we walked side by side to the council to report on our last mission.

"That sounds like a good idea master, I might mediate with Yoda." She said and then went quite.

"Ashoka whats wrong?" I asked before we got to the councle.

"Nothing master." She said without looking me in the eye.

"Snips." I pushed as I placed my hand on her arm, when I did so I felt a small spark, just by touching her.

"I just, when you said time off I felt weird. I know we've been pushed pretty thing lately but I liked it, it kept my mind busy." She confessed.

"Keeping your mind busy leaves you distracted, distractions lead to mistakes in the battle field. What's going on Ashoka?"

"Ever since Mortis, when the Son used me, and with the touch of a finger I was gone, I was dead. I know I was back within a matter of minutes because the Daughter used the last of her life to restore mine but I was dead. It's hard to process something like that." She confessed.

"Snips." I said kneeling down to her height. "You are alive. You are healthy." I said putting my hands on both of her shoulders. "Ashoka if you are so distraught over this why didn't you speak up sooner?"  
"I don't know Master. I guess I just didn't want to seem weak. Fear is not the Jedi way."

"Fear is normal. Everyone goes through it. You need to process your emotions. I think you need this time off more then I do."

"Perhaps your right." She said skeptically.

"Ashoka, you just told me it is good to talk to someone, you should talk to someone too. Being a Jedi isn't always easy. Don't ever hesitate to talk to me. I may be your master for now. But I will always be your friend." I said with a smile.

She looked up at me a smiled, and before we knew it we were before the Jedi counle reporting our mission. We were sent out to the outer rim to help a planet under separatist attack, after nearly two months of battle we finally cleared that planet out of the evil separatists droids. But I don't know how much good it did, the planet was left in shambles, resources were depleted, so many people from that world were caught in the cross fire and ended up dead. Along with so many death of clones, our good men gave their lives to war, and it wasn't always a quick and painless death. As we left some of the locals thanked up while a lot of them looked like they wish we weren't there. And honestly I did too. I wish this war was over, it has bene drawn out for so long, taken such a tole on me and countless other Jedi's.

While I was talking to the council I sensed that Yoda was looking at me, not at to me, but into me. He was searching me, he knew something was off within me. I knew it too. Maybe taking some time off with Padme would do me well, not just for my marriage but for my mind. I needed this.

"Thank you for your service Master Skywalker. Grateful, we are." Yoda said. "A request, you have for us?"

"Yes master, since our time on Mortis, my padawan and I have felt off, if it is okay with the council, we would like some time off for mediation, to become closer with the force. To make our way back to the force." I asked.

"That was months ago Skywalker, why didn't you say something sooner?" Master Windu.

"We thought a little time on a battle field would put us back into the right mindset. We were wrong." I admitted.

"Very good attempt, it was." Yoda said, "But failed, it has. Mediation will do you both good. Not much time off, we can give you. Great skills, you both have. Three weeks. In your care your padawan will be. Needed to be updated on both of your locations, the council will be."

"Obi-Wan, you were with Skywalker and Tano out on Mortis, has your mind or judgment also been clouded?" Windu asked Obi-Wan.

"No it has not, those beings we encountered used Ashoka to get to Anakin therefore I wasn't affected. I believe time off will do these too good. So long as they don't kill each other." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Then it is settled then, Skywalker, you and your padawan will be sent away for a few weeks to heal both of your minds. You shall go together."

Great a marriage vacation with my wife and my student. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

As Ashoka and I left the council room I was confused. I personally needed this time too, my mind was foggy and a foggy mind isn't good for a general to have in battle. But I also promised this time to my wife, for us to reconnect and work on our marriage, and now all of sudden by the councils request I had to take my padawan with me. I have no idea how Padme will react to this, she loves Ashoka, she has made that clear many times but this was supposed to be our time.

"Master?" Ashoka asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Ashoka?"

"I can sense your confusion, are you upset that the council asked us to take this time together? Would you have rather had this time to yourself?" She asked.

"At first yeah I would have liked this time to myself but after hearing that you're still affected by the battle at Mortis I know you need this time too and honestly the council is right in having us go together." I answered honestly. "No one knows what you went through like I do, and as your Master it is my job to supervise you. I believe the council made a wise decision." I said truthfully.

"In all honestly master I think they did you. You're supposed to watch over me and I think they want me to watch over you too. No one knows what you went through out there like I do." She said with a smirk.

"You are wise little one." I said with a smile, I was so proud of Ashoka sometimes.

"Where will we be going?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of everything. Just be ready to leave midday tomorrow. Now go get some rest." I told her, she nodded and took off towards her quarters.

I sighed and walked away. I had to head over to Padme's apartment and talk to her. I would rather talk to her personally about this. Hopefully she will not be upset. I took one of the speeders and made my way slowly over to her apartment. When I made my way to her door C3PO answered and welcomed me in.

"Welcome Mast Skywalker!" He greeted me, "Mistress Amidala is enjoying a cup of tea on the balcony."

"Thank you." I said as I walked over to my wife.

When I made my way to the balcony, she was sitting out there with her eyes closed enjoying the sun hitting her face. She looked so beautiful, like and angel. Her natural hair was down in lose curls and the way the sun was hitting it made it her beautiful light brown glow. She let go of a small inhale and opened her eyes to take a small sip of her tea. When she set the glass down she turned and saw me. I could tell she was a little startled at first to someone leaning against the wall staring at her but when she saw it was me her face broke into a huge smile and she rose from her chair to come and greet me.

"Anakin." She said with a smile and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to take a seat next to her where she was just sitting enjoying her cup of tea.

"I was too stunned by your beauty to talk." I said winking at her.

"My, my, you have a way with words." She said with a laugh. "Did the council permit you the time off?"

"About that…" I started.

"No? They denied it?" She questioned with a sad face.

"No, they allowed it, but they want Ashoka to come with me. And they want to know od our location." The last time the council permitted me to time off they didn't need to know where I was, so Padme and I were able to spend time together on a far away planet just the two of us. I believe because this time I was taking Ashoka they wanted to know because she was still a padawan.

"Ashoka? Why?" She asked.

"Ashoka as been distraught ever since Mortis, like I have been. And until now I didn't know how bad she had it going on in her head. The Son killed her. Even though it was only for a matter of minutes she was dead. Who knows what kind of hell that has been to her? And to my knowledge she wasn't talked about it to anyone. It's damaging her. I think she needs this time off more then I do." I explained.

"Poor Ashoka. I never thought about it like that. So she will be coming with us then? We have to hide our relationship on our vacation?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ani." She lied, I could tell she was saying its okay for me. "I love Ashoka, I welcome her. But now we have to come up with a plan to be discreet."

"Thank you Padme."

"Well, how about we go to Naboo?" She asked. "We haven't been there since we were married. We can go to the palace where we were married." She suggested.

"Two Jedi to a palace in Naboo? That will draw to much attention to us."

"True." She said while she bit her nails. "How about you two go to a small cottage in Naboo? I can arrange it being a senator and as a friend to the Jedi. Then I can go to Naboo for work related business later on and stay at the palace and you two can sneak to palace."

"That sounds doable." My wife is a genius.

"I do have many pressing issues that the queen needs to hear. So this may be more work for me then vacation." She said losing herself in thoughts.

"As long as I get some time with you it will be fine." I said as I got up and kissed the side of her head. "I put you through so much because of the order."

"I love you Anakin, its worth it." She said as she kissed me on the lips once more. "Lately it feels like we've been drifting apart." She said truthfully.

"I know, being a Jedi takes a toll on me. I see the benefit to having no attachments, less of letting people you love down. But I am trying Padme, but being a Jedi is hard. And honestly its hard to be with someone who doesn't get it." I said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly taken back.

"I mean nothing bad about it but the Force is something that runs in my veins, and I know you try to understand it but its hard to explain it to someone who doesn't get it. Like I get it can be hard for you to explain to me all the things that go on in your political world." I explained.

"I understand the force Anakin."

"Not the way I do."

"Just because I am not a Jedi doesn't mean I don't understand what it is." She said angrily.

"I don't mean to upset you my love, I mean no insult. I am just explaining why I feel distance between us."

"I understand." She lied.

I nodded my head in agreement, I didn't want to press the issue because I know this would turn into a full-blown fight. Just like it has many times in the past. She took a deep breath then gave me a small smile before collecting her things and going back inside. Instead of following her like I would have in the past I stayed in my seat and closed my eyes and embraced the sun hitting my face. I forced myself to remember my youth, when my love with my wife was young and new, and we fought everything to be together. Those times were simpler. Sometimes I wished the force would be more prevalent to her, that Padme was a Jedi, so she would be able to understand my work more. Sometimes I think it would be easier to be with a Jedi, or maybe to actually follow the way of the Jedi and not form a love attachment like this.

After a few more moments I opened my eyes and made my way inside. Padme was sitting in her office working on whatever she was currently working on and I made my way to the washroom to clean myself up. As I reached the door Padme called out to me.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?" I asked walking back over to her.

"I have work that needs to done at the Senate so I wont be here when you get out of the washroom. But I am free tonight. Can you join me for dinner?" She asked, there she was, trying again.

"Of course, dear. Just let me know when." I said then placed a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled when I pulled away then went back to her work as I made my way back to the washroom. While in there I let myself stand under the hot running water and tried to melt my troubles away. My mind was troubled by the distance between my wife and I but also with the trouble on my young padawans mind. I know I have a responsibility to my wife but I also have one to my student. She needs me. She needs to be guided in the right direction. She has so much potential, but she also has too much weight on her young shoulders. She needs better. She deserves a better master, so I need to become a better one for her. I have to.

As I continued my shower my mind was on Ashoka. The entire time I washed my body I thought of her. It wasn't until I felt my private area starting to twitch that I realized a master should not be thinking of his student while he was completely naked. I felt my cheeks turn red but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Ashoka was young and fit. She had a incredible body and a snarky attitude that I enjoyed. When I felt my penis starting to get hard; I tried to control it. But it had been so long since I got any action that it was hard to control it. But she's my student, she shouldn't be making hard, my wife should be making her hard. As long as I thought of my wife this was fine, I thought to myself as I reach down to grab myself. But as I did, as I began to think of Padme I felt myself grow soft and I felt uninterested.

Oh Force what is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally left the washroom Padme was gone just like she said she would be CP3O rushed over to me when he saw me come out in my towel looking for my clothes.

"Good day sir! You were in there for quite a while! I took the liberty to clean and press your clothes." He informed me as he handed me my clothes.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed my clothes from him and made my way back to Padme's room where I could change.

"By the way sir, Senator Amidala informed me of the plans for dinner, she would like you to be back here at 8pm if that works for you? C3PO asked me.

"That works perfect." I said looking down at my watch, that gave me four hours before I needed to be back here.

I left Padme's apartment without another word and headed back to the Jedi council. As I made my way back my quarters I politely smiled at passing Jedi but I didn't stop for small talk. I wasn't in the mood, I was tired. Mentally. When I finally reached my destination I jumped straight into packing my clothes and my belonging for the next few weeks. When I had finished with that task I decided maybe a little physical training would be good for me, to work out a little bit of steam. But as I opened my door I saw Ashoka standing outside my door, it looked like she was about to knock.

"Oh, hey Snips. What's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering about our plans?" She asked.

"We are going to Naboo, there is a small cottage out on the country side, perfect for clearing ones head. Senator Amidala said she would set it all up for us." I explained to her.

"How nice of her." She said with a smile, her eyes then dropped to the floor and stayed like that for a moment, she clearly wanted to say more.

"What else is on your mind Snips?" I asked.

"I just…" She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Come on in." I said inviting her in and moving from the doorway so she could come in.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in and took a seat on my bed, she continued to look onto her lap. I sighed and took a seat next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Again I felt a spark.

"Come on Snips, its just me." I said encouraging her to talk to me. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I… I want to talk about Mortis. What happened to me." She said slowly, I remained silent so she could continue.

"I died. It was real. One moment I was handing the dagger to the Son and the next moment he tapped my forehead and I was dead." I could hear her voice cracking as she was trying to hold back tears and not break down. "But it wasn't like how I thought it would be."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I died. I was scared, I felt myself going into the Force, fading away. Then all of a sudden I was back. I died. I was dead. It happened. All throughout my training I never was afraid of dying then all of a sudden the Son put his finger on my forehead and I was gone. It was real. I felt myself fading away." She said barely over a whisper. "I was scared, more afraid then I had ever been in my life. I never thought I was afraid of death."

"That's because it was the Sith. It was pure darkness that took you, if yiou had died naturally or in battle doing what was right it would have been different. Youy wouldn't have been afraid."

"How do you know that?" She asked looking up at me, I could see the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Because I'm your master. I know everything." I said and winked at her. She laughed and wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eyes.

"I am serious Anakin."

"I know you are Ashoka. You were never afraid before because you knew the good of the force, you never experienced the dark side of it. Now that you have you need to forget it. There is no way possible for you to fall in the hands of the dark side. For you there is only light, I know this because I know you. You need to forget the hold that the dark side had on you and reconnect with the force. You need to trust it like you have all of your life." I said to her.

"You're right Master."

"I always am Snips." I said. "Call upon all the Jedi that has rejoined the for guidness. Ask Master Yoda for help if you struggle with this. Do this today." I instructed her.

She nodded at me before getting up from the seat next to me and gave a slight bow before leaving my quarters. As she walked away I couldn't help but stare at her as she left. The way she hips moved as walked, such grace. She was such a beautiful young lady. And every day she grew more and more beautiful. As the doors closed when she left I felt myself starting to grow hard again, stronger then when I was in Padme's apartment. When I was alone in the shower it was only the image of Ashoka in my mind that made me grow hard but now she was here in my room with all of her beauty before me.

Stop it! I yelled at myself. This was wrong. Not only are you her master and she your student but you're married! To a beautiful, kind women who you've known almost your whole life. Who has put you first time and time again.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. I stil had a few hours before I had to meet my wife for dinner. And I was so tired. Mentally and physically. I closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep for that much needed rest. When I woke up it was close to time for dinner with my wife. I rose from my bed and slowly made my way to the landing dock where all the speeders were. I wasn't too excited for this dinner because I didn't want to pretend everything was okay. I loved my wife, but I was just tired of having to try so hard. When she and I first began our relationship we knew how hard it would be but it was all worth it, anytime I saw her all my doubts went away the moment I saw her and lately it just hasn't been that way. I feel myself wanting to be away from her. Wanting to take the missions on the outer rim to be further away so I didn't have to spend my nights with her at her apartment. My god I must sound like the worst husband in the world. She deserves so much better than me.

On my way to her apartment I stopped at a shop to get her some flowers, she deserved them. She was such a wonderful woman. When I finally got to her apartment C3PO answered the door again and welcomed me in. He took the flowers I got for her and put them in a vase of water. When I started to make my way to the dining area, I saw what she had done for us. She had a small table in the center of the room covered with a white tablecloth and two high candles lit to brighten the dark room. She had flowers put in the center of the table and formal dinner wear on each side of the table. She had set up for us a beautiful romantic dinner.

"Hello there." She greeted as she made her way over to me. I smiled at her and greeted her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Padme, this is beautiful." I said complimenting the work she had done. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. I also wanted to apologize about earlier." She said we took our seats.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"When you were talking about how it is difficult for you to be with someone that does understand the force the way that you do. I snapped at you a bit. I got anger because to me it felt like an insult." She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to stop me. "I was wrong to do that. I wont lie, I don understand the force as much as you, but it is something very important to you, very dear to you. The way that politics are to me. And I know you don't always understand politics or the work that I do. We knew that this relationship would be difficult because of that but we both agreed to try and give it everything we got. So it was wrong of me to get so defensive."

"Padme you don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have brought anything up in the first place."

"I am glad that you did. I want us to be honest with each other. Otherwise we'd just be lying to one another and what kind of marriage would that be?" She asked.

"One that would fail." I answered honestly.

"Exactly. And I don't want that. I want us to work."

"So do I." I responded. But I didn't know if the words that I spoke were true.

The rest of the night was very lovely. We talked and we ate. She asked me about Ashoka and Obi-Wan and I gave her very vague answers, I didn't want to talk to much. And we spent most of the night talking about her work. With the queen of Naboo's final term almost over she was going to have a lot of work to do to make sure the next queen would be the right fit for Naboo. I nodded along to what she was saying but truthfully, I didn't understand much of it. Politics were boring to me; I'd rather deal on the battlefield with my lightsaber in hand then try to talk out a problem. When dinner was over, we made our way back to her bedroom room and she began to undress herself and me but I stopped her. I wasn't in the mood. I told her I was too tired to do anything because of the mission that I had just returned from. She smiled at me and told me it was fine but I could tell she was bothered by my choice but I decided not to say anything else about it. I held her as we fell asleep long awaiting tomorrow and being away from the order and finally being able to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning finally came I awoke slowly. Padme was still asleep on top of me and I carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her. It was still very early in the morning so I decided to take a quick shower by myself. As I made my way to the washroom C3PO saw me and started a pot of coffee for both Padme and I. As I showered I thought of my marriage. Of what it was doing and if it was any success at all. Honestly the more time I am spending with my wife the more I want to be away. The more I'd rather be with Ashoka fighting to win the war. Did I want to spend more time with Ashoka because I was starting to feel more towards her then a master should or did I want to spend more time with her fighting to end the war? My mind was so confused. To the point where I didn't even hear Padme come in the washroom or join me in the shower. When she snaked her arms around my waist it scared me to the point of jumping out of her grasp.

"Anakin are you alright?" She asked concerned for me.

"I'm fine. You just startled me."

"You didn't sense me?"

"No I didn't. My mind is wandering in a thousand different places." I told her.

"I'm worried about you." She told me.

"Don't be. I just really need this time off. My mind just isn't in the right place."

"Anakin I-"

"I don't want to talk about it Padme!" I snapped at her.

"Okay." She said quietly and hugged herself with her arms.

I sighed and grabbed a towel and got out of the shower leaving her there. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to talk I just wanted peace of mind. I needed it. This was all getting too much for me. After a few moments I heard the shower turn off and Padme entered the room.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry." I told her without looking at her.

"No you shouldn't have." She said firmly.

"Padme I'm sorry." I said turning to face her. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"I don't know either. Anyways you're cottage is a few miles away from where we were married. Here's a map in case you forgot." She said hardly handing me a hologram map. I took her insult without responding. "You and Ashoka are leaving today and I'll leave to be there later in a few days to avoid suspicion. I'll have an immediate meeting with the queen then I'll meet you there."

"I'm sorry." I tried again.

"You can see yourself out." She said walking away.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I need to work on my temper. I walked out of the room a few minutes later to find Padme at her desk working on something. She ignored me. I kissed the side of her head before leaving her apartment. When I arrived back at the temple Obi-Wan was there waiting for me.

"Where did you leave to?" He asked.

"I just went out to blow off some steam."

"Well it seems to not have worked. Anyways, your ship is waiting for you and Ashoka whenever the two of you are ready. Senator Amidala was nice enough to arrange your trip for you." He said with a smile. "Three weeks Anakin. That's all. Try not to run away into the night. We will need you back here when this is all done. Please try to heal you and your Padawan's mind."

"Yes master."

"What's the matter?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Just had a rough morning." I answered. "If you'll excuse me I need to go get my Padawan and we should be on our way." I told him as I walked past him and to my quarters.

I decided to go to my room and get my things before going to get Ashoka, less chances of running into people and stopping to talk. I clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. To my surprise Ashoka was already in my quarters waiting for me with two bags on my bed, one of them I already knew was mine I can assume the others was hers.

"I was here pretty early Master I was surprised you weren't here." She said.

"Yeah I got out early." I lied.

"Really? Because it looks like your bed hasn been slept in either." She questioned me raising one of her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Are you all ready to go?" I asked her as I grabbed my bag.

"Yeah! Is there any chance we can stop by Senator Amidala's apartment before we leave? I'd like to thank her for setting this up for us." She asked.

"To my knowlegedge shes busy working on some pressing issues about the queen on Naboo, but she will be on Naboo later we can thank her in person." I told her as I ushered her to walk with me.

She nodded and walked beside me. I know at one point she opened her mouth to start a conversation but I guess she sensed I was in no mood to talk. So we continued our walk to the ship in silence. When we got there Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were there to wish us farewell and safe travels, we politely said our goodbyes and took off for Naboo, since this wasn't a mission we had no droids or clone escorts or anything. I was just Ashoka and I.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong?" She asked after a while of silence between us.

"I have no idea what youre talking about Snips."

"I guess not." She said, sometimes she knew it was best not to push me.

When we arrived to Naboo we went straight to the cottage Padme had set up for us. It was in a grass meadow near a river. It was actually a beautiful scenery. Naboo was such a beautiful planet, no wonder Padme loved it so much. The cottage consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living area, and a kitchen. When we got in, to both Ashoka and my surprise there was a droid there waiting for us.

"Hello there!" It greeted. "I am here to take care of all your household needs."

"Household needs?" Ashoka asked.

"As skilled as you are Snips, do you know how to cook?" I asked her smirking.

"Maybe not to your standards." She said while crossing her arms and looking annoyed at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wasn't expecting your arrive until later in the day so there is no food here at the moment." the droid confessed, "And the Padawans room has yet to be set." He informed us.

"No worries." I told the droid. "Ashoka, go into town and get enough food supplies for a few days." I instructed her while fishing out more than enough credits for her to buy food. "That should give our keeper here more than enough time to finish setting up your room."

"Sure thing Master." She said taking the credits from me.

"Do it at a run." I told her. "This is a meditation retreat but I don't need us getting out of shape while we are here."

She nodded at me and took off towards the nearest town. The droid gave me a small bow before walking away to carry on with its tasks. I sighed and went outdoors to get a breath of the fresh country air. It was nice, it was quite here. Unlike the busy streets of Coruscant or the explosions on the battlefield. This was a nice change of setting. After a some time outdoors I went back inside and headed to my room and laid on my bed. I knew I had some time before Ahsoka would be back and it had been a while since I had a little bit of me time.

Slowly I moved my hands down underneath my robe and began to rummage around my pants until I had freed myself from my cloth prison. I shivered a bit as the cold air hit my soft member. I started to slowly stroke myself as I pictured Padme in my mind; we may be fighting but she was still my beautiful wife and the only person I had ever slept with. After a few minutes of doing this nothing happened, I wasn't getting hard instead of i was just getting bored. I sighed and I was just about to give up when Ashoka came into my mind. Almost instantly I got hard. I knew in my mind it was wrong to stroke myself thinking of my student but it had been such a long time since I had any pleasure that I had to keep continuing.

At first just imagining her body was enough to get my fully hard; then I started to imagine if she was here in this room with me, being the one to cause me such pleasure. I imagined her small hands running down my chest; her nails barely scratching me. I imagined her dark lips placing soft kisses along my neck and trailing down closer and closer to the area where I was pumping my fist with purpose now. I imagined her kissing me and biting on my lower lip giving it a small tug. Then my mind really started to go wild as I imagined her head now down to my member and her enclosing her moist lips around me.

That's when the door opened.

"Master I- Oh force sorry!" Ashoka yelled as she slammed the door to my room shut.

As soon as the door shut I instantly went soft and embracement flowed through my body. Not only did my Padwan walk in on my getting off by myself but she did so while I was thinking of her. At least she didn't know I was thinking of her. I don't think I'll ever be able to recover from this. After a few moments of actually believing I will dye from embracement I composed myself and walked out into the living room where Ashoka was. When she saw me enter the room she quickly snapped her head in the other direction and her face lit up from blushing.

"Ashoka I-" I started.

"No Master it was my fault I should have knocked." She said still not looking at me.

"Yeah you probably should have. Anyways let's not talk about this again. Ever."

"Agreed." She said then finally looked at me. She gave me a small smile and I gave her one back in return. "So what is the plan? You know for our time here."

"You need to relax little one. This is time given to us to find inner peace again. It is not likely that'll we'll be given such time anytime soon. Cherish it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're too eager to get into a fight. Remember Snips were peacekeepers not doliders." I reminded her. She sighed but nodded in agreement. "For today we'll stay in, decompress, and relax and tomorrow morning we'll meditate at sunrise."

"Alright Master. Do you mind if I go out for a walk?" She asked.

"Go for it Snips." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed back to my room, might as well use this time to unpack. As I had finished getting my things all set up in my room our housekeeper droid came to my room and knocked on my door.

"At least someone here knows how to knock." I mumbled to myself as I answered the door.

"Excuse my interruption sir but a Padme Amidala is on the hologram line for you."

"Thank you. I will be right there." I told the droid and he gave me a small bow before walking away.

Great, what else can she get mad at me for.


	5. Chapter 5

I rubbed my temples a bit before going to the room with the hologram to talk to Padme. When I got there she was standing waiting for me looking a little impatient. When our eyes met I could see she was still mad at me from this morning.

"Master Skywalker." She greeted. "How has your stay been so far?" She asked.

"It's been very well. Thank you for setting this up for us." I thanked her. This was all too formal.

"My ship will be landing on Naboo tomorrow and I have work here that needs to be done. But the following day I'd like to invite you and your Padawan to the place where I'm staying for dinner."

"Thank is very kind of you Senator. We gladly accept."

"Very well. Have a nice day Master Skywalker." She said with a tight smile before exiting the hologram chat before I even had a chance to respond. This was all to formal of a call. She must have been expecting Ashoka to be near me when she called.

I rolled my eyes and left the cottage in hopes of clearing my mind. As I started to walk near the river I sensed Ashoka returning from the woods from her walk. I couldn't see her yet but I knew she was coming. My connection to the force was stronger than hers so I wasn't sure if she could sense me. Before she would be able to see me I hid behind a rock near the river. Even though this was a meditation retreat for us I didn't want her to fall behind on her tactical skills. Soon enough I was able to hear her coming. When she was close enough to me, I used the force to jump out of my hiding spot and attacked her with my lightsaber. At the last second she drew her saber and blocked my attack. She looked surprised at first that I attacked her but I didn't give her the chance to comment or ask any questions about what was happening.

Every time Ashoka tried to say something or question me I lunged for another attack. I was bigger then Ashoka and stronger, but she was smaller and faster. If her skills were as advanced as mine it would a tough fight and guessing a winner would be difficult. But as talented as my padawan was; I was better. One of the best ways to win a battle was to set up a rhythm, become predictable, and just when your opponent notices this and can guess your next move, you mix it up on them. Which is exactly what I did. When she was getting a rhythm down on blocking my attacks with my lightsaber. I knocked her off her feet with a quick kick. As soon as she landed on her back I pointed my saber to her neck.

"Nice work Snips. You lasted longer than last time." I said retrackingmy saber and helping her to her feet.

"I would have done better if I wasn't blind sighted by this attack." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Of all the battles you have been in, how many did you expect to happen at that very moment?" I asked her.

"Fair point. But I thought this was a meditation retreat. You know for us to reconnect with the force."

"It is. But that's not an excuse to not keep up with your training." I reminded her. "Do you remember when you were first assigned to me? You couldn't wait to get into battle."

"I remember. And I also remember the first time I was admitted to the medical center, that one was a long recovery." She said and laughed as we made our way back inside.

"My eagerness to battle left me with this scar." I said pointing to my scar on my face.

"It suits you master." She told me.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Snips." I told her and winked at her. I swear she blushed a bit before turning her head away from me, Maybe I was just looking for something that wasn't there. "Anyways, Senator Amidala called earlier while you were on your walk, she will be coming to Naboo in a few days and invited us out to the palace she's staying at for dinner."

"Thank sounds lovely." She told me.

The rest of the day was very enthusiastic. We talked for a bit before our droid made us an early dinner. While we ate i felt weird. It was weird to eat dinner with my student after I had just jacked off to her earlier in the day. What made it even worse was I was fighting with my wife. Whom I loved very much, but I was tired. I don't know if it was a normal thing most people went through in their marriages or if I was just tired of being married to her. Ashoka could either sense my confusion or see it on my face because she didn't try to talk to me much during dinner or try to pry at me.

When morning came I awoke before the sun rose. Quickly I went to the shared bathroom and got myself ready. When I was done Ashoka was patiently waiting for me to finish. I smiled at her before letting her in and going back to my room to dress. From my room I could hear the shower turning on. I couldn't help but imagine Ashoka stripping down from her clothes and walking into the shower. Getting her beautiful young body wet and slowly rubbing herself with the soap. I felt myself beginning to stir under my towel.

Stop it Anakin. You're her Master. And she already walked in to you jerking off yesterday.

When the shower turned off I realized I had spent too much time naked in my towel imaging my young Padawan naked in the shower. I quickly got ready and headed out into the living room of our cottage. As I walked out of my room I almost ran into Ashoka; in just her towel. She bit her lip when we almost ran into each other and ran off to her room to get dressed. I tried not to let my mind wander to what lurked beneath the towel she clung to her body but I couldn't help it. I was a man. I had needs. But I had to stop. Not much longer Ashoka was out in the living area with me ready to start our meditation. We walked in silence to the river side and sat down facing each other.

"Clear your mind Ashoka." I instructed her. "Close your eyes and let the force guide you, let it carry you." I said closing my own eyes and following my own instructions.

I felt my lift from the ground. The force was carrying me. No matter what was going on in my mind I was always able to count on the force being there for me.

"Focus on your breathing. Let it calm you." I told Ashoka.

I focused on bother her and my own breathing, we became in sync. I peeked my eyes open to check on her; she was levitating from the ground but not as high as I was. There was something blocking her mind.

"Snipps. What is going on in your mind?" I asked as I grounded myself, she did as well.

"Nothing Master, I am clearing my mind like you instructed."

"You're trying but you're failing. Clear your mind Ashoka. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"I was thinking about the Son. He was Sith. You could tell how the death of sister made him turn even darker, because he was attached to her." She explained to me, I nodded at her to continue. "The way of the Jedi is to not form attachments, but how can we do that Master?" She asked me.

"Its not that forming attachments are forbidden. Its that we need to learn to let go of our attachments." I told her. "It is apart of our nature to form attachments to people we care about. But when someone we care about passes on, we should be glad that we were able to know them in the first place, and we should be glad that they are back with the force. Its hard. I myself have attachments to people."

"I know you do Master."

"Oh really? And who would I be attached to Snips?" I asked.

"Well, Master Kenobi, obviously, Senator Amidala." She said.

"True. But come on Snips, Obi-Wan was my master. Don't tell me you haven't formed an attachment to me?" I said throwing a joking smile at her.

"You're alright." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Of course I'm also attached to you Ashoka. Rex as well. While we shouldn't form attachments we shouldnt isolate ourselves from people in fear of forming attachments."

"Always so wise master."

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Alright. Let's try this again." I told her then we closed both our eyes and cleared our minds once more.

This time I was able to tell Ashoka was much more clear in the head and when I opened my eyes she was levitating higher than what she was the first time. After a few hours of mediating I could feel Ashoka tiring of it. As far as she has advanced in her training, she was still impatient, could hardly stand still for long. I know I continued to push her she would crack. I stopped meditating and quietly lowered myself down while Ashoka continued to mediate. I slowly made my way over to the river and picked up some water and threw it at her.

As the cold water hit Ashoka's face she was so startled she fell from her levitated state and landed on her ass. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Instead of getting snippy at me like she normally always does she used the force to push me back into the water. And when I landed on my ass, chest deep in water. Ashoka was now the one laughing at me.

"Serves me right." I said as I extended my arm outwards for her to help me out.

"Yes it does." She said and took my hand to help me out. But instead of getting out of the river I pulled her down with me.

"AHH!" She screamed out as she landed face first in the cold water.

"Don't ever try to out master the master Snips." I told her as I helped her to her feet and out of the water.

"So you can punk me around and I just have to take it?" She asked crossing her arms and pouting.

"As long as you're my padawan yes." I said patting her on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days went well. Ashoka and I spent our time together training and doing meditation and basically getting our minds back to normal. It was nice to spend time with her and not arguing with Padme like I have been a lot lately. Sometimes I think it would be best if Padme and I weren't together. Things between us haven't been the same lately and it feels like a chore being with her. She was an amazing woman who deserves someone better, someone who could give her the world, someone who could put her first. With me I have to put the order first, then Padme. She should be with someone who she can publicaly be married too, not hidden away like some dirty secret. Ashoka and I slowly made our way to the palace where Padme was staying. My mind was still foggy with thinking that my marriage was falling apart. I wasn't doing a very good job at hiding my feelings and because of Ashoka and my close bond I knew she would be able to sense my confusion.

"Is everything okay Master?" She asked me.

"Yes." I lied.

"Master…" she pressed.

"The senator and I got into an argument a few days ago and we never resolved it. Now it just feels weird going to her palace to have dinner with her. I believe the only reason she invited us to be polite because she set this up for us." I truthfully told her.

"Oh, can I ask what you two got into an argument about?"

"We disagreed on something. But she's one of my oldest friends. It feels weird. We used to be so close but as time goes on, it feels like our work is creating a gap in our friendship."

"Well as I've come to realize, Jedi life is difficult. But I see how close you and Padme are. You two will work this out." She told me with a smile.

Apart of me hoped she was right but the other part of me just wanted to stop trying so hard. When we got to Padme's place we were let in by a few droids, as soon as I got there I was hot with a truck load of memories of the two of us. Of how we sat in her reading room near a fire and cuddled for the first time. Of the two of us having dinner together when I was a Padawan and I used the force to cut her food for her and she thought it was the most interesting thing in the world. Of the outdoor garden where we were married. Of the bedroom where we spent the first night together as a married couple. So many feelings rushed through myself as Ashoka and I walked into the dining room, I didn't even see Padme wall in until I heard Ashoka and her talking.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Padme said hugging Ashoka.

"You as well!" Ashoka exclaimed hugging her back. When they pulled apart Padme walked over to me and extended her hand out.

"Padme." I greeted kissing her hand. "You look as beautiful as ever." I told her. And she did. Her hair was down in loose curls and she wore a simple beige dress with red flowers running up along her sides.

"It's lovely to see you Anakin." She greeted me. Her voice seemed softer then it did two days ago, but I could still feel a bit of anger coming from her. But there was something else, she seemed a little nervous, but also excited. "Shall we?" She asked and gestures for the three of us to sit down.

We all took our seats and enjoyed a bit of small talk. Sitting down to a formal dinner was right up in Padme's ally, she did this sort of thing all the time with very important people; but for Ashoka and I it was different. Our meals were either a few bites of food here and there on a ship or in a mess hall with a bunch of clones or even a rundown diner on a random plant. I could feel how awkward Ashoka felt using so many different types of silverware and failing to use the right one. But it was just the three of us. No one bothered to stop and tell her.

"So Ashoka. How have yours study's been?" Padme asked.

"They've been going really well. Master Skywalker keeps me on my toes."

"Always expect the unexpected." I told her. She gave a smile in return.

"I heard you've been having some difficult after your time on Mortis. Have you improve from that ordeal?" She asked her.

"I would like to say yes. I would like to forget the whole thing and move on from that but when I tried doing that it only consumed me. Master Skywalker has been helping me process what went on there and work through my feelings." She said looking down at her lap.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to needing a break. Even us Jedi need time to ourselves. You're braver than you think Snips." I told her.

"Thank you master." She said looking up and smiling.

"I don't think they could have put together a better pair then the two of you." Padme said smiling at us.

"So Padme, what brings you to Naboo?" Ashoka asked.

"The queens term is almost up. Elections are coming up. That's always a stressful time for the Naboo government. Almost all previous rulers come down and we each suggest who should come into term next. But the council passed a bill extending the time one may stay in power a few months ago." She explained.

"So does the mean the current queen will stay in power longer?" I asked.

"We don't know. Over the last few months each past ruler has met with the council to suggest out new monarch. They take that into consideration and then announce the next ruler. Pending acceptance of course."

"Pending acceptance?" Ashoka asked.

"Yes. Not every ruler runs for office. I didn't. I was elected. I almost turned it down in fact. But I'm glad I didn't."

"If I remember correctly, didn't they try to pass the bill to get you to rule longer?" I asked.

"They did. But ultimately they decided against it. The current queen must have done a lot of positive work if they passed the bill now. I meet with the council tomorrow to put in my input then I'm a few days fine the announcement will come."

"Really? So soon?" Ashoka asked.

"Yes. They've been working nonstop for a while ago. I believe they already have their candidate. They're just taking our input as a formality." Padme said with a chuckle.

"The only type or politics we do is aggressive negotiation." Ashoka said.

"Only when peacefully ones fail." I added.

Everyone gave a small laugh and the rest of dinner passed with pleasant conversation. After dinner Padme offered us a tour of the palace. Because I had already been there I turned it down and Ashoka and Padme walked off together. I made my way to the gardens and slowly strolled through them. I love the smell of flowers, and the night sky was lit with stars making it breathtaking. Naboo was such a beautiful planet. I see why Padme loves her home so much, unlike me, I would be happy never setting a foot on my home planet again. After some time by myself Padme came out to join me.

"Where is my Padwan?" I asked her.

"She got interested in the archives of Naboo in the library. She should be occupied there for a while." She said smiling.

"Well that's good." I said. I want sure what to say.

"It's such a lovely night." She said looking up at the stars.

"It really is. It reminds me of the night we were wed." I told her.

"I was just thinking that." She said. "Anakin I don't like it when we fight."

"Neither do I. But it has been happening so often."

"I know. Our marriage is more difficult than most; we knew that going into it. We just need to fight for what matters; our love for one another." She said pulling herself to me wrapping her arms around me.

I don't have the heart to disagree with her or to lie to her face so I just took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her and held her. I don't know if I wanted to continue with this marriage but I do know that I don't want to hurt her and I want her to be happy. Whether that be with or without me. I pulled away from her before she was ready to stop hugging and she gave me a look of confusion.

"I don't want to risk Ashoka or anyone seeing us." I lied. She nodded at me and we made our way back into the palace.

"Alright Snips, we've bugged the senator long enough. Lets go." I told Ashoka once we reached her.

"One more hour please!" She begged med. "These files are so interesting!"

"If you two want to stay the night you may." Padme said while laughing. "So Ahsoka may get more reading done."

"Please master!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't overdo yourself." I told her, then Padme and I both left her to her reading.

"I'll have a servant show her to a room later, will you be wanting your own as well?" She asked me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you." I told her.

"I'd like nothing more than that." She told me with a big smile on her face.

I didn't want to be intimate with her so we spent most of the night talking and catching up. It was nice. As we went to bed she snuggled up close to me and fell asleep quickly. I however, stayed awake for what seemed like the whole night. I had a lot on my mind. I wanted Padme to be happy but I wasn't sure that I could be the one that made her happy. But when I tried with her she seemed to be happy. I know I make her happy, but I also need to be happy, if not, then this would be a one sided marriage. The sun rose quicker than I hoped for. Padme rose with the sun and she looked to be well rested.

"Ani, you have circles under your eyes. Did you get any sleep at all?" She asked me.

"Not really, it is too quiet. I'm used to the sound of battle." I told her.

"Well try to get some. I have to get ready for my meeting. You and Ashoka are free to stay here as long as you like." She said before placing a light kiss on my lips and heading to the washroom to get ready.

I got out of bed almost instantly after Padme left the room and dressed myself. I made my way over to Ashoka's room to find her waking up as well.

"Padme is getting ready for her meeting then she is off. I am heading back to the cottage but you are free to stay here and continue reading for as long as you'd like." I offered her.

"I can head back with you." She counter offered.

"I'm just going to rest once I get there. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"If you don't mind, I would like to finish my reading. I'll be back as soon as I finish though!"

"Don't rush on my count little one." I told her smiling and then leaving.

When I got back to the cottage where Ashoka and I were staying I almost instantly fell asleep once my eyes hit my pillow. I was asleep for a lot longer than what I thought. I woke up to Ashoka shaking me awake.

"Master, it is almost sunset. You've been asleep all day." She informed me. "Also Padme is calling on the hologram.

"Thank you Ashoka." I said getting out of bed and walking over to the hologram.

"Skywalker here." I said to the hologram. Padme appeared but she looked very sad. "What's wrong Padme?" I asked her.

"Anakin. Remember what I told you? About the council wanting to extend the election time of those in rule on Naboo?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said pressing her to continue.

"Well it wasn't so that the current queen may continue her rule. It was so that I may be elected again."


	7. Chapter 7

"What? You're running to become queen again?" I asked practically yelling at her.

"No, I didn't run, but they elected me." She said without looking at me.

"How is this possible? How did you not know? You're the senator of Naboo!"

"The Senate and the governing council are two sepate things Anakin. I was blindsided by their offer! Even the current queen thinks its a good idea. This is the first time every member of the council agrees on a vote." She told me.

"Wait, every member voted for you?" I asked.

"Yes. It is the first time in the history of Naboo that that has happened."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why you? You haven't shown any interest in ruling your home planet again." I asked her.

"The government sees my struggle in the Galactic Senate to get bills through and they think I'll be happier back on Naboo. The queen and almost every member of the council think I was one of the best queens in our history. They want me back. It is an honor to be asked."

"Wait, does that mean your considering taking the throne?"

"Yes." She said looking to the floor.

"Why?"

"Because Anakin! I am struggling in the Senate! As hard as I try for peace I'm being blocked at so many points! I have had more assasination attempts on me as a senator then I ever had as a Queen. My people love me there and listen to me. They want peace and honestly it feels like the Republic will never have peace. I'd rather live on a planet that wants peace then one constantly arguing about a war."

"Well it looks like you've already made up your mind then." I said crossing my arms.

"It won't be easy for us I know. But I could change so many lives on my home planet."

"You can change so many more lives if you stay on the Senate." I told her.

"I told you why im unhappy on the Senate."

"What does that mean for us?" I asked her.

"It just means I'll be moving back to Naboo and will be working there. Nothing else will change."

"Nothing will change? That's not true and you know that. We'll never see each other. Naboo is far from coruscant, my home. I live in the temple, and the only way of changing would be me leaving the order, and you know that will never happen."

"Are you saying you no? That I can't take this job?" She asked sounding almost heartbroken.

"Will being queen again really make you happy? Truly?" I asked her.

"Yes. It really will. But I won't do it if you don't want me too. I'll stay on the senate for you, for us." She said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I want you to be happy Padme. That's all I've ever wanted." I said honestly. "But I don't see us surviving if you go."

"What are you saying Anakin?"

"I'm saying take the job. Stay on Naboo and be happy."

"What about us? You just said we won't survive if I stay?" She asked with tears swelling in her eyes.

"If the only reason for you returning to Courasnt is for me and nothing else. Then that reason alone isn't enough. You'll be happier on Naboo. It's done Padmé. Take the job. We're over Padme." I said with tears in my own eyes threatening to spill over.

"What?" She yelled with tears now fully streaming down her face.

"We've been pretending and trying so hard to keep this marriage going. It shouldn't be this hard. I want you to be happy, you'll be happier here as queen then in a hidden marriage with me."

"Anakin! I want us to stay together!"

"I don't want to be married anymore." I finally admitted just over a whisper.

"Anakin. You're breaking my heart." She said crying.

"I never wanted to hurt you Padme, I just want you to be happy. And I need to be happy too, and I will never be if we keep lying like this."

"Anakin I-"

"I will inform the Jedi council of your decision. Goodbye Padme." I said ending the call without another word.

I walked away from the hologram and headed out the door. Ashoka ran behind me.

"Master where are you going?" She asked trying to keep up with me.

"Anywhere but here. Ashoka you're free to do whatever you want today. Train, mediate, I don't care, just leave me be." I said harshly.

"But Master, I sense-" She started to put her hand on my arm but I turned to her and had pure rage pulsing through me.

"I said leave me be!" I yelled at her cutting her off, as I did so I used the force and pushed her back several feet.

She looked at me in shock. I have never struck at her in anger. Instead of saying anything I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I got enough distance between Ashoka and I, I regretted what I did. How could I do that to my Padawan? What kind of master was I? What kind of husband was I? The look on Padme's face when I told her it was over, that will stay scarred in my mind forever. I was just so tired of all this. Yes I love Padmé; but she deserves so much more. She deserves to be married to someone that could hold her hand in public. Someone that could turn down work to be with her. Someone who could actually live with her instead of sneaking away to stay at her apartment whenever he got the chance. I know she's hurt now but eventually she'll find someone who can give her everything I can't. And I couldn't keep lying to myself. I didn't want to be married to her anymore, I tried because it was the right thing to do, it was what a good husband would have done, but it wasn't right for me. As a Jedi I was forbidden to even have a wife or love in that kind of way. Maybe one day I'll find love again but who knows? I might live a life the way the order wants me to.

As I kept wondering, my mind went to Ashoka. Oh god. What did she over hear? Padmé and I weren't exactly being quiet while we fought. We have a strong bond and I know she would have been able to sense all the emotions that were going on through me. Even as I stormed out she chased after me to make sure I was okay and I yelled at her and even used the force to push her away. How am I so good at screwing everything up?

It was starting to get really dark outside and even though Naboo was a safe planet I didn't want to push my luck. My mind was extremely clouded and I wouldn't do good in an ambush or anything. I slowly made my way back to the cottage. I had to apologize to Ashoka; for snapping at her and for using the force against her. When I walked in our house droid was nowhere to be seen and Ashoka was in the kitchen with her back to me.

"Look Ashoka, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"You can go ahead and take a seat master." She said cutting me off, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

I remained silent and took a seat at the table. Ashoka didn't say another word to me instead she scooped whatever she was cooking into a bowl and placed one in front of me and the other at the seat across from me. She took her seat and began to eat without another word. I looked down at what she had made and to my surprise she made my favorite food, beef stew. I don't remember telling her it was my favorite, maybe she had made it without knowing?

"Thank you." I said digging in. "Where's the droid?"

"He's getting maintenance done."

"Ashoka. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you and definitely shouldn't have used the force against you in anger. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked her.

"Of course Master. I know you didn't mean it. You were just angry." She said finally looking at me.

"This is really good by the way." I said digging in.

"Thank you. I remember you telling me it was your favorite and you seemed to be in a really bad mood when you left so I wanted to do something nice."

"Thank you Snips."

"Can I ask you what made you so mad?" She asked.

"Padmé. We tried resolving our argument last night but it didn't happen. And she informed me that all of Naboo wants her to be queen again."

"What?" She exclaimed. "She was running for queen?"

"No. She told me they all wanted her and offered her the throne last night. Without her knowing."

"Will she take the throne?"

"Yes." I said clenching my fist.

"Will you be okay?" She asked me.

"I'll be fine. Yes it hurts losing a friend but Padmé has been struggling in the senate and she hasn't been happy on coruscant and she told me she'd be happier back on Naboo." I told her, trying to let go of my anger. "She's one of my longest friends, I want her to be happy so I told her to take the job."

"That was big of you. If you want to talk more about it you can talk to me."

I nodded and we continued the rest of dinner with some small talk. Ashoka excused herself and headed to bed right after dinner but I stayed up thinking about the day I just had. How my marriage ended. I was angry and sad and relieved all at once. I had so many emotions going through my mind I felt like screaming. I couldn't take it. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to tug at it. I wanted to scream but I wasn't alone, if Ashoka wasn't in the room next to me I probably would have. I was about to let out a grown when Ashoka came into my room without knocking.

"Not now Snips." I said through my teeth.

"Breath Anakin." She said taking my hands in hers.

I let out a shaky breath but it wasn't working.

"If you can't focus on your breathing focus on mine." She said taking one of my hands and placing it on her chest. "Feel my heartbeat."

Her heart was calm, her breath was calm. It was working. I could feel myself calming down as I felt her heartbeat against my hand.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, I took a deep breath and removed my hand from her chest and my other from her hand. I looked down at her and she looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and gave her a hug, she was surprised at first but hugged me back. When I pulled away I swear for a second she looked at my lips the way Padme used to when she wanted to kiss me. And for a brief moment I felt a wave of emotions radiating from her.

"Let's go outside and meditate." She offered before I had a chance to question what emotions were going through her mind.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of my room and the cottage. I started to go to the same spot where we meditated last time but she shook her head no and kept walking. She lead me down the river to a spot where I hadn't been before, it was where the river started to pan out into a larger body of water. In the center was a large rock that sat a few inches above the water. I was about to use the force to jump to the rock but Ashoka grabbed my arm to stop me and shook her head.

"Were swimming there." She informed me. I gave her a questioning look and she just laughed. "Water is supposed to be calming and I'm sorry master but you need something calming." She explained to me.

"But I don't have any swimwear."

"Neither do I. Just take off your robe and your shoes, don't worry you're wearing pants. I am just gonna take off my belt and boots." She said taking her boots off.

I followed along with her and removed my robe. I know I needed to calm down but seeing Ashoka in the water was something that worried me. I just hoped I could keep the urgers I've had about Ashoka to myself. I got in the water which was a lot colder than I originally thought, Ashoka laughed at me when I shivered. I started to make my way to the rock but Ashoka stopped me again.

"Float on your back." She told me.

"What?"

"Float on your back." She repeated. "I'll help hold you up, but I want you to use the water to help calm you."

"Since when did you become the Master?" I asked as I started to float on my back.

"Just relax Skyguy." She said rolling her eyes. She made her way next to me and gently put her hand under my back to help me stay afloat. As she did that I felt a spark run through my spine.

Was apart of me relieved that my marriage to Padme was over because I had feelings for my padawan? Did I have feelings for my Padawan?

"Master I feel you getting stressed more instead of relaxing." She said interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just clear your mind." She told me.

I did as I was told. I cleared my mind; of Ashoka, of Padme, of everything. I let go. And it felt really good. Almost instantly I felt better.

"There you go Master." Ashoka said. "I can feel you calming down." She said and put her other hand on my chest to feel my heartbeat. Again I felt another spark. I never felt this kind of spark when I was with Padme.

"Thank you Ashoka." I told her standing up. "I mean it."

"Anything for you Master." She said smiling. I placed my hand on her shoulder as a thank you and smile at her.

Again I saw her looking at my lips like she wanted to do more. She raised her gaze up to my eyes and we locked eye contact for a minute before she her cheeks burned up and she broke our gaze and turned away from me and started to walk back to the side of the river where our clothes were. Instead of saying anything I followed her and started to get dressed. We remained silent as we walked back to the cottage.

When we got inside we said our goodnights and she made her way to her room quickly. I watched her walk away before I made me way to room to undress. I removed my robes and stayed in my pants and laid down on my bed. I tried to go to sleep but my mind was going crazy thinking about Ashoka, did she want to kiss me back there or was that all in my mind? If she did kiss me would I kiss her back? Of course I wanted to kiss her but I am her teacher, it was wrong of me. But it's not like I haven't done something like this before.

There was no way I was going to be able to get any sleep tonight. I Sat up in my bed and rubbed my head before getting out of bed and making my way over to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. From where I was in the kitchen, I could see the door of Ashoka's room. I stared at it for a bit, compimplating if this was something I wanted to do. If I was misreading the situation I could get expelled from the order or worse Ashoka could get taken away from me. Screw it, I thought to myself as I out down my glass of water and made my way over to Ashoka's room. I slowly opened her door and made my way inside her room and quietly shut the door. I took a couple of steps in and as I did so Ashoka stirred in bed and started to wake up.

"Master?" She questioned rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Snips." I said taking another step closer to her.

She got out of bed, she was wearing a loose nightgown that stopped just past her thighs. She made her way over to me and stopped very close to me. Again, she looked at my lips and this time I stared into her eyes. Unlike last time when she stopped looking at my lips and looked up to my eyes and looked away, this time she held the gaze into my eyes. I placed my hand on her arm and slowly brushed my arm all the way up her arm and to the back of her head and pulled in her for a long awaited kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

When my lips met my Padwans, they were soft. I slowly started to kiss her and at first I could feel how surprised she was by my kiss but in a matter of seconds she melted into the kiss and was kissing me back. Her hands moved from at her sides to around my neck and I kept one hand behind her head and my other around her waist. When she tightened her arms around my neck I realized what I was doing; I was kissing my student. I let go of her and took a few steps back from her and turned my back to here.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I told her then left her room without waiting for a response for her.

I walked back into my room and slammed the door shut. How could I be so stupid? How could I let my emotions get to me like that? She is my student, I am her Master. I don't even know if she has feelings for me in return; she could have just kissed me back because I am her Master. But Ashoka wasn't afraid of ranks or speaking up for herself, if she didn't want it she would have pushed me off. Or maybe she felt bad for me for the day I was having and just kissed me back because of pity? Oh force I just made a huge I was lost in my thoughts I didn't see or sense Ashoka walk into my room.

"Master?" She asked slowly.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said without looking at her. "I am your Master and you are my padawan. That was wrong of me."

"Master." She said again.

"I am so sorry. "I said again.

"Master!" She yelled at me,I turned to her slowly, my eyes slowly going from the floor to her eyes, her eyes were kind.

"Yes you are my Master, and yes I am your student. But it didn't feel wrong." She asked putting her and on my arm, again I felt a spark.

"I don't want you to feel pressured by me. Or to think that I am forcing you. Or that you only kissed me because you felt bad for me. Or become so uncomfortable that you have to ask the council for a new Master or tell the council about what I just did and have me expelled from the Order" I said my eyes falling to the floor again. She gave my arm a squeeze from her hand that was still resting on my arm.

"You're spinning out of control Master." She said laughing. " I don't feel forced or pressured at all."

"Did you mean to kiss me back?" I asked her.

"At first I was surprised that you kissed me. I didn't know you had any sort of feeling for me. But yes I did mean too. I've always felt strongly for you, more than a student should for their master. I'm not the same youngling I was when I was first assigned to you. It wasn't until that you kissed me that I realized I wanted to kiss you back."

"You're right. You're not the little one you once were when you first came to me. And I am so proud of you Ashoka. You've become an extraordinary young woman, and I am proud to be your Master. And I didn't know I had these feelings for you until the battle of Mortis, when the Son had taken you from me. I felt so much emotions and so strongly about the loss of you; I knew I had formed an attachment to you but I didn't know how strong it was until then. Then over the last few months since then I realized these were real feelings for you; I tried to deny them but that has become one of the reasons I have been so distracted lately." What I said was all true, minus the fact that another reason I have been so stressed and confused lately was because of Padme.

"I didn't know you had these feelings for me Master." She said blushing.

"I will not force you into anything you do not want." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I want this. I want you." She said and got up on the tips of her toes to place another kiss on my lips, this one was a light kiss.

"I want this too. But Ashoka, you need to know that no one can know about us. We'd be expelled from the order." I warned her.

"I know." She said rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes back at her and gave her another kiss on the lips. This time wrapping both of my arms around her waist and lifting her up and deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as well as wrapping her legs around my waist. I parted my lips and granted Ashoka's tongue access to my mouth. She explored it for a little bit before I walked the pair of us over to my bed and gently laid her down on it. I climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her then pulled up and away from her.

"Not tonight Snips." I said kissing the top of her head. "Well do that when the time is right. I don't want you to think I am after one thing and one thing only from you. I want more. I want something real with you." I told her honestly. I really do. I want more than just a brief romance with Ashoka, unlike with Padme, Ashoka is a Jedi, therefore she will understand me better then Padme ever would have been able to, which ultimately will lead to a more successful relationship, I hope.

"Thank you Anakin. I would like to take things slowly." She said. I liked the way she said my name.

"Stay the night with me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said rolling over to her side. I moved next to her so that her back was completely pressed against my front side and I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. Using the force I locked my door just incase the droid came in, he was Padme's droid and I didn't want him to see us and report something back to her; I didn't want Padme to think I was cheating on her. I stayed faithful to her until the end. In a matter of minutes I could feel Ashoka drift off to sleep and I smiled down at her. Even in the brief time we had been together I had never felt more happy then I do right now with her sleeping in my arms. I felt more contempt and happy now than I ever did with Padme. It wasn't too much longer until I drifted off to sleep.

The sun came much quicker than I liked. But it wasn't the sun shining in my window that woke me up; it was a knocked at my door that made me rise to my feet. I carefully climbed out of bed to not wake up Ashoka, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I made my way over to the door and cracked it open just enough to stick my head out, I didn't want whoever it was to see my padawan asleep in my bed.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi is on the hologram for you." The droid told me.

"Thank you. I will be right there." I said before closing the door, I turned around and quickly put my robe on before quietly leaving the room.

"Anakin, how are you?" Obi-Wan asked when I walked up to him.

"I am good Obi-Wan, how are you and the council? Any emergencies happening?" I asked.

"Everyone is fine. You were supposed to keep the council updated every few days and we haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I am sorry. Ashoka and I have been trying to relax and let go of the past and it turns out to be a little harder than we thought. Plus something happened last night."

"And that would be?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Naboo passed a bill to extend the time someone can rule. And they elected her to rule again." I said without looking at him.

"Oh… Are you okay Anakin?" He asked me, as much as we tried to hide it, everyone knew how close Padme and I were.

"I will be. She wasn't happy on the Senate and she told me she will be happier on Naboo as their ruler." I told him. "I care for her, and I want her to be happy. If this will make her happy then she should do it. She is going to do it. If you will inform the council I'll appreciate that."

"Of course. Anything else I can do for you?" He asked me, I love Obi-Wan, he is like my brother, always looking out for me.

"Yes, please inform the council that Ashoka and I will be relocating to a different safehouse. Where yet? I don't know. But I will let the council know when I know." I told him. "Ashoka and I will be leaving by the end of the day."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me.

"Yes. I think it is best."

"Alright. Contact us when you have relocated." He said before ending the hologram.

I exhaled a breath before walking over to the droid. I asked him to make Ashoka something to eat and told him that I will be leaving for a few hours. After doing that I slowly made my way back into my bedroom where Ashoka was still peacefully asleep in my bed.

"Ashoka." I said quietly as I gently shook her awake.

"Yes Master?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I am going out for a few hours. I've intrusted the house driod to make you some breakfast, while I am gone pack up your things. We are going to be moving to another safehouse by the end of the day." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't question the Master Snips." I smirked at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

I left the cottage and slowly made my way over to the palace where Padme was. I had to tell her I was leaving the cottage she set up for Ashoka and I. Also I needed to talk to her in person. She deserved a face to face conversation. Because I chose to walk there, it took me a while to actually get there. When I did finally get there one of her servants answered the door and told me that her mistress was indecent and not accepting any visitors. I told her to go tell Padme that Anakin Skywalker was here for her. When she returned I was welcomed in and shown to her room. I thanked the servant then went in to talk to Padme for the first time since ending our marriage. Padme was sitting on a chair by her vanity slowly brushing her hair, her eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying.

"Good morning Senator Amaidala." I said standing as close to the door as I could with my arms crossed behind my back.

"Really? So formal already?" She said turning to face me.

"I'm sorry." I said my eyes falling to the floor. "I don't know what to say to you. Other then that I am so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to be happy."

"I would have been happy with you. Just you. That is all I need in life." She told me, her eyes swelling with tears again.

"Padme, your happiness should not solely come from one person alone. You should be happy with so many more things in life than just one person. I truly feel you'll be happier here as queen then you'll ever be on Courasint with me. I know you don't want to think about it now but one day you'll meet someone and be able to be publicly married, have children, have that person hold your hand in public, all these things I can never give you."

"You could if you left the Order." She said standing up.

"You know I won't do that." I told her softly.

"How long have you been unhappy in our marriage?" She asked me without looking at me.

"What?"

"How long have you been unhappy?" She repeated.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You so quickly told me to take the job and for the past few months you have been taking missions as far away from me that you can and back at my apartment you snapped at me and seemed like you forced yourself to spend time with me." She told me. "I am a very smart person Ani, I noticed."

"I'm sorry. I tried to make things work between us Padme. I really did."

"I know you tried. But did you try because you wanted us to work or because you wanted to be a good person?" She asked.

I stayed silent.

"I see." She said sitting back down in her chair and looking away from me.

"I am so sorry." I had no idea what else to say.

"I know you are Ani. But it doesn't make it hurt any less. And I knew you were falling out of love with me. But it still hurts." She said with a few tears sliding down her face.

"I don't want to hurt you or make anything harder on you then it needs to be. I really appreciate what you did for Ashoka and I, but we will be moving to a new safehouse by the end of the day, I think that will be best."

"You don't have to do that. You and Ashoka are welcome to stay there as long as you two would like." She said.

"I think it is best if we do. I don't want to cause you anymore pain. I understand if you never want to see me again. I hope not. I hope one day we can be friends again. All I want is for you to be happy."

"You can show yourself out." She said without looking at me and leaving the room to the washroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly made my way out of Padme's palace and walked into the nearest town. I could visibly see how much I hurt her and that made me feel terrible. I never wanted to hurt her, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I had to put my own happiness first for once, I wasn't happy in my marriage and I know Padme was struggling to be happy as well, which is why I ended it. But seeing her face, seeing those tears roll down her face; that hit me. I feel horrible. Of course I love Padme. But I'm not in love with her anymore. She deserves someone who is in love with her and can show it at all times.

When I made my way to the town I got myself a speeder thay could sit two; so Ahsoka and I can leave the cottage we were staying at. As soon as I got the speeder I took off towards the cottage. When I got there I walked in and Ahsoka was waiting there in the living room; both of our bags packed like I had asked her to do. When she saw me I smirked at her and gestured for her to come outside with me; we thanked the droid as we said goodbye. I climbed on the speeder and Ahsoka climbed on behind me and rightly wrapped her arms around my waist as I drove off. We rode for about an hour or so till we made it to some random town and stopped at a small little place for something to eat. It was a pleasant little meal we had, filled with talk of battle and different strategies, like any normal conversation between a master and a student. After our meal we walked around the town in search of a new place to stay, somewhere off in the country and semi-isolated. After what seemed like forever we finally found someone who had a small place out in the countryside.

Ahsoka and I made our way to the little cottage and I was pleasantly surprised. This one was about the same size as the other one but a little smaller. Again our rooms were right next to one another but my room was smaller and so was hers. The living space was about the same size and the kitchen was much smaller. This place however didn't come with a house droid like the one Padme had set up for us. I gave Ahsoka some credits and sent her out to rent a droid for us for the remainder of the time we had left here, since neither of us could cook. Ahsoka offered to be the one to cook all of our meals and tried to tell me she was a good cook but the last time I let her cook for us I spent the entire night throwing up, I wasn't about to let that happen again.

While she was gone I went for a walk outside to take a look at everything. The last cottage we were at was in a meadow with a river running through it. This one was surrounded by trees. The meadow was nicer to look at but this area would work. I went a little deeper into the trees and sat down to meditate. I found it much easier now to let go and focus on nothing but my breathing and the force. After a while I sensed Ahsoka returning; I could feel her walk into the house and let the droid in and I could feel her searching for me. She left the cottage and started to walk towards me, when she saw me I was still meditating but she sat down in front of me to join me. I could feel her mind clearing away and her starting to become one with the force. I was proud of her. When she was first assigned to me she was like me when I was younger, hard headed, impatient, and never liked to be told what to do. She used to struggle when it came to mediating but now she is coming by it easier. She really is starting to become a great Jedi like I always knew she would be. After maybe two hours I could feel her concentration fading away and I knew she was losing her focus. She couldn't keep meditating anymore. I chuckled at her before ending the mediation.

"You lasted longer this time little one but you still have a lot of room for improvement." I told her as we stood up.

"I am trying, but thank you Master." She said as we started to walk back to the new place.

"What do you think of the new place we will be staying?" I asked her.

"It's nice, the change of scenery is nice, but it's smaller than the other place."

"Nothing is wrong with smaller." I said wrapping my arm around her and pulling her to my side as we walked in. "Less room between us." I said into her ear.

"Anakin." She giggled. I removed my arm from her when we walked in.

"Was the droid wiped clean?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I'll wipe it again when we return him." She told me then wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss, I wrapped my arms around my waist and kissed her back.

"Oh hello there new Master!" the droid said interrupting our kiss. "I take it this is a honeymoon vacation?" He asked us.

"Oh no…" She started.

"My apologies, a romantic getaway then?"

"Yes it is." I said standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "A secret romantic getaway with my girlfriend. Therefore you cannot tell anyone or any droid anything about us, to the world we are two friends." I told him.

"Understood. I shall go clean up the place." The droid said then walked off.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned and turned around in my arms and cuddled into my chest.

"Yeah girlfriend. Got a problem with that Snips?"

"Not at all Skyguy." She said and kissed me. I laughed against her lips and pulled her into a deep kiss. This woman was going to drive me insane.

The next two weeks of our meditation retreat went amazing. Ahsoka and I got closer together as a couple; I told her things about me that I didn't tell other people and she told me things about her that she didn't tell others. But as much as I would have loved to take the all the time we had here to be a real couple we were here for a reason. We were here to relax our minds, get back on track. The great thing about Ahsoka was that she understood that the mission comes first and our feelings come second. While we spent the nights cuddling together in bed while we slept, we spent the days mediating and training. I couldn't let my student fall behind on her training so we practiced in open fields and played battle games, I had to keep her on her feet. About a week ago the new was announced to Naboo that Padme Amidala would be their next queen, while it still hurt, it hurt less. She will be better off here then back with me.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow." Ahsoka said as she laid down in bed next to me.

"I know, as much as I would love to stay here we have to go back to the real world." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Is it bad that I am excited for another mission?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"You're a battle junkie. So am I." I said kissing her.

I deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of me. She parted her mouth and I let my tongue in and explored her mouth with it. She moaned in pleasure and straddled herself on my hips; both she and I could feel myself growing harder as she did it.

"Ahsoka…" I whispered. "Are you okay with this?" I asked her.

"I've done this before Master, yes i am okay with this. I want you." She told me.

I nodded and kissed her back and on our last night together on Naboo we made love.

When morning came I awoke to Ahsoka naked sleeping on my chest. I smiled down on her, it was a perfect site to wake up to. She was so beautiful. I gently traced small circles on her orange skin and just smiled at how this beautiful creature laying on me was mine. How could I have gotten so lucky. I would have been happy just laying in bed all day but from the living room I could hear the monitor beeping letting us know that someone was calling on the hologram. I very gently got out of bed and let Ahsoka stay asleep on my bed. I quietly put on my robes and walked into the living room to answer the call.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, ready to return to the temple?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Yes, Ahsoka and I are ready to get back into the game." I said in a low voice.

"Why are you speaking quietly?" He asked me.

"It is our last day here, I'm letting Ahsoka sleep in." I told him.

"Anakin before you leave there is one more thing." He said not looking at me, "It is about Queen Amidala. It's not public information but there was an attempt on her life last night. She's alright. But she's asking for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Me? Why me? She basically threw me out of her palace the last time I saw her!" I asked in complete shock.

"I don't know why Anakin. But she wants to talk to you; it is no secret to the world how close you two were. She is scared, Anakin. Go to her. Talk to her. From what we've been told she isn't planning on releasing this information to the public but she is being watched over by a medical team. No one is allowed to see her but her team and you. This may be your only chance to mend whatever is going on between you two." Obi-Wan told me.

"Alright. I'll do it." I said looking away.

"Good. The council would also like to see you and your Padawan when you return." He told me before hanging up.

I sighed before going to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Why would she want to see me? I mean if things were reversed I wouldn't want to see her. I already told Obi-Wan that I would see her so of course I am going to. But why me? Yes I understand just a few weeks ago I was her family so maybe that is why, but why no one else but me?

"Everything okay Anakin?" Ahsoka said pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to her and to my surprise she was wearing nothing but a light blankets loosely over herself.

"My force you are breathtaking." I said going over to her and wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. She snuggled closer to me. "Last night was amazing." I whispered to her.

"It really was Anakin. Although it would have been better if I woke up to you." She said looking up to me. I leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I know. But Obi-Wan called, if I ignored it he would have been suspicious."

"What did he want?" She asked me.

"Last night there was an attempt on Padme's life. She is okay, but they're keeping it private. She is asking to see me."

"I'm glad she's okay. Are you going to go see her?" She asked me pulling away from my embrace.

"Obi-Wan thinks I should."

"If you think it's a good idea then go for it." She told me. "Do I have anything to worry about?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"Anakin… I am not stupid I knew about you and Padme. I don't know how far things went between the two of you but it was clear, to me at least. So I'm asking; do I have anything to worry about?"

"I… Uh."

"Anakin." She pressed.

"Sorry I am just surprised you knew. You never said anything."

"It was your secret. Not mine. But again, do I have anything to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about Ahsoka." I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her again. "Things between Padme and I have been over for a while, we just tried to make things work because it seemed like the right thing to do. She is just a friend now and nothing more. You are my girl. You are all that matters to me." I said kissing her. "Do I need to take you back to the bedroom and convince you of that?" I asked with a smirk.

"I think you may have to." She said pulling away from me and dropping her blanket and walking back into the bedroom.

I stared at her ripe ass before I chased her into the room and threw her on the bed….

When Ahsoka and I finished she was laying on my chest stroking my chest with her fingers. I had one hand behind my head and the other one was stroking her back.

"You're amazing." I told her.

"I know." She said, I scoffed, I could feel her smile.

"We should start packing." I said and I started to get up.

"No, I will pack and you go visit Padme. That way we're done sooner. Now get dressed, I am going to shower." She said standing up and starting to put a robe on.

"Last time I checked I was the Master and you were the padawan." I said sitting up.

"You can boss me around all you want whenever you want, but this is the one room where I am the boss of you." She said and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I put my hand on the back of her head and tried to pull her in for another kiss.

"No, no, no." She said and pulled away. "I am going to shower, you get dressed and go."

"I think I need a shower too." I said getting out of bed.

"Then go find a river!" She called over her shoulder as we walked into the bathroom.

I laughed then started to get myself dressed before heading out. I still had the speeder I took a few weeks ago so I took that to Padme's palace. Her palace was a few hours away from me so it took me a while to get there; and the entire time I spent on that speeder all I could do was question why she would want to see me. I broke her heart. I hope she doesn't want to try and get back together with me. I don't want to break her heart again, especially when she just had an attempt on her life. When I finally arrived at her palace there was much more security there than there was before. I was stopped about two miles away.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. The soon to be queen asked for me." I told the security guard. After a while of him talking to a few other people I was finally allowed in. I made my way up to Padme's room, passing a bunch of security on my way up. When I finally made it up to her room she was laying in her bed and it looked like she had been crying. There was a medical droid and two other doctors there as well.

"Leave us." Padme ordered when she saw me. They made their way out and I stayed near the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I've been better."

"Was it poison or a blaster shot?" I asked her.

"Neither." She said without looking at me.

"Then how?"

"There was no attempt on my life Anakin. That is the story we're telling."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"In case the story got out, an attempt on the queens life is a better story then an unmarried queen having a miscarrige." She said still not looking at me.


	12. Chapter 12

"A miscarriage? You were pregnant?" I asked her. My mouth hung open.

"I was. Last night I was bleeding and I lost the baby." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week. I was still trying to wrap my head around it before I told you but then this happened; I was going to tell you Anakin." She said finally looking at me.

"Padme. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through." I said, I was going to be a father.

"You were the father you deserve to know. And I wanted to tell you in person instead of over the hologram." She said, "I'm sorry I lost our baby." She said with her voice cracking.

"Oh Padme." I said walking over to her and stroking her hair. "You have nothing to apologize for. These things happen. It's out of our control. I'm so sorry that it happened to you."

"You don't blame me?" She asked.

"Of course not." I said sitting on the bed with her and pulling her in for a hug. "I would have loved to be a father. You would have made an amazing mother."

She hugged me deeper and I could feel her tears soaking my robes.

"Padme, how far along were you?" I asked.

"About 20 weeks. I know that's a long time to go unnoticed but I've been so busy lately I didn't Even notice what was going on in my body."

"Don't worry Padmé it's okay." I said comforting her.

"I'm glad you came." She said, "I wanted to tell you in person. But it's time for you to leave." She told me as she pulled away from me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Does this change anything?" She asked.

I looked away from her.

"I thought so. I can't look at you Anakin. I look at your face and I wonder; did he have your eyes, or did she have your hair, or would it have been a blend of us both." She said as she started to cry again. I wanted to go back to her and comfort her but it wasn't the right thing to do. "On top of that I blame myself for this, I was so upset that you left me that I think I may have been so emotional that I caused this miscarriage. I am also still so mad at you for leaving me. I have so many emotions going through me."

"Padme I can't imagine what you're going through. But you did not cause this. You would have made an amazing mom. This is the way of the force. Nothing was your fault." I said firmly to her.

She nodded and me then rolled over to her side facing away from me; this was her way of telling me she wanted me to leave without actually saying it.

"If you ever need anything from me, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask me." I tried one last time. She remained silent.

As much as I wanted to stay and make sure she was okay. I needed to respect her wishes and leave her alone. I can't imagine how hard this must be on her; to lose a husband then a child all within a few weeks. I did this to her. I broke her heart by leaving her then again by getting her pregnant and her miscarrying. This was all my fault. All this pain she was going through, I caused every bit of it. How could I do that? I am a terrible person.

I wandered around the land on Padme's palace for a while; I didn't want to go back to Ahsoka just yet, I didn't want to see my new girlfriend after I just left my ex-wife in a tremendous amount of pain. I needed to clear my head. I had just lost a baby; no I didn't lose the baby the way that Padme did but still, I would have been a father, but no nothing. How could the force do this? To Padme? To me? I am a loyal follower of the force, I am a peacekeeper. How could it do this to me?

"Master Skywalker? Are you there?" Ahsoka said through the communicator on my wrist.

"Skywalker here." I said into it.

"Our ship is here to take us back to the council. How long till you arrive?" She asked me.

"Give me two hours, I haven't left yet. I am on my way now. Skywalker out." I said without waiting for her to respond and hoped on my speeder and made my way back to the little cottage where Ahsoka and I have been staying.

I still needed to clear my head, hopefully this drive will clear my head. When I arrived back I felt a little better but still, something wasn't sitting right with me. But I had to calm my nerves down before meeting here, I didn't want Ahsoka to sense what was going on with me; I know she knows about me and Padme but I don't think she knows we were married and apparently going to have a baby.

"All ready to go Master?" Ahsoka asked me when I got there.

"Yeah I just need to run in and grab my bag." I said as I started to walk towards the cottage.

"Already packed for you adn on the ship waiting. Ready to go back to the real world Skyguy?" She asked me as we boarded the ship.

"Yup! Can't wait to get back out there and slice up a couple of battle droids." I said with a smile.

"How is Padme?" She asked me as we took off.

"She's okay, a little shaken that the attacker got so close to her. But her wounds should heal soon and in a few weeks her mind should be better." I told her.

"Well that's good, I hope the queen makes a speedy recovery." She said taking a seat. "Do we have a mission lined up?" She asked me, clearly trying to distract me.

"Not to my knowledge, but hey as soon as we walk into the council room they might have a mission for us." I told her.

The rest of the flight back to the Jedi council was filled with small talk; Ahsoka and I were in the presence of others so we had to assume the role of Master and student. We have to hide our relationship, which is something the two of us knew we would be doing so we were both okay with it. When we arrived back to the council a droid took our belongings back to our rooms and we made our way to face the council.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano. How was your trip?" Obi-Wan asked us.

"It went very well. I believe both of our minds are clear and we are ready to go back out on the field." I told them.

"Very well, a mission for you both, we have." Yoda told us. "A conference is being held at Bespin, go as security you must. Intell, we have received, of a threat to assassinate the main speaker."

"Very well Master. When shall you have us leave?" I asked.

"First thing in the morning. This should be a simple enough meeting for you and your Padawan." Master Plo Koon said.

"It will be. Thank you." I said before bowing to them as the two of us left.

"Alright Snips," I said to Ahsoka as we left the council, "I want you to go to the younglings and teach them what you just learned." I instructed her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. "How to start a relationship with your master?" She whispered to me and I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't ever wonder why I gave you the nickname Snips. While we were on meditation retreat, go teach the younglings that sometimes even Jedi need a break, and it is okay to ask for one."

"Gotchu, don't worry Master I shall be all well and rested for our mission tomorrow!" She said before taking off to where the younglings were learning.

I gave a little laugh then started to walk away. Sometimes I forget how young she is, Ahsoka is extremely mature for her age and her fighting skills are far behind her age, but she does have the enthusiasm of someone young. It is refreshing sometimes, I just hope the weight of being a Jedi won't ruin it later in the future. I was wandering around the temple aimlessly when I saw Obi-Wan walking down the hall.

"Obi-Wan!" I called out to him as I ran and caught up to him.

"Ah Anakin my old friend. How are you?" He asked putting his hand on my back.

"I am very well, that retreat really was the best thing for me. How have things been here? Kept yourself out of trouble?" I asked.

"Of course I kept out of trouble! I didn't have you here to get me into it in the first place." He said and laughed at me while I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I keep you on your toes old man. Your life would be dull without me."

"Dull but safe."

"Very funny Master, how about we get a drink?" I offered.

"Sounds delightful." He said putting his hand on my back and guiding us to the exit of the temple and down to a random bar.

When we got there we were drinking and laughing like it was old times, telling battle stories, making friends with strangers at the bar. For just this moment it felt like two friends catching up instead of two Jedi out for drinks. I was having a really good time until he asked me a question about Padme.

"How is she doing?" He asked me over what must have been our sixth drink.

"She is a mess, she's very distraught over what happened. But she isn't releasing any details to the public. She doesn't want to be the queen with an attempt on her life before she has even been sworn into office." I told him without looking at him.

"What happened? The only details we have is that there was an attempt on her life, only a few members of the council know, not even the Chancellor or the Senate."

"And she wants to keep it that way Obi-Wan." I told him.

"The council offered her our aid in catching the killer, we were even about to send you in since you were already on Naboo and everyone knows of you and Padme's closeness. Was the assassin at least caught?" He kept pressing.

"Yes." I lied.

"The council strongly believes whoever was responsible for it should pay for it here in prison."

"Master, it is over." I told him.

"Anakin I know-"

"It is over." I repeated. "It is in the past, she has made her choice, she wants to put it behind her. Let her be."

"Alright." He said finally dropping the topic. "One more drink then we need to head back. We cannot have you hungover on your first mission back."

"Sounds great." I said and ordered another round.

After that we went back to laughing and having a good conversation. We paid for our drink with no problem and made our way back to the temple; me having to help Kenobi more than he would like to admit. He could never handle his alcohol as well as I could. I finally got him back to his room and then made my way over to mine. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. After what seemed like forever I finally gave up on trying to fall asleep, I was so used to sleeping with Ahsoka in my arms it felt weird trying to fall asleep without her. I got out of bed and left my room and headed down for Ahsoka's room. It was nighttime now so no one was really walking the temple so it was easy to not be seen. When I got to her room I lightly tapped on it trying to wake up Ahsoka. She answered almost instantly.

"Master, is everything okay?" She asked when she saw me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and walked into her room and locked her door.

"Master you're not thinking that we…"

"No, no, no," I said laughing. "That would be pushing it too far. I just wanted to hold you."

"Then come here and hold me." She said going back into her bed and holding her arms out to me. I smiled at her and crawled into her bed with her and held her close to me and fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up I was on my side and Ahsoka was curled into my chest and my arm was draped around her waist. If it was up to me I would stay like this forever. But duty comes first. I slowly rose from my spot on her bed and gently kissed the side of her head to wake her up. We had a mission to get to.

"Wake up." I whispered gently to her and she started to stir awake.

"Can we just go back to Naboo where we can do nothing but sleep all day." She complained as she rose from her place in bed.

"Yeah but we'd get bored too quickly. Alright Snips. Give me one last kiss." I said as I stood up and pulled her up to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Last kiss?" She questioned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Not forever. But as soon as we step out of those doors who knows how long it will be until we're alone again and I can play the role of a living boyfriend again."

"You have a point there Anakin." She agreed and leaned in to kiss me. I parted my lips for her and kissed her deeply; my god I loved kissing her. I would do this all day long if I could.

"Alright, open the door and make sure the coast is clear for me to leave." I told her.

She nodded and me and gently stuck her head out the door and looked both ways before giving me the thumbs up that I was good to leave. I swiftly made my way back to my room, if anyone were to stop me I wouldn't have an excuse of why I was out of my room so early and not showered or anything. Thankfully I got to my room without stopping me, in fact it was so early I didn't even see anyone in the halls. I made my way to my washroom and quickly got myself ready for this mission.

"Ahsoka." I said into my coms.

"Yes Master?" She responded.

"Meet me at the landing doc in the next ten minutes."

"Roger that." She said back into her coms and I started heading for the landing doc myself. When I got there our ship was waiting along with a small group of clones, Rex being the captain. Ahsoka got there just moments after I did.

"Ready for the mission sir!" Rex said saluting both Ahsoka and I, his men did the same almost instantly.

"Atease men, while this sounds like a simple mission always expected the unexpected." I told them. "Senator Mothma will be here shortly and we are to escort her and protect her during the conference. Three days. Be ready."

In sync all the clones said yes sir and Ahsoka and I waited in stance at the landing platform waiting for the Senator. She arrived shortly with her own team of security.

"Good day to you General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and to all of you clones!" She said happily.

"Good day to you too Senator." I greeted her. "Just recapping, my team and I will escort you and your team to the conference and act as additional security there as well."

"Sounds lovely, my captain will be riding with us and the rest of my team will be taking their own ship there. Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes Senator." Ahsoka said and gestured for the Senator to board the ship. The Senator boarded the ship and Ahsoka and I followed then followed by the rest of the team.

"This should take a few hours, so please take a seat and get comfortable, let us know if you need anything. I will be on the bridge." I told her and then walked to the bridge to fly the ship.

When I got there I started to fly the ship; I am the best pilot on this ship so I only trusted myself to fly the ship. I expected Ahsoka to come in next to me and be my copilot but she never came in. Instead I invited Rex to fly with me, Rex wasn't as good as Ahsoka was but this would be a perfect chance to teach him and improve on his skills. About two hours into the flight I could tell Rex was getting sick of flying and that happened to be the same moment that Ahsoka walked in.

"I was starting to wonder if we left you behind." I said when she traded seats with Rex.

"Senator Mothma wanted to talk and we ended up talking for hours. She is such a sweet person."

"She is, always has been. She wants the war to end and she is very adamant about it."

"What will we do Master? When the war is over?" She asked me.

"I don't know Snips, it feels like this war has been constantly ongoing." I told her, "While it didn't officially breakout until a few years ago, things have always been tense, a lot of fighting. I don't know what we'll do when it is over; or even if when the war is won if the galaxy will be in peace. No one knows the future. Not even Master Yoda." I answered her honestly.

"Well that's encouraging." She said sarcastically.

"He really knows how to brighten up the room." Rex commented.

"Hey I'm just being honest." I told both of them.

"I get it." Ahsoka said. "We are peacekeepers, not soldiers."

"I for one am happy the war started, if it didn't I wouldn't be here." Rex said.

"True, you are a valuable asset Rex, and a good friend." I told him.

"Thank you sir." He said,

"If you guys need some privacy I can come back later." Ahsoka said laughing.

"Be quite Snips." I said trying not to laugh but failing at it. "We will be arriving in about twenty minutes, go inform the Senator."

"Yes Master." She said then rode from her seat, she placed her hand on my shoulder before she walked away. Again I felt a spark, anytime she touched me I felt one. I tried really hard to focus on flying the ship instead of the feeling she gave me whenever she touched me. Rex took over the seat next to me, he didn't make any comments so it's safe to assume he didn't see or notice anything. I hope we will be able to keep this a secret. The landing went very smoothly, and soon enough we were escorting the Senator to her rooms where she was to prepare for the conference.

"Senator, a few of the clones along with your security detail will watch you here while Rex, Ahsoka and I go check out the room where you are to give your speech." I informed her.

"Sounds wonderful Master Jedi." She told me with a smile then went back to her conversation with some of the other politicians.

"Alright Rex," I started when we got to the conference room, it was a large two story room with seating all in the front and panel where the Senator along with others would be sitting. "I want some of your men to blend in with some of the Senators security on the second floor and two clones at the entrance. There is only one entrance here so more than likely an attack won't be coming from there. The rest of the Senators security team will be paltring the room in here and Ahsoka I want you at the Senators side during the conference."

"Where will you be sir?" Rex asked me.

"Outside, patrolling for anything unusual. If whoever is out to assassinate Senator Monthma is smart they won't do it in a crowded room. At all times either Ahsoka orI will be with the Senator."

"Yes sir." said Rex.

"Okay Rex go back with the Senator while Ahsoka and I take a look around the area." I told him and he nodded before taking off.

Ahsoka and I walked around and checked out all the points of entry where someone might come from, we walked about the best ways for an attacker to enter and went over any strategies we might need to use. It was very professional. We went up to the second floor to get a look from up there, it was very deserted minus a few guards on patrol. After assessing the area we started to make our way back to where the Senator was but I stopped her and brought her to the room where we were staying.

I pushed her against the wall almost as soon as we were in the room and fiercely kissed her. I took one of my hands and pinned both of hers above her head and put my other hand on her waist. At first I could tell she was surprised by my bunt actions but almost instantly she melted into the kiss and kissed me back almost as fiercely as I was kissing her.

"Anakin!" She said in shock when I pulled away and quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was in the room.

"Don't worry I knew no one was here." I said cooly.

"As much as I love kissing you that was random."

"Well we aren't gonna get a lot of alone time while we're here and when we are gonna be together it will be in the presence of others. I just wanted to kiss you while I can." I told her with a wink then kissed her forehead. "Alright so guard the Senator, I am going to rest for a while then we'll switch.


	14. Chapter 14

We landed a full day before the conference so I made sure that either I or Ahsoka was with the Senator at all times. Which basically meant we never got to see each other. I took the night shift while Ahsoka slept and during the day I slept while Ahsoka stayed with the Senator. I was proud of how smoothly things were running but at the same time, as a boyfriend I missed my girlfriend. But duty comes first. I know that and so does she. I am just glad I got that kiss in when I did. The only time I got to see Ahsoka was with rex and all the other members of the security team right before the conference began going over our final plan. It was brief and before I knew it she was gone and we were all in our positions ready for what happen.

"Update Rex." I ordered on my coms from the rooftop before the conferse began.

"All clear upstairs and nothing out of the normal downstairs." He responded.

"Good. Ahsoka?"

"Senator and I are about to leave and make our way to the conference. Three of her security men are with us along with Fives." She responded.

"Good job guys, it's all possible that it was just a threat and there is no assassin. But stay sharp, update me on anything suspicious." I told them.

"How is it looking up there Master?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Clear so far. Nothing out of the ordinary." I told them.

"Walking out now." Ahsoka told me.

Out of respect for the ongoing conference we stayed as quiet as possible throughout our coms. We didn't want to distract any of the speakers. Throughout the conference everything went extremely well, nothing out of the ordinary. I stayed outside to watch the crowd of people; nothing seemed off. After the conference had finished everyone had started to leave, the Senator and a few others went off to argue about the bill, Ahsoka and Rex and the rest of the team stayed with her while I stayed on the rooftop. I don't know why but I had a feeling to stay up here; I took it as he force sending me a message so I stayed and kept watch.

A majority of the people who came for the conference were leaving so I watched the landing platform as everyone was getting picked up. Everything seemed completely fine until one ship, that looked just like a regular ship landed; the doors opened and three people came out to greet two people who were waiting for the ship. They stopped to talk for a minute then four of the five of them got on the ship while the last one walked into the building then the ship took off. He was the one. I knew it.

"Ahsoka? Where is the Senator?" I asked as I started to run downstairs.

"She is having a loud argument with someone about the bill. It is getting pretty heated. We were heading to her quarters but he stopped her now they're arguing in the halls" She answered.

"Get the Senator to her room now! I spotted the assassin, he is in the building."

"We're clearing the halls now sir!" Rex said.

If he was running at the same speed I was we would both reach the Senator at the same time. But if he was smart he would be walking at a quick pace. If he was smart he'd have her positioned in an open place, or in a private place.

"Rex, apprehend whoever the Senator was arguing with and Ahsoka don't take her to her quarters take her to mine!" I ordered.

"But Master we are already here."

"Now Ahsoka!" I yelled into my coms. I didn't get an answer from her.

"Ahsoka?" I tried again.

Again no answer. Crap. I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could to the Senators quarters; pushing past people and ignoring the looks people were giving me. I could hear the blasters before I could see what was going on. I would have been there a few seconds sooner if the people were running away from the blasts. When I finally got there the man I saw who had left the ship was lying dead on the ground from a blast wound. One of the members of Senator Mothma's security team was also dead on the floor and one of the clones was moaning in pain from a blast wound on the floor. The Senator was hunched in a corner behind Ahsoka who still had her sabers drawn. When Ahsoka saw me she put her sabers away and relaxed from her defensive position.

"Senator, are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side, Ahsoka left her position and went over to the dead assassin to make sure he was dead and completely disarmed.

"I- I am fine." She said clearly shook and trying to compose herself.

"Physically you're fine. It is okay to be a little shaken up. Now I don't believe he was working alone so we are going to get you out of here now and back to Coruscant." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded in response.

"Let's go." I said to Ahsoka and walked the Senator to the landing dock to a ship waiting for us. "Rex, Ahsoka and I are taking the Senator back to Coruscant. Take another ship and bring our little friend back." I told him.

"Yes sir." He responded.

Ahsoka and I were accompanied by a few clones and the Senators personal security detail. The rest of the clones were staying with Rex to help him. The Senator was clearly shaken up about all of this. When we got to the ship I took off almost instantly with Ahsoka as my copilot; after we made our jump to hyperspace Ahsoka and I stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Master." She said quietly.

"It was a trap Snips, it was your skills that saved the Senator."

"But you knew. You knew he would go to her quarters. If I had sensed that, that man could still be alive." She said looking into her lap.

"I didn't sense it Ahsoka. I thought about how he would do it. Droids are mindless, they don't think, you're too used to fighting them. People actually have brains, well some of them, and trained assassins know how to use them, you need to use your brain when fighting against them." I told her. "I figured a guy going after someone as highly profiled as the Senator would be skilled, he wouldn't do it in an open room. He'd do it in a hall when she is talking to someone or in her room where she thinks she would be safe."

"Which is why you had Rex take the man that argued with her in the hallway and why you warned me not to take her to her room." She said connecting the dots.

"You have much to learn my young Padawan."

"Why didn't I think of any of that? After the actual conference went well I thought we were in the clear. I thought the assassin was just something to scare the Senator from giving her speech."

"Maybe you're too relaxed, from the retreat. Your mind left the battle before it was over. Honestly I think the best thing for you is to get thrown back into the battlefield."

"Anakin i just said I don't think I was-"

"Master." I interrupted.

"What?"

"Master." I repeated. "Ahsoka I am your boyfriend but in the presence of others and when we talk about your training I am your Master, not your boyfriend." I said firmly. "As much as I love it when you call me by my name you can only do it when we are in complete private."

"I am sorry Master." She said quietly looking down in her lap.

"It's okay, we're alone right now. But just for next time." I saids lightly, I could tell she was getting down and I didn't want her to feel down.

"I am going to go make sure that the Senator is okay." She said standing up and leaving the bridge before I could say anything.

"Great." I mumbled to myself before I started rubbing my eyes and then going back to focusing on flying the ship.

After about an hour and a half of just me on the bridge and Ahsoka still had yet to return, I buzzed her to come up to the bridge with me.

"How is the Senator?" I asked her.

"She is alright, shaken up, as can be expected. But no scratches or anything, she will be fine."

"Look I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean too. I was just trying to-" I started.

"I'm not mad at you. Or hurt. I am mad at myself. I should have known better; back at the conference and again just now."

"You're too hard on yourself Snips. I didn't connect the dots until too late myself; and it's okay that you called me Anakin. I even told you myself that I like it when you call me that. Hell I pushed the lines by kissing you while we were on a mission; I shouldn't have. I wasn't leading by example. We were alone, it's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not a very nice thing to do, as a teacher or a boyfriend." I said and looked at her until she looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Snips." I said and winked at her. "I want you to be the best Jedi you can possibly be, as well as the happiest girlfriend I can make you."

"I got you as a teacher and a boyfriend. How could I ever be unhappy?" She asked.

"As being such an amazing teacher as I am, I am going to let you take over the plane while I go check on the Senator and go down for a quick rest."

"You're gonna let me fly? Can I land too?" She asked.

"Uhh…."

"Come on Master I am not that bad. You taught me! If you think I am so bad it must make you a bad teacher then."

"Alright Ahsoka you can land, but I want to supervise it." I told her before putting my hand on her shoulder then walking out of the bridge and to the small room with bunk beds. I laid down on the top bunk and closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

I was in a deep sleep when I was awoken by Rex gently shaking me awake.

"Sir, sorry to wake you but Ahsoka wanted to let you know that we will be landing in the next 10 minutes." Rex told me.

"Thank you Rex." I told him, he saluted me then left me alone. I rubbed my eyes for a bit before combing my fingers through my hair to look somewhat presentable. I straightened my robes before making my way over to the Senator.

"Senator?" I said from the edge of the room. She still looked a little shaken up from the attack that just happened. "I just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving to Coruscant shortly."

"Thank you General Skywalker." She said then looked away.

"Senator, I know it was hard to face an assassin; but you survived, and so does everything you stand for." I told him.

"But my men died. I want to prevent unnecessary death."

"He knew the risk he was taking, he knew that could happen. But he believed in what you stand for more than that. Don't let his death be meaningless, continue your fight." I told her.

"Thank you." She said and looked up at me to smile, I could tell this was a genuine smile.

"I will be on the bridge if you need anything." I told her before leaving her room and walking to the bridge.

"Good Morning sunshine." Ahsoka said as I walked in and took the seat next to her. "How was your beauty sleep?" She asked me.

"It was great. I didn't have you annoying me while I was sleeping."

"Very funny."

"Alright Snips, take it easy when landing." I told her, "Lightly touch the ground don't be too harsh."

"I know Master, you taught me well." She told me.

And I did. Her landing went perfectly. I don't know why I was so surprised; she was amazing, she did so well in everything she did. Any test given her way she passed with flying colors, she is amazing. When we landed, Ahsoka took lead in escorting the Senator into the temple; the Senator and her really got along over this mission, to the point where the Senator gave her a hug. I couldn't help but smile at that, at the same time Ahsoka was also a very good people person. I waited for her to finish saying her goodbyes before the two of us headed to the council to tell them about the mission. I let Ahsoka take the lead in talking to the council since she was the one who was there with the Senator when the assassin got in. She was confident when talking to the council and I was so proud of her, the first time she spoke to the council she was nervous and scared. Today she seemed like a totally different person, more mature, she will become a fantact Jedi.

"Good work you two. We will summon you when we have your next mission." Master Windu said when he dismissed us.

We thanked the council before taking our leave. As we made our way through the temple there were Jedi and visitors walking all throughout the temple. We started to make our way to the Jedi quarters, she started to walk towards her room but I gave her a small nudge and nodded my head for her to follow me. We made our way towards my room and when we got there we paused in front of my room and made small talk until the coast was clear and we both walked in.

"I feel like I am a dirty mistress you're sneaking into your room." She said and laid on my bed.

"The prettiest mistress I've ever seen." I said climbing into bed with her and kissed her on the lips. I stretched my arm out for her to cuddle into my chest.

"You're annoying, but the best." She said as she got comfortable in my arms.

"I know I am." I said and held her tight.

Over the next few weeks things with Ahsoka progressed amazingly. In the face of others we were Master and student; a great pair that worked incredibly well together. But behind the doors our relationship as a couple progressed extremely well. We didn't get to spend every night together but we did get to spend jost nights together. But those nights where we weren't together was hard on me. I missed her. More than I ever missed Padme. It was weird to me, how being with someone for as little as Ahsoka and I have been together but we have become so close. She felt it too. She told me that the nights where we weren't together that she missed me.

"How long do you think we can get away with this?" She asked me one day when we were laying in her room cuddling on her bed.

"Our relationship? As long as in public we don't give them a reason to look twice at us."

"I mean being together in the temple. It is risky." She said,

"It is. But it's worth it. You are worth it."

"You're very sappy."

"I am a man in love, what do you expect." I told her. I physically felt her tense up on me and her emotions went crazy.

"Is everything okay?" I asked moving so I could look at her.

"A man in love?" She repeated. When she repeated my words I realized what I had just said to her. I told her I loved her.

"I uh…."

"If you didn't mean to say it thats okay. You just took me by surprise, that's all. It's-"

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too Anakin." She said back to me.

"Are you just saying that back because I said it first?" I asked her.

"No I'm not. I do love you Anakin; I just haven't said anything because I thought it was too soon."

"It probably is. But everything about us is crazy. Two crazy Jedi in love." I said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Does that mean we can have 'I love you' sex now?" She asked me.

"Why not?" I asked winking at her.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're late." I said to Ahsoka without looking at her when she ran up to my side.

"I know. I'm sorry Master." She said as we kept walking.

"Being late to a summoning by the council is one thing but to be so late you miss the entire thing. That's not okay." I said actually mad at her.

"I have no excuse Master." She said looking down.

"We have our next mission. We are to help Master Kenobi on Shili. Some of the natives found a sepratist base and when Obi-Wan went to take it down it was bigger than what he had expected; we are his reinforcements." I told her as we walked to the loading dock where we boarded a war cruiser.

"What is our plan?" She asked me.

"Well if you were on time you would know were taking a small group of clones in and we are going to take that base down from the inside and the outside. A small group will enter and take out the main power base while a larger group takes out the droids from the outside."

"Again Master I am very sorry about that. This sounds a lot like the strategy we had on Geonosis."

"Don't try to fix what isn't broken Snips. It was a good strategy. But this time I am going in. Obi-Wan will be taking on the base outside." I told her.

"Will I be at your side?" She asked.

"No you will not. The base is near a local clan. You will be with the townspeople protecting them."

"Guard duty?"

"Should have been on time."

"Yes Master." She mumbled. I turned my head to hide my smile.

We took off not too much longer after we boarded the cruiser. It would be awhile before we got there so I sent Ahsoka off to organize the clones for our mission. It should be a fairly easy mission taking no more than a few days max. I know I was giving her grunt work but she had to have a punishment; as her boyfriend I didn't like giving it to her but as her Master I had to. It will make her a better Jedi. Obi-Wan was already on Shili and waiting for us, while we made our way to him we agreed it was best for us to take smaller carrier ships a few clicks down from the town we were meeting him. Just to help keep us under the radar from the Seperist. When we finally arrived it took about an hour or so to make our way from where the ships dropped us off to where we were meeting Obi-Wan.

"Took you long enough." Obi-Wan said as we made our way over to him. "Are we ready to destroy this base?"

"Yes Master. All the men have been briefed and we are ready."

"Perfect. Go ahead and get your headstart from the left flank and my team will take them from the right. Ahsoka can you handle guarding the people?" He asked her.

"Yes Master."

"Good, let me introduce you to the leader of the clan." He said and walked us over to a man who was staring at all of our weapons. "Amaod, this is Ahsoka, she will be guarding your people while General Skywalker and I take down the base."

"Thank you young Tortuga. We are very proud to have one of our own a Jedi, you are always welcome here." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Instantly she smiled.

"It is my honor to be here." She responded.

"Alright Snips, have fun. I'll be back later." I told her before leaving.

The mission went off without a hitch. My team consisted of four clones and myself, I was able to keep all of them alive. Obi-Wan's team had a lot more clones on his side and since it was his team that took the heavy fire he had much more casualties than I did. But in the end we were able to take down the Sepratist base. Hopefully that sent a clear message back to their leaders that the Jedi and the people of the Republic will not give up easily. When we got back to the clan where Ahsoka was she was in deep conversation with the leader of the clan.

"Amaod. The base has been destroyed." I told him when I got to him

"Thank you very much General. We are very grateful." He said to me then turned back to Ahsoka. "Let me know if you decide you want to." He said to her before turning away and walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He said he knows me. That he recognized me from when I was a child. That this is the clan I am originally from. I didn't know that."

"Oh, did you want to take a walk around?" I asked her.

"He also told me he knew my parents."

"Did you want to talk to them?" I asked her. Jedi are taken before they can form attachments to their parents so Ahsoka never really knew them. I was 9 when I was taken into the order so I knew my mother before she died.

"He says my mother died a few years ago but my father is still alive and here."

"Ahsoka if you want to meet him it's okay. It's your choice. But you need to remember you are a Jedi. Biologically he may be your family but your true family is the order. Don't form an attachment." I told her.

"I don't know if I want to."

"It's your choice. But we need to leave soon and inform the council of the mission. This is your only chance."

"Will you come with me?" She asked. I could tell at this moment she was asking me to come as her boyfriend, for support.

"Of course." I said without hesitation.

She smiled at me. For a brief second I wanted to reach out and stroke her face but I couldn't. To everyone watching right now I was her Master. And I needed to keep it that way. We made our way back to Amaod and he led us over to a group of his people near the center of the town. We came up to one older Tortuga who did resemble Ahsoka.

"Hello there, my name is-" Ahsoka started but was cut off

"Ahsoka Tano." He finished for her. "A father never forgets his child." He said and I could feel the wave of emotions going on inside of him.

"It is nice to meet you." She said, I could tell she didn't really know what to say or what to do.

"Hello sir, I am Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka's Master. You should be very proud of Ahsoka. She is a gifted young woman and one day will make an incredible Jedi." I said introducing myself to my girlfriend's father.

"Hello Anakin. I am Raano" he said to me before turning back to Ahsoka. "You look so much like your mother." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. "She would be so proud of you."

"I'm sorry to hear she passed."

"She got sick and there was nothing our healers could do for her. But she lives on through you." Raano said to her.

"Do I have any siblings?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, after the Jedi took you, your mother was too heartbroken to have another child in fear that child will be taken away as well. But she loved you and thought if you constantly. As did I. We wanted to reach out to the Order to ask about you but they said no. That it would interfere with your training and distract you."

"The order forbids us from forming attachments." I told him. "It's hard but in the end it's for the best."

"I cannot imagine living a life like that. And you should be careful or that. Tortuga's need companionship. We live in clans for a reason. We need to be close to each other."

"Don't worry Raano. I can manage." She told her father.

"Anakin, it's time to go." Obi-Wan said coming up to us.

"Can we hold off for a few more minutes?" I asked him. I wanted to give Ahsoka more time with her father. Who knows if she'll ever be able to see him again?

"No please, I don't want to keep you any longer from your work. You're trying to save the galaxy from the Sepratist. Please, go off and save us." Raano said to Ahsoka. "Hopefully one day our paths will cross again."

"I hope so." Ahsoka said to him before we all made our way back to our ship

"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My father." Ahsoka answered.

"Oh." I could tell Obi-Wan was at a loss for words.

"Are you okay Snips?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I am. I'm glad I met him." She responded.

"It's okay to not be okay. If the order never found you your life would be there with your people. It's okay to have mixed feelings, as long as you accept them and move on." Obi-Wan told her.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if the order never found be. But I'm glad it did. I was meant to be a Jedi. This is where I belong. The order is my family." She said confidently. "But I wish I was able to see my mother before she died."

"She is one with the force now. She is in a better place." Said Obi-Wan.

"She is Snips." I added.

"What was your mother like?" She asked me as we boarded the ship that is to take us to the cruiser.

"She was amazing. Beautiful and selfless. She was truly an amazing woman." I answered.

"She was." Obi-Wan added, sometimes I forget that he met her.

"I'm glad I was able to see her before she died. But I wish it had been a painless death. She didn't deserve her ending." I said clenching my fist, whenever I think about how my mother died it made me mad. She gave up everything for me and endured so much pain to cling to life just to see me one last time before she died.

Obi-Wan remained silent after I spoke about my mother. He knew how close I was to her and how talking about her death made me feel. From the corner of my eye I saw Ahsoka step forward and she opened her mouth to say something but Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying anything. It was probably best that she didn't. Sometimes I can get dark. For the rest of the ride to the cruiser I remained silent and so did they. As soon as we boarded the cruiser I excused myself and made my way to my quarters. It was just a small room with a single bed but because I am a general I get my own room whenever I'm on a cruiser; the clones and Ahsoka have to share with others. Not long after I got to my room Ahsoka entered without knocking.

"Funny, I didn't hear a knock." I said without turning to face her.

"You would have sent me away. You would have said 'Ahsoka right now I am your Master not your boyfriend and as your Master I want you to leave me alone'" She said.

"You're right there." I pointed out so that hopefully she would get the hit that I did not want to talk.

"Well it's a good thing that I came to you as your girlfriend then, isn't it?" She said locking the door behind her and coming to sit at the foot of my bed.

"I am really not in the mood right now."

"I know, but both Obi-Wan and I agreed that one of us should talk to you. If you want I can get him if you'd rather talk to him, since he knew your mother." She offered.

"No, I'd rather have you."I said and reached my hand out to here. She took it and smiled.

"You never talk about your mother."

"She died, what else is there to talk about?"

"Obviously you're still hurt by it. Tell me how she died."

"She was kidnapped and tortured for a month. She clung on to her life to see me one last time before she died. She suffered for an entire month just to see me for a few seconds before she died." I told her. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to have seen that."

"That's why the Order takes children away at such a young age, so as we get older we don't form those kinds of attachments, and why we aren't allowed to have children so we don't get attached like that."

"She is at peace now Anakin, that's what you should be focusing on, she is with you every step of the way now, watching over you as a part of the force." She told me.

"I know, and that thought does bring me peace." I said honestly.


	17. Chapter 17

"You stay here and sleep or take some time to yourself and I will go to the bridge with Obi-Wan and inform the council about our mission." Ahsoka said standing up from her spot on my bed.

"I hope you plan on giving me a kiss before you leave." I said smirking at her.

She just rolled her eyes at me before coming back over to me and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Now get some rest." She said before giving me another kiss and then walking out of my room.

I smiled as I laid back down fully and closed my eyes to get some sleep. When I awoke it was because my coms was going off.

"Skywalker here." I said into my coms, trying to mask the tiredness in my voice.

"Hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep Anakin, but we need you on the bridge immediately." Obi-Wan said.

"On my way." I responded and gave my eyes a quick rub before getting up and making my way over to the bridge.

"Ah there is his, I hope you're well rested after that nap. We have a mission; Mater Secura has sent out a distress call, she was sent to a planet fro negotiations and is under attack by sepratist. Two of her cruisers have been destroyed and she is barely hanging on to her last one." Obi-Wan ifromed me.

"So this is a rescue mission?" I asked.

"Not quite. These negotiations need to happen, even more so know that Secura encountered sepratist while there. Which means separatists are trying to gain the planet as well."

"So is this a rescue mission or a negation mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"Both." Obi-Wan answered.

"How are we supposed to rescue Master Secura and everyone on board that cruiser and hold negations?" I asked.

"Easily. We do it at the same time." Oi-Wan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I suppose you have a plan for that?" I asked him.

"I do,thank you so much for asking. You and I lead the mission to rescue Secura and young Ahsoka hear leadsa the peace negotiations, Hopefully she is successful and we an use the native people of the planet in aid to fight off the sepratist."

"You want me to lead a negationistion? I've never done that by myself before." Ahsoka said.

"I believe in you Ahsoka. But ultimately that is up to your master." Obi-Wan said then they both looked at me.

"Of course I believe in you Snips, but this is important, you must succeed and we need the help of the locals if we are to succeed." I said to her,

"I won't fail you Master." She said with a big smile on her face, she loved getting solo missions.

"Alright, then you go ahead on your own ship, you'll get there before we do and hopefully you'll sneak through the separatists right under their noses." Obi-Wan said.

"Come on Snips I'll walk you to your ship." I said as we started walking towards the hanger.

"Do you really think I can do it?" She quietly asked me.

"I do, I really do Ahsoka."

"When do you think we'll have time off? It's been so long since we've been able to be together." She said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Soon. I miss you too." I whispered back to her.

We finally made it to the hanger where Ahsoka's ship was and I wished her a safe and successful trip like a Master would and then made my way back to the bridge where Obi-Wan was.

"I can sense your nerves Anakin, don't worry, you taught her very well, she will be fine." He told me.

"I know she will be. I believe in her. But still, it's nerve wracking."

"I know the feelings, I felt the same when I sent you off on your first mission." He told me. "But Ahsoka is much smarter than you ever were, she will be fine."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I responded then rolled my eyes at him, he was right though.

Not long after that we set off to rescue Master Secura. There were a lot more Separatists ships then Obi-Wan and I originally thought, we were badly outnumbered. I could tell Obi-Wan was getting close to retraiting but we had a mission to do. It took a lot of men and a lot of ships but we were finally able to get Master Secura on board our ship and the few of her men that were remaining, it was a bad loss. But getting Master Secura was the least of our problems; as soon as she was onboard four more fighter cruisers arrived and things looked like we were about to have a crushing defeat. But thankfully, at the last very second, six fighter ships from the planet came to our aid and we were able to fight off the separatists. Two of the planets fighter ships that came to our aid were lost in the battle. But because they came to help us I can only assume that Ahsoka was successful in her negations.

"Ahsoka? Come in, Ahsoka?" I said into the coms.

"I'm here Master." She responded.

"I assume you were successful?"

"I almost wasn't. Not until droids came in and almost killed the town leader, but I saved him and he thanked us by joining the republic." She said; something about her tone sounded off.

"What else happened?"

"During battle I was shot in the hip. I am fine though." She admitted.

"How quickly can you get onboard?" I asked trying to mask the panic in my voice, I was worried about her.

"The medical droid is about to examine me, he doesnt think I should be walking."

"I am on my way to you." I said before going to Obi-Wan. "Do you think you can manage getting Master Secura back safety? Ashoka was shot in battle and I need to make sure she is okay. The medical droid doesn't want her to walk." I told him in a rush.

"Yes of course, go, we will be fine." He said,

Without another word I ran to the hanger to go to Ahsoka. I took a ship and flew it myself straight to the coordinates that Ahsoka sent to me. Not long after I arrived at a small medical center that was in bad need of being upgraded. I barged into the place and ran to Ahsoka, I could sense where she was. I barged in and she was laying on a table under a white blanket while a droid was walking to her.

"Master." She said happily when she saw me.

"Ahsoka! Are you okay?" I said rushing to her side and sitting on her bed next to her and placing my hands on her shoulders.

"She will be fine. She just needs a day of rest before walking again." The droid said as he walked over to the table and grabbed a small bottle. "These are antibiotics, she needs to take these to make sure she doesn't get an infection. Also she needs to be more careful if she is to carry to term."

"Carry to term? What does he mean?" I said then looked at her.

"He means I'm pregnant Anakin."


	18. Chapter 18

"Pregnant! How?" I exclaimed.

"When two people engage in sexual intercourse, one of the possibilities-" The droid started.

"I know how it happens!" I cut him off. "How far along is she?"

"Not far, just past two weeks, it is still very early."

"Two weeks?" I questioned, thinking back to what happened two weeks ago.

"It was the night we said we loved each other." Ahsoka said. "Anakin, what are we going to do?" She asked, I could hear how scared she was.

"We are not going to worry." I said pushing aside my own fear for her. "We are going to have a baby Ahsoka. This is good news." I said touching my forehead to hers.

"Anakin, I'm scared." She said,

"I am too Snips, but we can do this."

"When the order finds out I will be expelled, and if they find out you are the father so will you. I can't hide my pregnancy forever, I will show eventually."

"We'll have to send you away." I said, "Just for a little while, when you start to show to when you deliver."

"Where will I go?" She asked resting her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know Ahsoka. We'll figure it out."

"What about when the baby arrives? Are we supposed to drop he or she off with strangers and never see our child again? Or will the baby become a Jedi like us? We are very force sensitive, the chances that our baby will be too is very high. We can't just-"

I cut her off with a kiss, I had no other idea how to shut her up.

"Calm down Ahsoka, we will figure this out. I promise you." I said and gave her another kiss before getting up and walking behind the droid.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed as I opened his head up, in a matter of seconds he shut down and I started to mess around with his wiring.

"What are you doing?" Ashoka asked me from where she was sitting.

"Erasing his memory. He knows we are Jedi. We don't want that information getting out." I told her.

"Anakin, what are our options?"

"We can send you away?" I offered.

"Will we ever be able to see our child?" She asked.

"Not often." I answered honestly.

"Not often?" She asked sadly.

"Unless we leave the order, not often will have to do. Do you want to leave the order?" I asked her.

"No I don't. The order is my life."

"That might change when you have the baby." I told her.

"Will you leave the order?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know."

"Anakin, how did we mess up this badly?" She asked me.

"Two people in love do some really crazy things." I said and kissed the side of her head. "How is your hip?"

"It'll be fine."

"Maybe you should stay with your father." I offered. "When you start showing, the baby can be raised with family, among your clan. It will be part Tortuga."

"I don't even know my father."

"No but he seems like a good person. He would have made a good father to you. I could tell that from the few moments that he spoke to you."

"How are we going to even pull this off?"

"We have to keep you away from the council as much as possible. I'll try to get us as many missions as far away from the council as possible."

"Okay, let's say that works, how will we be able to get mem fully away from the council when my belly is out to here?" She asked sticking her hand out to insinuate her when she's further along.

"We will cross that bridge when it comes." I said and stroked her head.

"Anakin. Do you want this baby?"

"Yes. I do" I said and kissed the side of her head. "I really do want this baby. I want to be as apart of its life as I can be."

"Maybe we can ask Obi-Wan to help us?" She asked.

"I don't know Ahsoka. I think it's best that we keep the number of people knowing to as little as possible. Tomorrow we'll travel back to Shili and speak to your father, see if he can help." I said picking her up bridal style.

"Anakin what are you doing?" She asked laughing and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"The droid doesn't want you walking so I'm carrying my girlfriend back to the ship." I said as I started walking. When I got to the ship I set her down in one of the beds and laid next to her, I looked down at her flat stomach.

"You can touch my stomach if you want." She offered.

Slowly I moved my hand down and placed it gently on her stomach. It felt normal. Of course the baby was too small to move or kick or anything. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the baby I wanted to see if I could feel the baby with the force. If I could then there is a chance another Jedi could feel its presence. At first I didn't feel anything but after a few seconds I felt something, I could feel the life form in Ahsoka.

"Anakin, what if-"

"No more worrying tonight Ashoka. Tonight we are not Jedi. We are two expecting parents. Tonight we are happy. Tomorrow we will worry and form a plan." I said and pulled her close to me. "Sleep Ahsoka, it has been a long day."

She nodded and closed her eyes against me and soon enough I felt her drift off to sleep. I wasn't able to sleep at all. I was not scared. I was terrified. If Padme's pregnancy had survived it would be easier to get away with because she is a senator, they are allowed to fall in love and have children. I would never have to worry because I know Padme would be with the child and she would make an amazing mother. I know Ashoka would be an amazing mother as well but she wouldn't be able to mother the child; not the way she would want too. We will be lucky if we are able to see the child a few times a year. Unless she left the order, I believe she would leave the order for her child, but at the same time I feel she would grow to resent the child if she did. Ahsoka's entire life is about becoming a Jedi, she has never known anything else and she doesn't want to. Maybe until now. After what felt like hours of worrying I was finally able to fall asleep, just for a short period of time, soon enough Ahsoka was shaking me awake.

"Anakin, wake up. Your coms is going off." She told me.

"I'll ignore it." I said standing up and stretching.

"You're going to ignore it?"

"Yes I am. I have more important things to do right now. First of which is us getting back to Shimi, to your father."

"Okay." She said standing up.

"Ahsoka! Be careful!" I said rushing to her side and sitting her back down on the bed. "You're not supposed to be walking remember?"

"I'm fine." She said stroking my face. "I'm not in any pain."

"If you say so." I said then the both of us headed over to the bridge to set our course.

It wasn't very long before we reached our destination. The whole time we were travelling we kept small talk going. I was able to sense that Ashoka didn't want to talk. She had a million questions running through her head about the baby.

"Welcome back." Amaod said as we greeted him. "I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon after your mission here. What can I do for you?"

"We are looking for Mr. Tano, Ahsoka's father." I said to him,

"I shall take you to him." He said then led us over to the small home that was Ashoka's father's.

"Hello Ahsoka, general Skywalker." Raano greeted bringing us into his home. "It is lovely to see you again, and so soon."

"Raano, I need your help." She said as she sat down. Raano nodded and sat down and gestured for us to sit in front of him, Ahsoka sat down and I sat next to her.

"What can I do for you?"

"I… I am in a situation." She said,

"What kind of situation?" Raano asked.

"She is pregnant sir." I answered. "She is pregnant and she needs your help. As Jedi we are not allowed to form attachments or to parent children. But Ahsoka has fallen pregnant. We need your help if we are to protect Ahsoka."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Can you house Ahsoka from the order in her later stages if pregnancy and take care of the child after she delivers? That is what we are asking of you." I told him.

"Have you fathered her child?" He asked.

"No." Ahsoka said before I could say anything. "He is not the father, it is-"

"I am the father. But it is not what you think. I didn't take advantage of her sir. I love her." I said firmly, Ahsoka looked at me in shock. "Ahsoka I don't want to lie. There are going to be so many more lies in the future when it comes to our child, this was it is one less lie." I said to her then I turned back to him. "Will you please help us? Will you house Ahsoka and take the baby?"

"Can you do that?" Raano asked Ahsoka, "Can you willingly give up your child? When the order took you, it was the hardest thing your mother and I had to do. Can you?"

"I have too, the order is my life, I want to finish my training. And it is not like I will never see it, Anakin and I will come visit as much as we can." She answered.

"Perhaps, to keep your secret it is best no one knows you're a Jedi. I will take care of your child. If it comes to it I will also house you here, but the people of the clan know you're a Jedi. They are very proud to have one of their own a Jedi. Word might spread."

"He has a point Ahsoka." I said and rubbed my chin. "But you will take the child for us?"

"I would love morning more then to be able to raise my grandchild."

"Thank you sir." I said to him,

"Anakin, what are we going to do until then?" Ahsoka asked me.

"I'm not sure."

"What about your brother?"

"Step brother." I corrected her. "And I don't know, we haven't spoken since I buried my mother."

She opened her mouth to say something but my coms went off again. It was the council again trying to get ahold of us. I've been ignoring them all day.

"We can't keep ignoring the council." Ahsoka said. "You must answer."

"Skywalker here." I said into the coms.

"Anakin, where are you and Ahsoka? The council has been trying to get in touch with you all day, they are getting impatient." Obi-Wan practically yelled at me.

"Ahsoka was blasted in the hip in battle. The medical droids didn't want her to move for a full day and she's been recovering. I've been with her overseeing everything." I told him, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"How is she?"

"She's fine now. Did you have a mission for us?" I asked.

"No the council was just concerned when you failed to check in after the mission. But if you are interested there is a man selling illegal weapons in a nearby system. Care to apprehend him?"

"Local authorities or back to Coruscant?" I asked.

"Local authorities should be fine."

"Yes Master, we are on our way." I said before hanging up on Obi-Wan.

"Are you ready for this Snips?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded.


	19. Chapter 19

"You've been pretty quiet this whole ride Ahsoka, anything you want to say?" I asked her. We were nearing the star system where this crook was selling illegal weapons.

"I'm just wondering if I should be doing this mission. You know, in my condition."

"We will figure out a way to keep you safe, if you want I can take lead in this and you can stay in the ship?" I offered.

"I think I'd like that."

"No problem." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the side of the head. "When we get back I will try to take as many missions on Coruscant as I can, I think it is best we keep you in the eyes of everyone for as long as we can. Well until you start to show."

"If you think that is best Master."

"Boyfriend, right now I am your boyfriend." I corrected her.

"Whatever you think is best Anakin." She said without looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She remained silent.

"Ahsoka…" I pressed.

"I'm mad!" She snapped. "I am mad that I am pregnant! I'm excited that there is a baby in me but my whole life has been about becoming a Jedi, I was never supposed to get pregnant in the first place. Now I am confused on what to do. Do I give up my life, everything I've ever wanted since I can remember to be a mother to this child? Or do I give up this child to pursue what I want?"

"Ahsoka, we're not giving the child up, we are-"

"We are giving it away to be raised by other people Anakin." She said cutting me off. "How is that not the same as giving it up?"

"We will be a part of its life. It will know we are its parents and that we love it." I said as I landed the ship.

"But will that be enough? For you? For me? For the baby? Small moments as a family?"

"Ahsoka, this baby is a blessing. Let go of all your worries, any question you have, I will answer. Any doubt you have, I will squash it. I am here for you Ahsoka. For you and this baby, I love both of you." I said as I rested my hand on her stomach and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Good. Now I am going to go catch this thief, you stay here with the ship and stay the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." I said winking at her as I walked off the ship.

My mission went extremely well. This little thief was no match for a Jedi. Catching him and giving him to the local authorities was a piece of cake. Before I knew it, I was already making my way back to the ship where I had left Ahsoka waiting for me. But before I had gotten to the ship my coms went off again.

"Anakin? Come in this is General Kenobi." Obi-Wan said into the coms.

"I got your little thief Obi-Wan, he has been given to the local authorities." I informed him.

"Well done Anakin. I have a favor to ask."

"Go on."

"Remember back when Ahsoka taught a lecture about corrupt government back on Mandalore?"

"Yes! With your girlfriend the duchess."

"She's not my girlfriend. Anyways, the academy is in need of another teacher to teach their students about war."

"What about 'war'?" I asked.

"Cost of war, strategies, negotiations, those sort of things. Every teacher they have had so far has failed, the students there know Ahsoka, and they trust her. So does the duchess. Do you think you'd be willing to spare Ahsoka to teach again? It should only be about a week or two."

"That will be fine. Ahsoka was just shot though. Once we are back at the temple I want to give her a few days to rest up then we can send her out."

"That should work perfectly. Thank you Anakin." He said before ending the chat.

Whenever the duchess asked anything of Obi-Wan he always did everything in his power to give it to her. It was adorable. He clearly loves her and from what I've seen, she loves him as well. But Obi-Wan would never do it, he is a strict follower of the Jedi code and would refuse to form that kind of attachment towards someone. Like the same kind of attachment Ahsoka and I have formed with each other. Sometimes I wish that he would, he deserves to be happy and fall in love with someone. It is the best feeling in the world, but he is too selfless of a person to ever do so. When I got back on board the ship I found Ahsoka meditating on the bridge.

"If you were as good as mediating as you thought you were you would have sensed me a mile away and would have started the ship for me." I said as I kissed her forehead and sat down and started the ship.

"Oh I sensed you coming. But I am the pregnant one, you should be doing stuff for me."

"I already do so much for you." I said laughing. "I have a mission for you. A solo mission actually. Remember your time on Mandalore?"

"Yeah I do, with the duchess and the students."

"Yeah, so there's another class to teach and Obi-Wan recommended you for it. You'll be there for a week maybe two. Easy and should be no combat."

"That is a temporary solution." She commented.

"When you get back I'll have you teach younglings for as long as I can. No one ever wants to teach the younglings so there will be much for you to do. Hopefully somewhere in that time some kind of mission will come up that we can go on that will be far away from Coruscant or any other Jedi."

"I still think you should reach out to your brother." She stated and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. Tatooine is a dangerous place and a pregnant Tourtuga will catch attention. Ideally it'll be something else, somewhere cold where you can wear layers, less noticeable stomach that way."

"When do I leave for Mandalore?" She asked me.

"In two days. I told Obi-Wan I want you to be fully recovered from your shot first. How is that doing by the way?"

"I feel fine, a little sore but I've been hit worse."

"You've hit me worse." I commented we both laughed.

"If you're talking about the time I accidently may have cut you with my saber, it was an accident and I apologized many many many times for that. And it was only a scratch!"

"A scratch? You cut off two of my fingers." I reminded her.

"Of your fake hand. You got it fixed and didn't even feel a thing."

"Not the point."

"Again I am sorry." She said pouting.

We got back to the jedi council pretty quickly and I went to go inform the council of my success on the mission. But I twisted the story a little bit and I told them Ahsoka was alongside me the entire time, not waiting on the ship. After that Obi-Wan informed the council of the duchess asking for Ahsoka to go back to Mandalore to teach the future leader there about War. Since the request came from Obi-Wan there was no real debate on it and it was approved. Not long after that I was dismissed from the council, I was heading back to my quarters when Obi-Wan had caught up with me.

"Hello there old friend. Again I wanted to thank you for allowing us to use Ahsoka for a teaching mission. I know she'd rather be in the middle of a battle instead of teaching a class full of kids." He said walking beside me.

"Anything for your girlfriend." I said smiling and nudging him. He just rolled his eyes at me and pushed me away from him.

"Let's go out for a drink, it has been a while since we've last spoken."

"Sounds amazing." I said then we both headed out for a bar.

When we got to a random one further away from the temple, we didn't want anyone to know that we are Jedi, we sat down and began to drink like old times. Sharing stories, catching up, and just having a all around good time. It has been so long since the two of us have had time to spend together as friends, with no Jedi business hanging over our heads. I am not going to lie, Obi-Wan and I were completely drunk. To the point where I have absolutely no idea how I ended up back in my own bed. The last thing I remember was ordering another drink. My head felt like it was being crushed by a ship when I woke up. I groaned as I reached over and pulled my blanket further over my head.

"You smell like you had a good time last night." Ahsoka commented from her position at my door.

"How did I get back here?" I asked from under my blanket.

"You can thank me, it was incredibly hard getting both you and Obi-Wan out of there."

"Did he call you?"

"No you did. You wanted me to go down there and bring duchess Satine so we can all plan how to take down the sith and then we can eat as many balunga berries as we want."

"I said that?" I asked trying to get some memory of that part of the night.

"Yes you did. Any memories at all?" She asked sitting down on my bed.

"We got there and I had a lot to drink. That is all remember." I said trying to sit up.

"You lay down and nurse your hangover." She instructed me and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Under one condition."

"And that would be…?" She pressed me to continue.

Instead of answering I moved the blanket over and patted at the spot next to me. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door and locked it before laying down next to me.


	20. Chapter 20

"You worry too much about her." Obi-Wan said as we watched the ship carrying Ahsoka to Mandalore take off.

"I know she can handle herself." I told him, and that was true, but I was worried because of her condition now.

"You should have seen me when you were sent on your first solo mission, I was so unfocused they actually took me off the battlefield."

"Really? How come I have never heard that before?" I asked.

"Because I knew it would go to your head. But look at you know, you are one of the finest Jedi that has ever been trained. You have done an excellent job training Ahsoka, she will be fine."

"I know she will. I have complete faith in her."

"Come on. We have our own mission to get too." He said leading me back inside the temple.

"A meeting of the council. How fun." I said dragging my feet.

"This is important. We are trying to assemble more watch towers in neutral space. It is very important." He said,

He was right. Knowing where the separatists were heading sooner, even a little bit, would help with our war efforts dramatically. And this war needed to end soon. The public was starting to become more and more vocal about how unhappy they were with the war; and many were blaming the Jedi for being the ones that caused the war.

"Ah, Master Skywalker, thank you for joining us." Master Koon said upon our arrival. To my surprise I was the only Jedi here that was not apart of the council.

"How may I be of service."

"Treaties, we are making. Successful , so far,they have been." Master Yoda said, "All but one."

"When you and your Padawan saved Jabba the Hutt's son, we were granted access to his routes in space, but the separatists have also been using his routes. We wanted to build a tower on Tatooine or a nearby planet to lookout for separatists but Jabba feels like we are building that tower to spy on him. He has not allowed anyone to try to open up treaty conversations." Master Windu informed me. I already knew where this was going.

"You want me to strike up a treaty with him, since I grew up on Tatooine, don't you?" I asked them.

"Yes, we do." Master Koon answered. "Since you recused the Hutt infant he may be more inclined to listen to you."

"Actually Master, it was Ahsoka who saved the Hutt, I barged in ready to attack when I thought they took Ahsoka. It was her coming in with the Hutt that won them over." I reminded them.

"Aware of this, we are. But too young, she is, for a mission of this importance alone." Master Yoda said.

"She was successful in her last peace negations and it ended up saving three Jedi's life. Perhaps she is ready." Obi-Wan wondered.

"Do you think your Padawan is ready for a mission of this great importance?" Windu asked.

"Under supervision yes I believe she is." I answered truthfully.

"When her mission is completed the two of you will head to Tatooine and start the negations for a guard tower either on Tatooine or on a nearby planet." Koon said.

"Yes master." I said then gave a small bow and walked out, Obi-Wan behind me.

"You knew they were going to ask me back to Tatooine, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. I know how much you hate that place, I even offered to go in your stead but I dont have the history or the relationship that you have." He said truthfully.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I told him.

"Anytime old friend." he said then we went our separate ways.

Over the next few says the council had no new mission for me so I stayed at the temple, I studied as much as I could about children and babies without arousing suspicion. I wanted to be a good father to my child. I know I wouldn't have much time with my child but I wanted the few moments that I did have to be perfect. I spoke to Ahsoka alone in the privacy of my room at nights here on Coruscant, on Mandalore it was mid day so it was in between the classes she was teaching so we only had a few moments together. I missed her. Even though it was only a few days we had been apart. I loved her, I wanted to spend every moment I could with her.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out to me one day as I was making my way to the library.

"Hello old friend." I greeted him.

"I am glad you said that, as your friend, I feel it is necessary to tell you that Padme is on her way to Coruscant. She is here to oversee a bill trying to be passed. I am to meet her ship at the landing dock and bring her to the Senate."

"Oh…" I haven't seen Padme since she told me she lost our child. That wasn't something I wanted to think about now that Ashoka andI are having a child. But for the longest time I have been wondering if she is okay. And how she is doing back as Queen.

"I think you should join me. I know how close the two of you were, and I also know it has been months since you two have last spoken."

"I am not sure Master, I don't think she wants to see me. Things didn't end so well between us last time we spoke. And it has been eight months since then, I think it would be awkward."

"Just come, it will be good to see her. Maybe things have blown under the rug and you two can go back to being as close as you once were." He said. If only he knew.

"Alright, I'll accompany you, just to take her to the Senate. I don't promise anything else."

"That is all I ask of you." He said proudly as we made our way to the loading dock of the temple where we were to take a smaller ship to the landing platform where the Queen would be arriving.

As Obi-Wan and I stood there waiting for her I became nervous. I did wonder how she was doing over the last few months but I never checked up on her. I probably should have, just to see how she as doing after losing our baby. I know if Ahsoka lost our baby I would not leave her side, also Ahsoka and I are in a relationship. Padme and my marriage had just ended when she lost our baby. And I was the one who ended it, I was the one who broke her heart. She said she didn't want to see me, which is another reason I never reached out to her, that and also out of respect for Ahsoka. I guess Obi-Wan sensed my nervousness because he roughly elbowed me in the side when Padme's ship landed. When the ship opened up, Padme's security first walked out then followed by her ladys then finally Padme walked. When our eyes met she forze for a few seconds then continued to make her way over to us. I could tell she was shocked to see me.

"Hello your Majesty." Obi-Wan said then kissed her hand as he bowed.

"Your Majesty." I greeted as I did the same.

"Hello generals, it is good to see both of you again. But we are old friends, no need for formalities." She said with a smile.

"How has being Queen treated you?" Obi-Wan asked as we started to make our way inside.

"It has been wonderful, at first the transition was hard but I love being Queen again. I am very happy with where I am." She said and looked at me.

"I am glad you're happy." I commented.

"Thank you, where is Ahsoka?" She asked looking around.

"She is on a mission on Mandalore. She will be gone for a week maybe two." I informed her.

"Please wish her my best. It has been so long since I've seen her."

"I will."

"I am going to go talk to your head about security for the rest of your stay." Obi-Wan told the both of us, before I could stop him he was gone and Padme and I were alone together for the first time since we ended things.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I have been well. Being Queen is a lot harder then I remembered but-"

"I mean since you lost our child." I whispered cutting her off.

"I am not going to lie, it has been hard. For months after I felt distracted because I imagined my life as a mother. But I had to move on, life keeps going on."

"One day you will make an amazing mother." I told her.

"Maybe, the truth is I was nervous to come back here. I was nervous to see you. I've missed you Ani." She whispered.

"You are always welcomed here. You have no need to be nervous. I've missed you too, you were one of my closest friends."

"How have you been?" She asked me.

"I have been well, putting in a lot of effort on my part to end this war. I have been happy. I hope you have been too."

"At first I wasn't, I was heartbroken. But as time went on the pain left me little by little each day. I am not going to lie, I am still hurt you ended things between us but you were doing what was best for you. And truthfully I want to be in a relationship where my partner actually wants to be with me, not that they are only with me because I want them to be. I want an equal partner. Real love."

"Padem I did love you." I whispered. "I did, but it was hard to be in a relationship with someone that didn't understand what it is like to be a Jedi. I will never be in a relationship again because it is too hard. I plan on being a true Jedi." I lied to her. "And one day you will meet someone worth your love. Padme, I will always care for you and want what is best for you. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too Anakin." She said with a smile. "And I will always care for you too." She said putting her hand on my arm.

"All of your security arrangements have been made. Are you ready to head to the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked as he came back over to us.

"I can truly say I do not miss meetings of the Senate. I am ready as I'll ever be. Please, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Join me at my apartment for dinner tonight. It has been so long since I have seen the three of you."

"We would love too." Obi-Wan answered for both of us.

"I have something I need to do tonight but I will try. I will let you know later on if I can make it." I told them giving Obi-Wan a harsh look. There is no way I was going over to Padme's for dinner without letting Ahsoka know. If she were to find out that I did and not tell her that would make her very angry, and I will not do anything to anger her, especially when she is carrying my child.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Ahsoka, how's teaching going?" I asked Ashoka from the privacy of my room on a secure channel that we use.

"I see why you originally didn't want a Padawan Master." She said rubbing her temples. "I don't know how many different ways I can say the same thing so these kids can understand what I am trying to teach."

"You'll learn patience soon enough. Just wait until you have your own Padawan to teach." I told her.

"Haha we shall see."

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her, she knew I was asking about the baby.

"I feel fine. But last night I got nauseous. Morning sickness but all night." She told me rubbing her flat belly.

"Make sure you only do that in privacy." I told her gesturing to her rubbing her stomach.

"I know."

"So. Padme is here."

"Padme Amidala? Queen of Naboo?"

"Yes."

"For what?" She asked.

"To oversee a bill. She's staying for as long as it takes to get that bill past she told me. She also invited Obi-Wan and I to her place tonight for dinner."

"Are you going to go?" She asked me. I couldn't read her face if she was mad or anything.

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Last time I saw her you asked if you had anything to worry about. Which you don't. I just want to make sure you're okay with it. If you're not it's no big deal and I won't go."

"Anakin I trust you." She said laughing. "Just don't let our secret slip out." She said and placed her hand back in her stomach.

"Never. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When you're done teaching your class I'll pick you up then the two of us are heading to Tatooine."

"To talk to your brother?" She asked.

"No for Jedi business. But while we are there we can talk to him." I told her.

"Okay. I have to go Anakin." She said abruptly.

"You have a class to teach?"

"Yes but I feel nauseous again and I don't want you to see me throw up. Goodbye. I love you." She said and ended the chat before I could say I loved her back.

I chuckled and shook my head. Sometimes I forgot how young Ahsoka was. But to me she was perfect, in every single way. I made my way out of my room and headed out to find Obi-Wan, after searching the temple and coming up empty handed I asked around to find out he was at the Senate guarding Padme while she supervised a debate. When I found them at the Senate Obi-Wan saw me and politely left his conversation to come over and talk to me.

"Turns out I am free tonight to join the both of you for dinner." I informed him.

"Of course you are. What else would you be doing?"

"I need you to stop trying to push Padme and I to fix our friendship." I told him.

"Anakin, what happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing you want to know Master." I told him. He opened his mouth to say something else but Padme walked over to us with the new Senator of Naboo so he stayed silent.

"How is the debate going?" I asked the Queen.

"Not well. It seems like everyone wants this war to continue. Every effort we try to put in to stop it seems to backfire on us." She answered looking sad.

"One day this war will end. One day soon hopefully." The new Senator said.

"So General Skywalker, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Queen Amidala asked me.

"Yes I will. Thank you for inviting us." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Now if you don't mind I had a long flight here. I would like to go back to my apartment to retire. I shall see you both tonight." She said,

"As it is my job to guard you on your stay here I will accompany you to your apartment." Obi-Wan said to her then turned to me, "Don't be late Anakin." He warned me. I waited until his back was to me before I stuck my tongue out at him.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around the temple making small talk with other Jedi friends if mine. It felt weird not having anything to do and not having Ahsoka with me. There was a chance that the council would send me out on a mission but because I have one waiting for me as soon as Ahsoka is finished with her class it isn't likely that they'll send me out on a mission. As it got closer to the time I needed to leave for dinner with Obi-Wan and Padme, I found myself dreading wanting to go. But I made a promise so I definitely am going to go. When I got to her old apartment, which is where she was staying , I got hit with a wave of memories from all the nights we spent here as a married couple. I walked in and almost everywhere I looked I could see where we had close conversations, where we made love, where we talked about our forever future. It was hard seeing it all. Being reminded of the life I once had, it felt like all of that had happened a lifetime ago.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, I didn't even believe what I said there was no way Obi-Wan did either.

"I'm so glad you are both here." Padme said join entering, she wasn't wearing her Queen makeup like she was every time I had seen her this trip, she was wearing a formal dress that made her body look good and her hair loosely down. She looked really good.

"Thank you for inviting us. It has been so long since we've all been together." Obi-Wan said.

"If you'll follow me dinner is ready." She said and gestured us to the dining room table. The last time I sat at this table we were trying our hardest to make our marriage work.

"So, did you ever find out who was responsible for the attack on your life?" Obi-Wan asked. Little did he know she wasn't attacked, she had a miscarriage. Of our baby. That was just a cover story.

"No. Unfortunately we did not." She lied. "But since then nothing has happened and the public still does not know about it. Thankfully."

"That is good to hear." I commented. "How have you been? Since the attack?"

"At first it was hard to get past. But I had a job to do. So I powered through it." She answered.

"Well I am glad you're okay now." I told her. For a moment our eyes locked but I looked away. I wanted to make sure she was okay but that is it. Nothing more.

"How is it being Queen of Naboo again? How are your people liking it?" Obi-Wan asked as we began to eat.

"I think it was harder for me at first. I doubted myself, I want sure if I would make a great queen but my people believe in me. It was different but I enjoy it. My people always come first to me." She answered.

"I hear you're doing a fantastic job, and that your people love you." Obi-Wan told her.

"That is always good to hear." She said smiling.

"If you will excuse me." Obi-Wan said getting up and making his way to the restroom.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" She asked.

"I do." I answered without looking at her.

"It feels like forever ago."

"Eight months is a long time. I feel like a different person."

"So do I." She said as she moved her hand so it was on top of mine. "I miss you Anakin. I miss what we had. I still love you." She whispered.

"Padme…" I started but fell silent when we heard Obi-Wan return from the restroom, she removed her hand from mine.

"So Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "How is Ahsoka's teaching going?" He asked, but I knew he was really asking about the Duchess of Mandalore.

"If you miss your girlfriend so Much Obi-Wan, don't drag my Padawan into it." I told him smirking.

"What?! No! I don't-" He started but I cut him off laughing.

"You need to learn to take a joke Master, Ahsoka is doing fine, she is just getting irritated by teaching. These kids apparently don't take intrusion well."

"So they are mini you's then."

"Hey!" I defended myself but both Padme and Obi-Wan started laughing.

"I am glad to hear she is doing well. You seem pretty bored around the temple without her."

"I am just waiting for her to return then we have a mission. Why doesn't the council just send me out on a mission while we wait for her to finish teaching her class?"

"Because you are supposed to teach her Anakin, you can't teach her if she isn't at your side for missions."

"Is Ahsoka enjoying herself there?" Padme asked.

"I believe she is, although I think she misses the battlefield."

"She needs to learn to be able to teach if she is ever going to have a padawan of her own."

"I don't think she ever will." I told him.

"I never thought you would either, but look at you two. You two are extremely close!"

If only he knew.

"If ever Ahsoka needs to learn about politics you may send her my way and I would be happy to teach her." Padme offered. "It has been so long since I have seen her and I miss her."

"Thank you Padme, I will keep that under consideration." I told her with a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality but i think I should be on my way." I said standing up.

"I will walk you out." Padme said standing up as well and coming over to my side. She didn't give me a chance to say no.

She walked me to the door and waited until we were out of hearing distance from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin I still love you. I know now that I am Queen keeping our relationship secret will be even harder but I think we can do it. I think we can make it work! I love you Anakin." She said and put her hands on my face.

"Padme, don't do this. You deserve so much better."

"I don't care, Anakin. I want you. Tell me you want me too. Tell me you still love me."

"I can't."

"Don't you still love me?" She desperately asked.

"Of course I still love you Padme, I will always love you." I told her then grabbed her hands from my face and put them at her sides, "I just am not in love with you anymore. My feelings have changed."

"W-what?"

"I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me and I will always remember our past together and remember all of our happy memories but that is what they are now; memories, a thing of the past. I am sorry."

Really?" She asked sadly. "You're over us?"

"I am. My path is with the Jedi's. You should move on too. It is best for you. You need to be loved in a way I cannot, you deserve a family. You deserve someone that can hold your hand in public and that can claim to be the father of your children. Please Padme, I want you to be happy. I know one day you will be happier with someone else than you ever were with me." I told her, like I am with Ahsoka.

"Anakin…"

"Goodbye Padme." I said then left.


	22. Chapter 22

I left Padme's apartment as fast as I could. I hated hurting Padme. And to know in these last few months she hasn't gotten over us, it sucked. I was hoping she was doing better, and I was hoping she had moved on, like I did with Ahsoka. I took my speeder and instead of going back to the Jedi temple I just zoomed around the city. I didn't want to go back and be alone. I wanted to clear my head. Was I wrong to have ended things with Padme? Should I have stayed in that marriage? I wasn't happy but I wasn't miserable. But with Ahsoka I am truly happy, more than I have ever been in my entire life. And I know Ahsoka is too, But was it all really worth hurting Padme? If she was movin on then I would say yes but she hasn't moved on, at least not yet.

As I made my way back to my room in the temple I ignored multiple calls from Obi-Wan. Probably wondering why I rushed off like or did, or maybe he overheard parts of Padme and I's conversation. Obi-Wan was sneaky, he probably did, but I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. I just wanted to be alone, I needed time to think, to dwell on the fact that I was still hurting Padme. If I am being completely honest I hadn't thought much of Padme over these last few months, I had been so happy with Ahsoka. Speaking of Ahsoka, when I got to my rooms my personal communicator was going off. It was Ahsoka, we called each other at the same time every night on a secure channel and it was that time of night. But I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I laid in my bed and tried to close my eyes, I wanted sleep to take me over but I couldn't drift off. Not with Obi-Wan ringing my comms on my wrist and Ahsoka trying a few times with the communicator in my room. Eventually, after what felt like forever, they both stopped. I let out a deep breath when my room finally filled with silence but it didn't last long, someone knocked on my door, it was a light tapping but it still filled me with rage. I didn't want to be disturbed. I got up to yell at Obi-Wan who I assumed was at my door but when I opened it, I didn't see anyone, until I looked down. There was Master Yoda looking up at me with a smile.

"G-good evening Master Yoda, please, come in." I said moving out of the doorway so he may enter my room. He smiled at me before entering my room and taking a seat on a chair in my room, I followed him and sat on my bed.

"Troubled you are, hmm?"

"No Master, I am fine." I lied.

"Skywalker, a disturbance I felt, upon your return." Yoda said.

"I hurt a friend. By doing what is best I hurt someone and I fear they will never forgive me and that they will be hurt and mad at me for a long time."

"Did you do what is best for one, or for all?" Yoda asked.

"I did what is best for all." I answered, if I stayed with Padme i would be doing what is best for just her, by leaving i did what is best for me and ultimately Ahsoka, and that led to our baby, therefore I did what is best to more than just one person.

"If more then one was helped in the end, you did what was right. Believe in yourself, young Skywalker." He encouraged me.

"I can't help but feel guilty for hurting my friend."

"Guilt, you must not feel. In time, your friend will heal. Look to the future, not the past."

"Thank you Master." I said giving him a small bow.

"A brighter path, you are on young Skywalker, that I sense." He said before standing up and heading for my door.

After he left I felt a little better. In the end Ahsoka and I were happy and we were bringing a new life into the world. A child that we would both love unconditionally. But still I didn't feel right. Maybe now after my little talk with master Yoda I would be able to get some sleep. I laid back down on my bed and finally was able to doze off into sleep. When I awoke the next morning it was to another knock on my door. I sighed and got up to answer it, I wasn't surprised when I saw Obi-Wan standing at my door with his arms crossed. Before I even said anything he pushed passed me and was inside my room.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened last night?" He asked.

"You tried to push Padme and I to fix what happened between us after I asked you not too."

"Anakin, were you and Padme in a relationship?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Anakin! Are you crazy! You will be expelled from the order!" He practically yelled at me, he kept his voice low though because he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"I know, we were young and stupid when we entered our relationship but it is over Master. I ended it last time I was on Naboo." I told him truthfully.

"_You_ ended it?"

"Yes I did. And I hurt her. I hurt her so badly, I never wanted to cause her any pain." I said then sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. "She deserves someone who can make her happy, all I did was disappoint her because I put the order first. We haven't spoken in months and yesterday was the first time we have seen each other. I thought she was over me, I had moved on and I thought the same had happened with her."

"But she is still in love with you." Obi-Wan said sitting down beside me.

"Yes."

"The two of you weren't exactly being quiet when you were arguing yesterday. As soon as you left she excused herself and went to her rooms. This morning she came to the Senate to help work on the bill. She was clearly upset." Obi-Wan told me.

"I never wanted to hurt her."

"No good person ever wants to cause pain to another. But I am glad you ended things between the two of you. I know the life of a Jedi is hard. But I am proud of you for sticking to it."

"Thank you Master. Will you please keep an eye on her?" I asked him. "To make sure she is okay?"

"Of course. It may take a while but one day the two of you will patch things up and become friends again. Your bond was very strong."

"I want her to move on. I want her to be happy in another relationship."

"One day she will be." Obi-Wan said putting his hand on my back. "Now I need to get back to guarding her, please try not to do anything stupid while I am gone." He said smiling at me then leaving me.

I shook my head and gave out a little chuckle as I closed my door. Even after all these years of me no longer being hid Padawan he still treated me as if I were one sometimes. Obi-Wan is like my brother, I am very thankful for him and all he has done for me. Even more so now because instead of getting very mad at me or turning me into the council he trusted me and kept my secret relationship with Padme a secret. I was going to call Ahsoka back on our secure channel but instead my personal comms went off, it was Master Mundi summoning me to the council.

"We have an urgent mission for you Master Skywalker." Master Mundi said upon my entering. "Kamino is under attack by a droid army. Our intelligence says General Grievous is leading the attack."

"Do we know if they are after the original clone sample again?" I asked.

"No, from what we gather they are after the young clones. Trying to weed out the army before they come of age."

"They're after children?" I asked horrified, now that I am becoming a father I am starting to see children differently.

"Yes, you and I are to leave for there immediately." Mundi said.

"Do we have any backup?" I asked as we ran to the ship hangar where a few units of clones were waiting for us.

"We are the backup."

"How long have they been under attack?" I asked. I have been to Kamino before, there are a few older more experienced clones guarding and helping with training but not enough to fight off a droid army, and these clones were young and inexperienced in real combat, the chances of them defeating the droid army with Grievous leading them was slim.

"The droids have just arrived, we caught them approaching with one of our guard towers so thankfully we had warning. Before us a few units of clones were sent in but once it was discovered that Grievous was leading the army they called for us." He told me.

"Let's go protect our men Master."

"It has been a long time since I've seen you in battle Skywalker, let's see what you're made of." He said smiling at me.

When we got to Kamino the droid siege was well underway. They had plenty of droids there to do some damage. Thankfully I had Rex by my side for this mission, he thought like me therefore he would know my battle strategies and work with me well. As soon as we landed I sent him to go secure the cadets and keep them protected while Master Mundi and I handled the blucki of the army and Grievous. We fought alongside the clones we brought and every able body clone that could fight was there with us to protect their home. Unfortunately these clones were very undertrained and their work was sloppy at best, but we were able to hold them back.

"I thought you said Grievous was leading this?" I asked Mundi while we fended off some droids.

"I was told he was!"

It was unlike Grievous not to show his ugly face. Especially when there were Jedi there, he liked to engage the Jedi in hopes of adding new lightsabers to his personal collection. But I haven't seen him once since we have been here. Something was off.

"I sense something is wrong too!" Mundi shouted to me as we finished this one pocket of droids. We both shielded our sabers and helped to check in on wounded soldiers.

"Sir." Rex said into my coms.

"What's happening Rex? Did you get the cadets to safety?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. Almost all of them. General Grievous was here and he took one of the cadets captive. He's heading to his ship now!" He warmed us.

"Why would he take a child?" Mundi asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." I said then both Mundi and I took off towards where Grievous's ship was.

"Sir I think I know why they took a cadet." Rex said into my coms.

"Tell me later Rex, I'm trying to save that kid right now!" I shouted into the coms.

By the time Master Mundi and I made it to Grevious ship he was boarding it; he let out a cough filled laugh and threw his cloak over his shoulder and he boarded.

"We can't let him get away!" I yelled as the ship started to leave the ground.

"Together!" Master Mundi said.

Together the both of us reached out to his ship and consitested all we could towards not letting that ship leave the planet. It was hard, I felt the ship slipping through my grasp but Master Mundi and I were able to hold the ship in place as other clones got to our location and started to shoot. Holding onto the ship that was in full blast was getting harder every second, but finally the clones were able to fire on ship doors and get it open. I was hoping to keep the ship down long enough so the clones can blast the hyperdrive and prevent Grievous from escaping but instead Grievous threw the cadet out of the ship. Mundi and I were in shock by him giving up the cadet that we lost our hold on his ship and he got away.

"Are you okay kid?" I asked the cadet helping him to his feet.

"Y-yeah I am, thank you Master Jedi."

"Did Grievous say anything about why he wanted you?" Mundi asked.

"Yes, he and some droids attacked my group and they started to kill everyone but Grievous told them they needed one of us alive. That they needed a live specimen to study."

"To study?" I asked. "Why do they want to study a clone cadet? Not a fully grown one?"

"I don't know, on their first attack herte they tried to get the original sample we create the clones from." Mundi said. "Perhaps this time they are trying to study a growing one to find a weakness in the genetic code so they may exploit it."

"Smart for separatists." I commented. "I believe they may try again. Their fall back was too easy."

"On that note I believe you're right Skywalker." Master Mundi said.


	23. Chapter 23

"It is Master Mundi's and I believe that they will try again. Grievous gave up too quickly for what I am used to from him. I believe bringing in extra clones for security or having extra clone units in the planetary system is our safest option." I told the council from a hologram.

"Troubling this is." Yoda said scratching his chin.

"Wanting to find weakness in our army is one thing but to take a child and study them. I did not believe even the sepratist would drop to that level." Master Windu said. "We will have extra units placed in the surrounding system in case of another attack."

"Until then I will stay and oversee the recovery here. Many lives were lost." Master Mundi said.

"Sir if it's okay with you I would like to stay as well. Kamino is my home, I want to make sure it is okay when I leave." Rex asked me.

"Permission granted." I told him, Rex has always stood by me, I needed to stand by him too.

"Increasing, this war is. Cannot wait, the matters of Tatooine. Leave now, you must, Skywalker." Yoda told me.

"Yes Master." I said bowing before ending the hologram call.

"If you and Commander Tano need me to join you I will." Rex offered.

"Thanks Rex but the few people that come the better. We don't want the Hutt's to take this as an act of aggression. This is the only hope we have to build a watchtower in the outer rim. I am leaving here to Mandalore for Ahsoka then straight to Tatooine, I'll let you know how things went when I get back." I said slapping him on the back before boarding my ship. I was the only one of this ship so Ahsoka and I would have a moment alone as a couple instead of Master and student.

"Ahsoka. Come in." I said into my hologram on the ship. Soon enough a hologram of my beautiful girlfriend appeared.

"Hello Master." She greeted me.

"Change of plan. I am coming to pick you up from Madalore now, I am heading from Kamino so I should be there in a day's time."

"What happened on Kamino?" She asked, the last time I spoke to her I was on Coruscant and about to have dinner with Padme, I had a lot to tell her.

"I will explain everything when I get there. Please apologize on behalf of the council for you having to leave early."

"Yes Master…"

"What is wrong Ashoka?"

"If you and the council don't mind, I would like to return to Mandalore to finish this class when our mission on Tatooine is over. I am bonding with my students and finally starting to make a breakthrough."

"We'll talk about that later. I will see you soon." I told her then ended the hologram.

After I ended the call I took off to Mandalore. I was alone on the ship so I had plenty of time to myself. I always enjoyed flying,especially alone, when it was just me and open space. Something about it was relaxing to me. But now that I had Ahsoka in my life I wish I could spend the time I have alone with her, I just hope when I tell her about Padme she won't be mad at me, I mean I didn't do anything wrong but Ahsoka is pregnant therefore her emotions can be everywhere. As the day passed and I had finally made it to Mandalore I was practically jumping out of my skin because I was so excited to see her. It had only been just over a week since I've seen her but I missed her like crazy. I landed the ship and walked out to greet Ahsoka and the duchess as calmly as i could, but I was excited, and I could sense that Ashoka was excited to see me as well.

"Thank you for allowing your padawan to teach the future leaders of Maladore." The duchess said upon my greeting her.

"Of course, anything for a close friend of Obi-Wan." I told her, as I mentioned his name I could see her cheeks brighten.

"Hopefully when your mission is over young Ahsoka may return to finish her teachings, the students do love her greatly." The duchess told me.

"I will speak to the council about it. But for now we are needed on a very time sensitive mission." I told her.

"Of course Master Skywalker. Again thank you Ahsoka." The duchess said before turning around and leaving us.

Ahsoka and I boarded the ship and I took off and set an autopilot course for Tattoine. As soon as the course was set I turned around and Ahsoka jumped into my arms and buried herself in me. I wrapped my arms tight around her and held her as close as I could.

"I've missed you." I whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too." She told me then pulled me down for an aggressive kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around me as she kissed me then started to walk backwards with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I managed to ask in between kisses.

"It has been far too long since I've seen you. And I need you. Now." She said and started to take off my robes.

There was no need to tell me twice. I helped her sicard my clothes then took hers off as we made our way to one of the rooms onboard the ship. They were small rooms but they would do. The entire time the both of us undressed each other our lips never left each other.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to her as I picked her up and laid her naked body down on the bed then climbed on top of her.

"You're pretty damn good looking yourself." She said winking at me then wrapping her legs around my waist.

I winked down at her giving her another small kiss on the lips before I slowly entered her. She gasped at first then melted into it. I started to slowly thrust on top of her. I was glad we were the only people on board this ship because with the amount of noise the two of us were making there was no way we would go unheard. And let's just say because it had been awhile since the two of us were intimate together neither of us lasted long.

"My god I missed you." I said when we finished and rolled around so my back was on the bed and Ahsoka was laying on my chest.

"I've missed you too." She said and reached up and landed a little peck on my lips. "So tell me what happened on Kamino."

"We only have a few hours of pure alone time, you really wanna spoil it with Jedi talk?" I asked her.

"True. Tell me why you missed our hologram chat then?" She said propping herself up on her elbow on my chest.

"About that. I was mad, I didn;t want the small time we were able to talk to each other to be when I was in a mood."

"So instead you chose to just not talk to me then?"

"I feel like you're getting mad at me." I told her.

"That'll depend on how the rest of this story goes."

"At dinner at Padme's, she basically told me she is still in love with me and wanted to give us another chance. I told her no that she should move on and be happy with someone else but the look in her face was pure heartbreak. I felt guilty for making her feel that way, that I caused her so much pain. And in these past few months while I was with you as happy as I could ever be she was stuck in the same place and I felt guilty about it."

"You felt guilty about being happy with me?" She asked.

"No, that she was in pain and I was the one who caused it. She never deserved that. She has been a strong ally and a good friend to me for many years, hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I am not mad about that. I do care for Padme too, but as long as you made it clear the two of you aren't getting back together everything is fine." She told me with a smile.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked and gave her another kiss.

"I have no idea."

"So, how is the baby doing?" I asked, putting my hand on her stomach.

"Fine, I still am not showing which is good. But it is getting hard to hide my morning sickness, especially because it comes at all times of the day."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be you did this to me." She said jokingly.

"Well you shouldn't start showing until you're about 12 weeks at the earliest, and since you're six weeks we have six more weeks to figure out what we're going to do."

"We'll worry about that later, I actually wanted to talk baby names." She said,

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Me too." I told her.

"If it is a boy, how about Sio or Jek?" She offered.

"Sio Skywalker, not bad. I like it."

"What was your idea?" She asked me.

"It is for a girl, what about Ashla?"

"Ashla Skywalker." She said testing it out. "I really like that."

"Ashla Skywalker or Sio Skywalker. I like them." I said as I continued to rub her stomach.

"Who knows, we may need to use both of them." She said suggesting it could be twins.

"Don't even joke about that." I said laughing, "They would overthrow us."


	24. Chapter 24

"So how is this going to go down?" Ahsoka asked as we prepared to land.

"We are going to ask the Hutt clan if we can set up a watch tower either on Tatooine or on a moon."

"Yes I know that, but before hand Jabba said no because he felt like the republic would be spying on them, how is it going to be any different coming from us?"

"The council believes it will be different because I was born and raised here and because you saved Jaba's son. So hopefully with that Jabba will let us put up a tower here." I told her as I landed the ship.

"I don't see how that will help us with the Hutt's, they're gangsters, they don't care if someone helped them once a long time ago." She said as we walked out of the ship and towards Jaba's palace.

"Neither do I but the council is asking that we do."

We made our way to the palace and to my surprise after we told them why we were here we were let in. I was expecting us to be turned away at the door because Jaba had already refused any Jedi contact through holograms. It wasn't too much of a welcome since there were plenty of bounty hunters around where Jabba was sitting just staring at us and keeping a hand on their weapons; little did they know if Ahsoka and I wanted to we could take them all no problem. But we weren't here for aggressive negotiations, just yet.

"The great Jabba would like to know why you have come. He has already made it clear to the Jedi council that no towers will be built on Tatooine." His personal droid told us.

"To be frank we are here to ask again." I told him, "We were hoping because of our past that you would reconsider."

"Because you saved Jabba's beloved son is the only reason you were allowed in and not killed at the door." His droid translated for Jabba after he spoke.

I opened my mouth to speak again trying to get Jabba to change his mind but at that second his son, the one we saved so long ago, came out from behind Jabba. He made a loud squealing noise that made everyone turn to him then slithered his way over to Ahsoka. I guess he remembered her because she was the one who cared for him when we rescued him. When he got to her he raised his arms up wanting her to pick him. She looked at me at first and I gave a small nod of the head to her and she reached down and picked up the little worm. He squealed in happiness and snuggled into her.

"Please, a watch tower on your planet or a moon of your planet wouldn't only benefit the republic, it would benefit you as well." Ahsoka said. "We would be able to watch out for your enemies as well."

"Jabba will consider it." His droid said after Jabba looked at Ahsoka holding his son.

"Thank you." i said giving him a small bow then gesturing for Ahsoka to give the little hutt back to his father. Ahsoka gave the baby back to his father even though he cried a bit clearly wanting to be held by Ahsoka. We both gave a small bow before exiting Jabba's palace.

"If the Huttling hadn't crawled over to you I think this mission might have been a failure." I told her as we boarded our ship and I started to make our way to where my step brother lived.

It was a short ride to the house where my step-brother and his girlfriend lived. When we landed and exited the ship I was frozen in my steps while Ahsoka had started to walk to the house. When she noticed I wasn't by her side she stopped and came over to my side.

"What is wrong Anakin?" She asked me.

"I just realized I haven't been back to this house since I brought my mother's dead body back to be buried." I told her.

She put her hand on my arm as a sign of condolence but remained silent, because Ahsoka was brought to the jedi younger then me she didn't have the bond I did with my mother so she didn't know my pain. I put my hand over hers as a show of thanks then headed to the house. I knocked on the door a few times and soon enough my step-brother answered the door, he looked shocked when he saw me; i am pretty sure he thought he would never see me again. But he still invited both Ahsoka and I into his home. He called his girlfriend over to us and we all sat on his dining room table, this felt a lot like when they had told me my mother was kidnapped.

" I honestly thought we would never see you again after your mother's passing." Owen said.

"I honestly thought I would never return her." I told him. "But I have a favor to ask. This is my padawan Ahsoka, as you probably know, part of the Jedi code is for us to not form attachments, which is the reason I never was allowed to come and visit my mother." I explained.

"I know, your mother spoke often of you and how much she missed you. She practically raised me, I miss her greatly." Owen said.

"I am glad in her final years she had you and your father, I am sorry for his passing." I apologized.

"Thank you. What was this favor you crossed the galaxy to ask?"

"Ahsoka is pregnant, and if the council were to find out she would be expelled. I want to protect her, we have a family to take in the child but we were hoping you would house her here in the later stages of her pregnancy. Please." I asked him.

"Have you fathered her child?" His girlfriend Beru asked.

"Yes I have." I answered honestly. "We are in a relationship, yes it is frowned upon by the council and if they were to find out we would both be expelled. I am asking for your help."

"We will take her in, because we are family. I am doing this for your mother." He said,

"Thank you Owen."

"How far along are you?" Beru asked Ahsoka.

"Six weeks, I still have a while before I begin to show." Ahsoka answered.

"I want to keep her in front of the council as much as I can before she starts to really show, just to throw off suspicion." I told them.

"That is a smart plan, but do you really think you can hide this from the Jedi, aren't you supposed to be all knowing?" Owen asked.

"It would make life much easier if we were all knowing, but no. We are force sensitive, we can sense things that most people cannot. With training we become much more sensitive. It will be a challenge to keep them from knowing but if we send Ahsoka out here at the right moment for the right reason our plan should work." I told him.

"Good luck to both of you. I hope your plan works, we will take her in, and if you ever need anything else please let us know. We are family."

"Thank you, we are here on Tatooine for Jedi business which will hopefully conclude tomorrow, may we both stay the night?" I asked him.

"Of course you may."

"I can show you to your room." Beru offered standing up, after her all of us stood up.

"Ahsoka go with her, I want to pay respect to my mother." I told him.

They all nodded at me and Ahsoka left with Beru to the room we will be staying in tonight and Owen left to go do whatever he was doing before the two of us showed up to his house unexpectedly, I sighed and made myway outside to where we had buried my mother three years ago. It was hard for me to be here standing at her grave again but I wanted to be with her. I missed her a lot. It was only a matter of minutes standing at her grave I felt tears stream down my face.

"Hello mother. I miss you, I miss you like crazy. Not a day goes by where I don't miss you. I wish I had more time with you before you left, I wish you were able to meet Ahsoka, you would have really liked her. She is giving me a child and you a grandchild. You would have made an excellent grandmother and if you were here still we would have placed it in your care. Sometimes I wish I was never found by the Jedi that way I could have spent your entire life with you, I might have even been able to stop you from getting kidnapped and you might have still been here today. I hope you're proud of me mother. I love you."

"How come you never talk about her?" Ahsoka asked coming to my side.

"Because watching her beaten and bruised then dying in my arms was the most painful thing I ever went through. It is not something I like to talk about. Even if I talk about the good I still get reminded of her tragic ending." I told her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around my waist and nuzzled her head in my chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She told me.

"It happens here, it isn't uncommon for raiders to take people."

"I see why you hate it here so much."

"Too many bad memories, all the good ones here involve my mother, then the order found me and I never looked back. I wish she would have been able to meet you."

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Ahsoka asked.

"At first probably not, you're very stubborn and she would have disliked it, but you would have won her over eventually, like you did me." I answered, Ahsoka rolled her eyes at me and punched my arm.

"Anakin, I've been wondering something. You and I are both Jedi's, and you are one of the most powerful Jedi's the order has ever had, what if our child is force sensitive, what if he or she is a Jedi?"

"I don't want our child to know war like we do." I answered.

"What if the order finds him or her without knowing we are its parents and take it?" She asked. "This is the only life we know but do we want that for our child?" She asked me.

"If our child is force sensitive we will train it, but I don't want our baby to be taken by the order. If it is he or she will not be able to know us as its parents, we can ask or expect a child to keep that kind of secret." I told her.

"You're right, but what if the order finds it?" She asked me, I could feel her starting to worry more and more.

"Ahsoka you are worrying too much, it is bad for the baby, you need to calm down."

"In the history of the universe has telling a worrying pregnant woman to calm down ever actually worked?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably not." I answered laughing. "But you need too, for the baby. There is a chance that the child won't be force sensitive like us. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. There is no need to worry about something that might not even happen."

"Alright." She said and I could feel her calming down. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then the both of us walked back inside.

The rest of the night was very pleasant. Owen was telling me stories about my mother and how kind she was. From what he was telling me she lived a very happy life with her new husband, I am glad my mother was happy. Owen and his girlfriend also seemed like very nice people, they were kind enough to take Ahsoka in for me and the way they talked and went about their life was nice. They were different from most of the people I knew on Tatooine, I know Ahsoka would be in good hands here. After we all had dinner together Ahsoka and I went to our room to sleep. We cuddled together and both fell asleep peacefully. I thought we woke up early but Beru and Owen were already awake and working on their chores by the time I had gotten up. I offered to help Owen with his work and when he said no that we were his guests I started working anyways, he laughed but finally accepted my help, Ashoka stayed inside with Beru doing whatever those girls were doing. It was very nice getting to know Owen and getting to work with him; that was until a member of Jabba's gang appeared at his door asking for Ahsoka and I.

"Jabba wants to meet with the two of you, he has your answer. Come with me." He said walking back to his speeder.

"The Jedi are making a deal with Jabba the Hutt?" Owen asked in shock.

"It is a bit more complicated than that." I tried explaining, :But thank you for taking us in and helping us with our other problem." I said before Ahsoka and I got on the speeder with Jabba's messenger. When we got there Jabba was waiting for us with his son at his arms again, when the little Hutt saw Ahsoka again he reached out for her and Jabba let him make his way to Ahsoka for her to hold him again.

"The great Jabba the Hutt has thought about your request and granted it, under one condotion." The droid told us.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"That your Padwan oversee the building of the tower and be in charge of it once completed, it is only she that Jabba trusts."

"Jabba, Ahsoka is a Jedi, she cannot stay here forever, she belongs with the order and the other Jedi." I explained.

"This is the only way it will happen." The droid translated for Jabba.

"What if I stay for the building of the tower and for its first few months of operations then leave it in trustworthy hands?" Ashoka offered.

I was beginning to see where Ahsoka was going with this, this would be the perfect assignment for Ashoka in the later stages of her pregnancy.

"Jabba agrees to this." The droid told us, "But he does not want the tower to be built on Tatooine, you may use one of the moons as your base."

"Thank you Jabba." I said before giving him a small bow, "I shall inform the council of our success here and in a few months we shall start the building."

"Jabba looks forward to a beneficial new relationship." The droid translated then Ashoka gave the little Hutt back to his father before we left and went to board our ship.

"Do you really think the council will be okay with this?" Ashoka asked.

"It is the only way to build this tower, they need to be. We need this tower built." I told her.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jabba won't let up, it's either Ahsoka over see's the construction and superives it for a few months and leaves it to a trusted team or it doesn't happen." I told the council once Ahsoka and I were back on the ship.

"Hmm, I think that would be acceptable." Master Koon said.

"We would be setting Padawan Tano's training back by months if we were to do so." Master Windu commented.

"If it is for a greater purpose than my own, I am okay with it." Ahsoka chimed in.

"Very selfless of you little Ahsoka." Master Koon said. "We shall send scouts out immediately to the moons of Tatooine to find an acceptable location for the watch tower."

"Very well Master. Until then Ahsoka will go back to Mandalore to finish teaching her class and we will go from there." I told the council.

Once the chat had ended Ashoka and I took off for Mandalore. Almost immediately I could sense Ashoka was uneasy.

"What's going on Snips?" I asked her.

"We're lucky everything is going along as planned so far, but I don't want to go through this pregnancy alone." She confessed.

"You're not alone Ashoka. I want to be as involved as I can." I told her.

"I know you do Anakin, but there's no way the council will let you be with me while I watch over the construction of the watch tower. The last few months of my pregnancy I will be alone."

"I don't like it either Ashoka, but we don't have much else of an option here. I will try my hardest to be there physically as much as possible." I said reaching out and holding her hand.

"I don't want to give birth without you there." She whispered and took her hand back from me.

"I will try my hardest to be there Ashoka, but Tattoine is at least a day in a half travel from Coruscant, more than likely I won't be able to make it, you're going to have to be okay with that." I told her.

"I am tired Master, if you'll excuse me I would like to get some rest before we return to Mandalore." She said getting up and leaving the bridge of the ship without another word.

I opened my mouth to try and talk to her but she was gone. I understood why she was mad at me and the situation but there was no way to get past it. I gave her some time alone before I decided to get up and go talk to her. Slowly I made my way to the small room on ship to find her laying in the bed wide awake gently rubbing her stomach. When she saw me Ahsoka turned to her side facing away from me.

"Ahsoka…" I said as I made my way to sit on the edge of her bed, "I know you're upset with me but-"

"I am not upset with you but with the circumstances of everything." She interrupted me.

"I understand that, but you need to remember this is the best option for us and our baby."

"I understand, it doesn't mean I like it." She said still not facing me. "I would like to get some rest now."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "Once we drop you off at Mandalore I don't know when I'll be able to see you again."

"I am sure." She said, I sighed before I got up and left her to get some rest.

I left her alone for basically the rest of the trip to Madalore, it wasn't until we were about to enter their solar system when she came back into the bridge and sat down next to me. Instead of saying anything to her I stayed silent and let her be the one to initiate anything. She remained silent but instead she put her hand out and I gladly took it. She smiled at me and I smiled back. When our ship started to land I gave her a small hug goodbye and set off back for Coruscant.

Almost as soon as I got back to the Jedi temple I was sent off on another mission. This time it was a war mission. A Republic fleet protecting one of the biggest medical centers in space was being attacked by s Serpratist fleet and they needed immediate help. I didn't have any time to contact Ahsoka and tell her where I was going because my need on the battlefield was too dire. When I got there our fleet was almost completely destroyed. I brought a few cruisers of my own and we engaged almost instantly in battle, the chances of us winning were slim, we were being almost completely overrun by the separatist. I sent my fighters out as soon as we got there and contacted the Jedi temple and told them we were going to need a lot more help than just me and my fleet; they told me they were going to send reinforcements immediately but until they got there I had to do my best. Which is what I did.

I sent a squadron of fighters out to protect the medical center for the separatist that were able to get through all of the fighting. My squad of fighters were going for the main ships, trying to take out their guns so we could have better odds in the fight. Unfortunately my clones weren't as good of pilots as I was, I lost about half of them before we even got close to a separatist ship. But my skills in the battlefield were far better than any of these droids, they were no match for me. By the time Jedi reinforcements had finally come I had managed to take down an entire deprivation cruiser basically by myself, maybe with the help of a few of my clones. When the rencofrments got to us it became clear to the separatists that we were going to win this battle. They tried to take off and flee but Obi-Wan, who was my reinforcement was almost as good in battle strategy as I was, he went for their hyperdrive and turned those evil droids into sitting ducks for us, just waiting to get shot down. After our victory I wanted to celebrate with Obi-Wan and give Ashoka a call to let her know what was going on but again I was sent off on another mission.

For the next few weeks this is how things have been happening. Battle after battle. As soon as one mission was over I was being sent on the next one. I was trained to be a peacekeeper not a soldier, but that's all I had been doing lately. Fighting in brutal battles, losing good men for a war that never seemed to end. Ashoka's teaching on Mandalore has extended the original week into three weeks, and right after that she was sent to Onderon to help establish a republic treaty since she was the one who helped overthrow the separatist with the rebels there. We were barely able to talk to each other so it wasn't until she was already on Onderon for two days before she was able to inform me about her new mission. It had been nearly six weeks since I had last seen her in person, and our hologram talk had been shortened to maybe 5 minutes every few days.

I had just finished with yet again another battle, losing nearly half of my men, when the council had wanted to send me on another mission. I told them no. I told them I needed to pull myself together again and this war and being thrown into so many battles and losing so many great men was starting to get to me. They immediately understood and Master Yoda apologized for constantly sending me out to battle, he said my tactics were far better then most Jedi and the council had been using that to their advantage. They told me I should return to Coruscant to take some time off before I would be sent on my next mission. I told them I would be on my way there but in reality I was going to Onderon. It was much closer than coruscant and I missed Ahsoka too much. I didn't let her know I was coming, I wanted to surprise her.

When I had landed I landed near the main city where the true King was ruling. Without stopping I made my way to the palace because I knew Ashoka was staying there while creating a treaty with Onderon. After asking a few servants of the palace where to go they informed me where Ashoka's room was, when I got there she wasn't there. I roamed the halls of the palace and was then escorted by one of the guards to where she was last seen. When I got to the room she was in she was at a large table eating a meal with Lux Bonteri, someone who I knew Ashoka had a good relationship with in the past. As soon as I saw her my face lit up, I was so excited to see her. She didn't notice me at first, she was too into her conversation with Lux, laughing and smiling. At first it didn't bother me but the look on his face when he looked at her was all too familiar with me, it was the look of someone who cared too much for a person, romantically. Ahsoka was laughing at something she said then turned her head and finally saw me. At first she was in shock but her face lit up when she saw me.

"Master Skywalker!" She said excitedly and stood up. I looked at her and she was wearing a cloak completely closed around her, probably trying to hide her stomach. "I didn't know the council was sending you out here." She said and came over to me and gave me a small bow, we were in the presence of others and that meant we were teacher and student right now, not boyfriend and girlfriend.

"They don't know I'm here. They asked me back to Coruscant and I made a detour here to check in on my young Padawan." I told her, "Lux, it is good to see you again."

"You too general Skywalker, Onderon owes your many thanks for lending us Ahsoka to help overthrow the false king and for us to join the republic." He told me sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Of course." I responded by shaking his hand. "If you don't mind I would like a word in private with my Padawan."

"Of course." Lux said.

"This way Master." Ahsoka said and left the room and I followed her.

She was making her way back to her room and on the slow walk there it was incredibly hard to not stop her as we walked and picked her up and embrace her. When we finally made it to her room she made sure the door was locked before she threw herself into my arms and buried her head into my next. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"If I hadn't have told the council I needed a break from all the war I fear it would have been even longer until I got to see you again." I told her then gave her a light kiss on the lips and put her down.

"I've missed you Anakin, I wish I could be out there on the battlefield with you." She told her.

"As do I, no one knows my battle strategies as well as you do. But you have a very good reason to stay off the battlefield." I said getting down on my knees in front of her.

As I got down on my knees Ahsoka opened her cloak and revealed her growing belly to me. It had been weeks since I last was able to see Ahsoka and her growing stomach in person. The last time I saw her she was completely flat but not she was sticking out at least three or four inches. I looked up at her and asked with my eyes if I could touch her stomach and she just rolled her eyes and laughed before taking my hands in hers and put my hands on her stomach to feel her bump. As I felt my growing child I felt nothing but warmth radiate through me. I loved this child so much and to see it grow in the woman I loved was the best feeling in the world, I thought I knew what it felt like to be truly happy, but Until this moment I didn't. This is what happiness was. I smiled and placed a kiss on her stomach before standing back up.

"Have you felt any kicks yet?" I asked her.

"No not yet." She answered rubbing her stomach.

"I wish I could have been here when you started to show."

"I do too."

"So are we going to talk about the way Lux was looking at you?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka I'm not stupid. I know that look he gave you. Do I have anything to be concerned about?"

"No, you don't Anakin. You know I love you and only want you. Lux and my relationship is in the past. Nothing-"

"Relationship?" I asked cutting her off. "He was the one you were with before me!?"

"That was a long time ago Anakin, that ended way before you and I even got together." She explained. "We're just friends."

"How much longer are you going to need to be here for the peace treaty? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you and him together."

"Excuse me? I have given you reason to doubt my loyalty to you. I never told you about Lux because you never asked. I am risking my status and a Jedi knight by carrying your child, the only life I have ever known or wanted. More than once have I been okay with you going to visit Padme when you guys were in a longer relationship then Lux and I were ever in. And now you're uncomfortable with me being in his company while I work out a peace treaty for the Republic?" She all but yelled at me.

I stayed silent and looked at my feet. I knew I was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry." I said to her then sat on her bed and put my head in my hands. "I've just been so stressed out lately and under a lot of pressure. And not being able to be with you these last few weeks have been hard on me."

"Then stay here for a few days with me and cool your head. Tell the council you were on your way back and I called you to help me with the treaty." She offered and sat next to me.

"Okay." I told her and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from me.

"I'm still mad at you for that comment though."

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"I know you are. But I'm pregnant and hormonal right now so I get to be mad. I'll come find you later." She said then hit me on the head before leaving


	26. Chapter 26

After Ahsoka left the room, I called the council and told them that I was near the Onderon system when I got Ahsoka's call asking for help. They were fine with me being there to help her out, they didn't ask any questions, only wanting for us to bring the treaty as soon as it was signed. After I finished my hologram call with the council I took a nap in Ashoka's bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until she was shaking me awake apparently hours later.

"Master, wake up."

"I'm up snips." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's dinner time. You slept all day." She informed me. "The King heard you came to pay me a visit and set up a room for you to stay in. I checked it out; it's much bigger and nicer than mine."

"I'm sure we can sneak you in my room no problem." I told her. "I'm actually starving now that you mention it. Where is the dining hall here?"

"Actually, I packed us a picnic, I also have a speeder waiting for us outside the palace, I decided we need a night just for us." She told me.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No I still am. But we don't know how long the council will let you stay here and I want to make the most out of the time we have together." She told me. "Not hurry up."

"Yes ma'am." I said and gave her a wink as I got up.

She rolled her eyes at me and we made our way out of the palace. I asked her about her time here and she said she was having a good time but that she missed being on the battlefield. I told her I wished we were reversed; as much as I loved being out of the battlefield, it was beginning to be too much for me, I wished I was working on peace treaties. When we got outside the palace I hopped on the speeder and Ahsoka climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around me as we took off into the jungle. It felt weird to have her growing stomach pressed against my back but at the same time it felt nice, that was my child growing in there. We went a lot further into the jungle then most people would have for a picnic but we wanted to be alone. When we finally got to a decent flat area I set up our picnic; Ashoka tried to help but I told her not to lift a finger, I wanted to do something nice for my pregnant girlfriend.

"I miss being with you." I told her as I sat down and she sat between my legs, I had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and my mother hand was resting on her growing stomach.

"I miss you too Anakin." She said leaning further back into me. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I." I told her and kissed the side of her head.

As we were enjoying the peace and quiet of being together my comms went off, I knew it would be the council.

"Skywalker here." I said into it and Ahsoka moved away from me to start eating while I talked to the council.

"Anakin, how's the treaty going with Onderon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It will be signed by either tonight or tomorrow." Ahsoka answered for me.

"Perfect. I'm glad you're here too Ashoka; as soon as you have the treaty signed both of you should head back to the temple." Obi-Wan told us.

"Does the council need us for something?" I asked hoping the two of us would not be sent out to another battlefield, I don't want Ahsoka out there in her condition.

"No, but the council has selected where the new watch tower will be on one of the moons of Tatooine. The two of you will be dispatched there soon."

"Why not just send us there from here?" I asked him.

"Because it is a council order that you both return. Plus we need that treaty to be hand delivered by the one who obtained the King's signature, and I'm assuming the council wants one last word with Ahsoka before she's sent to hang water controlled space. Now are you done questioning me?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"I will always question you Master. As soon as we have the treaty we will be on our way." I told him as I ended the chat.

"Do you really think it will be signed tonight?" I asked Ahsoka.

"If I'm being honest, I've had the signed treaty for a few days now. I just didn't want to go back to the temple. I was afraid someone would be able to sense that I am pregnant or that they would send me to a battlefield." She told me.

She had a point. At this stage in her pregnancy there was no way to hide her bump. Maybe someone would think she has just gained some weight but because she is a Jedi she is extremely fit so no other Jedi would believe that. She told me that in her last few weeks on Onderson she had been wearing her cloak at all times, just to be sure no one could see her growing stomach or to ask any questions.

"I see why you'd be afraid Snips, but we have to face them. The trick will be to get this past Yoda; if anyone would sense you're pregnant it would be him." I told her.

"How are we going to be able to do that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We just need to take our minds off the baby as much as possible. We so much as think about the baby and the council might sense something. For those few moments we need to forget that you're pregnant."

"I wish things could be simpler." She said and laid down on the floor and rubbed her stomach.

"Me to Snip, me too…"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"You know you can ask me anything." She responded sitting up.

"It's about Lux."

"Anakin, I thought we were over this." She said laying back down.

"I'm just curious. When did that happen?" I asked her.

"Ever since I've met Lux we've had a little flirtation, but that was it. It wasn't until I helped him escape death watch that we were physical. Then when you, Obi-Wan, and I were here to help the rebels we ended things. I told him as a Jedi I can't be the partner he wants me to be so we went our separate ways. We've remained friends though. That's all." She explained.

"Why did you tell me before?" I asked.

"Because it was never important. Ever since you've I haven't given him one thought. And before we were together I was afraid telling my Master would get me expelled from the order."

"You were afraid I'd turn you in?"

"You, no. But the more people that found out the more likely to truth would get out to a member of the council. How many people knew about you and Padme?" She asked me.

"No one, a droid here or there but I'd clear their memory right after." I told her.

"Why did you two end your relationship?" She asked me.

"I was falling out of love with her, things weren't going well for us for a long time. And when she decided to go back to Naboo that was the final straw. It was hard being in a secret relationship and being so far away; especially to be in a relationship with someone who didn't understand my ways and I didn't understand hers." I explained.

"That's understandable." She said. "We should get back to the palace now. Inform the King we need to be on our way." She said then started to get up.

"Not so fast." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down so she was sitting on top of me.

"Anakin." She giggles then wrapped her arms around my neck. "We're in public." She warned.

"I guess I better be quick then." I smirked at her then pulled her down for another kiss and laid her down on the ground below me.


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on Master, we've been gone too long." Ahsoka said as she got dressed after we had sex at our outdoor picnic.

"I can't help myself." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "You're too beautiful, you make me stop everything I'm doing to look at you." I told her then kissed the side of her head.

"Anakin." She giggled then escaped my arms. "We could be caught any second. We need to get back to work."

"Fine." I groaned and got up and finished getting ready myself.

We cleaned up our mess and made sure we were both presentable before getting back on the speeder and heading back to the palace. Once back at the palace I was with Ahsoka as she informed the King that she was leaving. He said he was sad to see her leave but forever grateful for her and all the help she has provided for Onderon and it was because of her that Onderon was now a part of the galactic republic. She thanked the King for being so hospitable to her and then we were on our way to my ship to take us back to the Jedi temple. But as we were walking out Lux stopped us and wanted to say goodbye to us; he just wanted to say goodbye to her but was being polite by saying he wanted to say goodbye to me as well.

"It-it was really good to see you again Ahsoka. Come back soon, yeah?" Lux said, blushing a little bit.

"Yes I will. The Republic Senate will still have a spot for you if you ever reconsider." She offered him.

"Maybe one day I will." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for housing my Padawan but we need to be on our way now." I told him.

"Yes of course Master Jedi, again, thank you." He said before Ahsoka and I made our way inside the ship.

We made our way back to the Jedi council in good time. Small talk the entire time, just catching up on the weeks that we were a part from each other. I hated being away from her for as long as we were but I know that we weren't likely to be together in the later parts of her pregnancy so I treasured these moments we had just the two of us. When we arrived at the temple Ahsoka sealed her cloak again and I put one on me and sealed mine as well. Ahsoka raised her eyebrow at me when I did so.

"It will be less strange if we are both wearing our cloaks instead of just you wearing one." I explained.

"Smart thinking Master." She said as we exited the ship and began to make our way to the council. As we did I saw Ahsoka's hand wander to her stomach and she lightly stroked her belly.

"Don't do that." I whispered to her.

"Sorry." She whispered back. "I do it unconsciously sometimes now. It comforts me."

"That's fine but not in front of the council. They cannot know about the baby." I reminded her.

We made our way to the council where the members were all there waiting for our report. We got there and got straight to business. Ahsoka gave her report about what happened on Onderon and she gave them the peace treaty that the King signed when he joined the republic. Everything seemed to be going very well.

"Job well done Padawan Tano." Master Windu told her. "We appreciate all that you're doing for the Republic. We have chosen a moon in the Tatooine system to build the watchtower, Jabba won't even allow us to send supplies there without you being there. It is crucial to us that we start the building of the tower now. We are sending you there immediately. Along with your Master for now. There is no need for you to fall behind on your training while you oversee a watch tower."

"Yes Master." We both said, then we started to turn away.

"Little 'Soka." Master Koon stopped her, "Something is different with you, what is it?"

"It has just been a while since you've seen me. My lekku has grown more since the last time I've seen you." She added nonchalantly.

"Hmmm, very well, be on your way then. Tattonie is a long way away." Koon said then we both bowed before we left the council.

As soon as we were out of the council room we made our way to my room. As soon as we were both in I locked the door and we let out a huge sigh; Master Koon almost caught something. I don't know if it was because he was the one who found her when she was a youngling and they have remained close ever since and he was able to tell that her body was changing because of the pregnancy or he sensed it. Whatever the reason was, it was too close, she had to stay away from the council from now until she delivered.

I turned from my door and made my way over to my bed and laid down on it, within seconds Ahsoka was curling at my side and I was stroking her back. It was risky for us to be together like this especially in the temple but we needed this. I gave her a squeeze before getting up and heading to the washroom attached to my room for a shower. When I finished my shower Ahsoka was no longer in my room; slowly I got dressed and packed a little bit before making my way over to Ahsoka's room to tell her to start packing for us going to Tatooine. We both knew that once I dropped her off there I wouldn't be picking her up until after she had the baby. When I walked in her room she was sitting on her bed looking at a few of her clothes laying on her bed.

"It would be more efficient if you put those in a bag." I suggested to her.

"There's no point."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"They don't fit. My clothes stopped fitting a few weeks ago and I have been altering my clothes or getting new ones on Olderon." She informed me.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. "Well we can get you some new clothes once we're on Tatooine."

"Sounds like a plan." She said unenthusiastically before getting up and putting her cloak back on. "It will be better if we just leave now. The longer we are here the higher chance we have of a Jedi running into us and figuring something out."

"Are you okay Snips?" I asked her.

"I'm just sad to be leaving the temple. It won't be for months until I am back to Jedi business." She said as her hand wandered back to her growing stomach.

"Anything else bugging you?" I asked.

"I know being on Tatooine is the best option for us and I am thankful that this mission came when it did but…"

"But you'd rather be on the battlefield." I finished for her.

"Yes. I am a Jedi-junky if you will." She joked.

"It is okay to miss your Jedi work, it is all you know, it's a lifestyle, it is your lifestyle"

"I know, but I have a very good reason to stay off the battlefield." She smiled down at her stomach.

"I wish I could spend every moment with the two of you." I said going over to her and placing my hand on her stomach.

"I wish you could too. Come on let's go, maybe the council won't have another mission for you for a while and you'll be able to stay with me longer."

"I will stay with you as long as I can." I said before giving her another kiss on the side of the head before we walked out of her room and towards the landing platform where our ship was waiting for us with a small squardrent of clones, one of them being Rex.

We planned to work from small ships instead of a cruiser because we didn't want to draw sepratist attention to us and we built the tower. This ship, along with a few others we would pick up along the way to Tatooine would be the only ones we would have. All of us would be staying on Tatooine as refugees in small groups until the air on the base was breathable; this was our way of staying invisible. Rex, Ahsoka, and I would be our own small group and we would be staying with Owen; Rex, who we were keeping in the dark about Ahsoka's pregnancy.

On the way to Tatooine, which was not a small trip, the ship was very small meaning that Ahsoka and I would be sharing a room; but because the ship was smaller our room was closer to the Clones rooms. Rex, Ahsoka, and I were on the bridge flying the ship when in a few hours in Ahsoka got tired and headed to our room to take a nap.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Rex asked.

"Rex, it's just me and you, you don't need to be so formal when we're alone." i said with a smile.

"What is different with Commander Tano?" He asked. "I can't put my finger on it but something is different about her.

"Nothing. Nothing is different with her." I answered quickly.

"No something is. I can't quite put my finger on it but she's been acting differently lately and something looks different about her." Rex pushed.

"It's just been awhile since you've last seen her."

"Maybe." He said scratching his chin.

"You Ahsoka, and I will be staying on the edge of the town with my step-brother, promise you won't embarrass me?" I joked with him, trying to change the topic.

"Honestly before this mission I didn't know you had a brother, even more surprised you knew him, most Jedi don't know their birth family."

"Yeah well I was taken into the Order at a much older age then most are." I pointed out.

"Must have been a hard transition for you."

"It was, but this is where I belong." I told him.

We continued to make small talk for a while. I knew hiding Ahsoka's pregnancy really a Jedi would be difficult but I forgot about the clones that knew Ahsaoka well; they would notice a difference. Forcahtnly Rex was the only clone on this mission that Ashoka knew very well. After a few hours I excused myself from the bridge and let Rex fly us for a bit while I went to go check on Ahsoka. When I got there she was sleeping peacefully on her side; I smiled at her and gently woke her up.

"Ahsoka wake up, as much as I would like to let you sleep forever this is still a mission." I reminded her.

"I am up." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes."I'm hungry."

"Come on." I said laughing and helping her up, "Let's go get something to eat."

She nodded and got up and started to walk towards the door but I grabbed her to stop her.

"What?" She asked.

"Forgetting something?" I asked, grabbing her cloak that was on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot that." She said grabbing it and wrapping it around her so that her growing bump was hidden.


	28. Chapter 28

Ahsoka and I had a quick meal together then I sent her to the bridge to take over flying so Rex can get some food or take a break. I trusted Ahsoka to fly the ship by herself so I made my way back to the room she and I were sharing and tried to rest my eyes. As much as I wanted to sleep I just couldn't, my mind wouldn't rest, all I could think about was Ashoka and the baby. Would I be a good father? I knew Ahsoka would be an amazing other so I had nothing to worry about there. But would her father do a good job raising our baby? Would the baby be force sensitive like us? Would the Order find out about the baby and take it? Or would a sepratist find out about the baby and kidnap it? How can I protect my child if I'm so far away from it being a Jedi?

I was beginning to panic but I knew what would help me right now, the only thing that could calm my mind was Ashoka. I needed her. I got up from bed and made my way over to the bridge where I knew she was. Thankfully, when I entered it was only her, Rex had not returned from his break yet. When Ahsoka saw me she smiled at me but as soon as she saw the worry on my face she stopped smiling.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I am worried I am going to be a horrible father." I told her as I sat down next to her.

"Anakin!" She almost shouted and turned her seat so she was facing me directly. "Why would you ever think that?"

"So many things can happen that would be out of our control. What if the order takes the baby? What if your father does a horrible job at raising it? What if the Separatists get their filthy hands on our child? How am I supposed to protect it when I will be so far away from it?" I blurted out then dropped my head into my hands.

"Wow, normally you're the one calming me down."

"I am being serious I screw up, I will ruin our child's life."

"No you won't Anakin. Our child is so lucky to have you as its father. Never in my life have I met someone as caring and compassionate as you." She said, taking my hands in hers. "There will be problems we can't help but as long as you and I do everything in our power to make sure our child is happy and healthy everything will be fine. Everything will be okay. Now you're the one that needs to stop worrying."

"But-" I started.

"No." She interrupted me, "There are alot of things out of our control and there will be many more things out of our control with this child but we cannot worry okay? Do you love this baby?" She asked me.

"With all my heart."

"Then everything will be okay. Just focus on how much you love this baby, not about what we cannot control." She told me.

"Okay." I told her and I could feel myself calming down.

"Feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Good. What brought on that worry?"

"I am not sure, I think it just sort of hit me that I am going to be a parent." I told her. "Now that we are being sent out here it all became so much more real."

"You're going to be a wonderful father Anakin, and this baby will love you so much." She told me and I smiled at that, I cannot wait to meet this child. My child.

"Thank you." I said to her and smiled.

She smiled back at me and gave my hands a kiss before going back to flying the ship. Normally I like being in control of the ship because I am the best pilot I know but I trust Ahsoka, I am the one who trained her on flying therefore I know she's good. Not as good as I am though, I don't think anyone is. A while into our flying Rex came back onto the bridge from his small break. Since all of us were friends the air was light and we were having a good time; but from the corner of my eye I kept seeing Rex look over at Ahsoka, he knew something was different about her and I guess I wasn't very convincing at telling him nothing was different with her. I guess now I am going to have to keep them apart as much as I can for now, but when I leave Ahsoka here Rex is staying with her. I don't know how this will play out.

"Rex go make sure our men are prepared to land." I ordered him.

"But Master, we are still half a day away from Tatooine." Ahsoka said.

"I know, but I need us to land and disperse as quickly as possible, I don't want to draw attention to us." I explained. Even though Ahsoka is my girlfriend I don't like it when she questions my orders.

"Yes sir." Rex said then left the bridge.

"What was that about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I need you and him to keep a distance." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked clearly taken back.

"Ahsoka, he can tell something is different about you. I tried throwing him off but he knows you too well to know something is up." I explained to her.

"Oh…" She said then got quiet.

"I know you guys are friends and it will be hard but he can't know." I told her.

"Yeah I know." She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

Instead of saying anything I stayed silent. I know this would be hard on her, distancing herself from her friends but it was best for the baby. The rest of the trip to Tattoine was uneventful. Either Ahsoka, Rex, or myself stayed on the bridge at all times and we made it to Tattoine safe and undetected by anyone else. As soon as we landed everyoneboard our ship synched our coms and we all went our separate ways to the locations we were staying at. Ahsoka, Rex, and I took off for my step-brothers house. A few groups of men were to immediately take off to the moon where the tower is to be built to start construction. As soon as there was breathable air and enough room for all the clones they would be moving into the tower while Ahsoka would stay on Tatooine with Owen. When we got to my step brother's house he welcomed us in with open arms, we told him in advance that Rex would be staying with us at his house for a short amount of time and that he didn't know about Ahsoka's pregnancy and that he couldn't know. They understood and were okay with everything.

As soon as we were settled at Owens house Ahsoka and I headed for Jabba's palace to inform him we are going to start construction now. Rex insisted on coming with us but I told him no and to stay here, Jabba was barely even okay with Ahsoka and I going to his palace, I didn't want to push my luck by bringing a Republic soldier. At Jabba's palace things went very smoothly, he accepted us into his palace and once we told him we were about to start construction he merely nodded his head and Ahsoka and I were on our way back to my step-brothers house. Since we were back almost near sunset I told Rex we would take it easy for the night then start as soon as the sun rose the next day. The entire time Rex kept an eye on Ahsoka, I tried keeping myself between the two of them but I could sense him inspecting her. I didn't like it. How would things go once I leave Tattoine? Would Rex discover the truth about her?

"We don't have enough rooms here to house each of you, two of you will have to share a room." Owen informed me.

"Ahsoka and I will share a room and Rex will have his own." I told Owen.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked.

"I am sure." I told him. "Go take your leave Captain."

"Sir yes sir." He said before following Owen to the spare room where he will be staying.

I waited until Rex was in his room before I led Ahsoka to ours. Once inside I locked the door and sat on the bed and let out a big sigh, this was going to be harder than I expected. Ahsoka saw my frustration and sat next to me and put her hand on my back. I smiled at her and ested my forehead against hers.

"Everything will be alright Anakin." She told me.

"Will it though?" I asked her. "What happens when I leave here for another mission and you get bigger and bigger? Rex is already suspicious about something as it is, I can't protect you if I am not here."

"I don't need to be protected Anakin, I can hide this pregnancy and do my job at the same time. Don't you have any faith in me?" She asked.

"Of course I do Snips. But I can't help but worry." I said and smiled at her.

"Maybe it will just be easier to tell Rex?" She offered. "Time and time again he has proven his loyalty to us, he even refused to tell Master Windu where you were when you asked him to keep quiet when you disobeyed the council. He is extremely loyal to us."

"I don't know Snips, the less people that know the better."

"I know." She said and kissed the side of my head. "Come on, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She said and laid down on my bed. I followed her actions and closed my eyes while draping my arm over her growing stomach and fell asleep that way.

The next few weeks on Tatooine went well. The council had yet to send me on another mission yet so I was still here with Ahsoka. I stayed on the sideline and let Ahsoka be the one to lead this mission since it was hers, I spoke up when she asked for help, which was rare, she was just as stubborn as I am. Everytime she was in the presence of clones she wore her cloak to hide her stomach, now that she was eighteen weeks along, there was no way to hide her pregnancy without her cloak on. The air on the moon for the base was almost breathable, it would be ready in a week or so; once it was breathable all of the clones would move to the base and construction would finish there. It would be months until the base would be operational, just before Ahsoka's due date. Ahsoka made her daily appearances with the clones giving them their orders and every few days she flew to the moon to check on the construction of the base. Other than that she stayed on Tatooine in Owens house. Sometimes Jabba would request a meeting with her on the status of the construction of the tower. Aside from that things were going smoothly.

One day Owen and I were sitting at the table and he was telling me a story about my mother while Rex was out helping Beru outside when Ahsoka yelled for me. Instantly my heart started to race and I used the force to run as fast as I could to get to our room where she was laying in bed.

"Ahsoka! What's happening? Is everything alright?" I said looking around the room to see if there was an intruder.

"Come here!" She demanded me.

I made my way over to her and she grabbed my hand and placed it over her stomach. At first I was confused but in a second I realized what she wanted from me. The baby had started to kick. I was amazed at first and I got down on my knees and put both of my hands on her stomach to feel my child kick.

"Oh my force." I whispered. "This is amazing." I said feeling the baby kick and kick and kick. "He is really going at it."

"I know," She smiled and laughed, "It just started." She said and rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you for calling for me. But you know if rex was inside-"

"Yes, yes I know. But he wasn't and I knew he wasn't. Shut Up and feel our baby kicking. What makes you think it is a boy anyways?" She asked.

"I don't think it is. But with the kicking everything just got so much more real. I don't want to keep calling it 'it'" I told her.

"Well 'it' will have to do, just until he or she decides to come out and meet us." She told me.

"I am so happy I was here to feel its first kicks, I hope I will be there for when he or she is born."

"I hope you will be here too. I don't want to give birth alone." She admitted.

"Hopefully you won't have to. Take the rest of the day to rest and relax, I'll take over the mission for today." I told her.

"No, I can work." She said and yawned.

I laughed at her and gently pushed her back so she was laying on the bed. I made my way out of the room and as I did my comms went off, it was from the council.

"Skywalker here." I said unhappily, I knew that they were going to ask.

"Anakin, we have another mission for you." Obi-Wan told me.

"Of course you do. I understand, send me the coordinates and I will be on my way." I told him.

"Leaving already?" Rex asked me.

"Rex," I greeted him, "I didn't see you there. And yeah, I am not sure what the mission is but my time here is over. You'll be in good hands here with Ahsoka."

"I know I will sir, Commander Tano can handle herself. And don't worry, I'll look after her while you're gone." He told me.

"I know you will." I said and started to walk back to the room where Ahsoka had just fallen asleep, I needed to tell her I was leaving.

"I will make sure she is fine sir, and the baby." Rex told me.


	29. Chapter 29

"I will make sure she is fine sir, her and the baby." Rex told me.

I stopped in my tracks with my back to Rex. As soon as those words left his mouth I froze, panic raced through my body. How did he know? How did he figure it out? Ahsoka and I had been extremely careful.

"Baby? What baby?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Excuse me for being so blunt sir, but I know that she is pregnant." He said.

"Ahsoka is not pregnant Rex. You know that is forbidden for a Jedi." I told him crossing my arms.

"She has done an amazing job leading this mission and keeping it from all of the clones but I know her sir, and we've been staying in the same house for weeks now. I haven't seen her stomach but because she never takes her cloak off I am assuming she is well into her pregnancy."

I was at a loss for words.

"Because you two have been sharing a room for the last few weeks I am assuming you know what I am saying is the truth." He continued. "I know you're protecting her. And since you're leaving, I will protect her sir. You can count on it."

"I…"

"Sir, I won't tell anyone. Commander Tano has saved my life time and time again. She has been a great friend since day one, I think of her as a little sister, I want to keep her safe."

"How did you figure it out?" I asked him.

"I've never seen her bump but it's the small things she does, she eats more, sleeps more, always keeps her cloak on, she's stayed away from the battlefield for months now but hasn't complained about it once. None of the other clones have noticed anything, just me, and I have kept it to myself. I figured it out a few weeks ago but I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place; until now. You're leaving, and she is going to need someone to watch her back."

"Have you told her that you know? Or at least suspected anything?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Do you know who the father is?" I asked slowly, Ahsoka and I have been extremely careful by concealing our relationship, but I wanted to know if he had figured that out too.

"No, but I can assume."

"What does that mean Rex?" I asked angrily.

"I know she spent some time on Onderon a few months ago, and back when we helped the rebels I saw a spark between her and Lux Bonteri." He said truthfully. "I believe he is the father."

"Are you going to ask me if that is true?" I asked him.

"No, I am not. I know you wont give me an honest answer if I do ask."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're protecting her. You won't tell me the truth without talking to her first, asking her if it is okay that I know. If you guys had wanted me to know you would have told me months ago. I am not offended, I just know right now with you leaving she will need my help." He said.

Instead of saying anything I wanted up next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I gave his shoulder a small squeeze then walked into the room that I shared with Ahsoka. She was still asleep so I gently sat on the bed and tapped her awake.

"Master? What is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"We have a few problems Snips."

"Oh force, what happened?" She asked, now wide awake.

"For one, Rex knows."

"Knows? About the baby?" She asked, raising her voice and putting a hand on her growing stomach. "How? We have been so careful."

"I know we have. But he knows you. He knew something was off weeks ago and he figured it out. He just talked to me about it."

"What did he say? Will he tell the council?" She asked.

"No he won't. He said he is going to help us and watch over you when I can't."

"When you can't?"

"The council called, they have another mission for me." I informed her. "I have to go."

"We both knew you would be called away eventually. Does he know that you're the father?"

"No, he thinks Lux is the father actually. Apparently he sensed a connection between the two of you back when he helped the rebels and he knew that you were stationed out there a few months ago and he thinks that he is the father. But he respects your privacy and wont ask if that is true or not."

"Do you think we should just tell him?" She asked.

"I don't think so. He's okay with you being pregnant and he's not telling the council because he thinks that Lux is the father. If he knows I am the father then he might change his mind, he might tell the council thinking that I took advantage of you." I explained.

"I don't think that he will. He is one of our best friends, I don't think he would. I trust him." She told me. "But if you're not comfortable with it then we won't tell him. Any plans about the baby we make together."

"We'll talk about it more later. But I think we should talk to him while I am still here, I have to leave soon." I told her and helped her to her feet.

She thanked me and we made our way over to where I had left Rex. He was waiting patiently for us and as he saw us coming he stood up straight. We made our way to him and Ahsoka took a deep breath before opening her cloak and revealing her growing stomach to Rex. Rex didn't move his eyes to look at her stomach and instead kept his gaze straight ahead.

"At ease, soldier." I told him, "Nothing leaves this room here, you don't have to be a soldier right now, just a friend."

"It's true Rex, I am pregnant, but please, don't tell the council. I have a plan." She told him.

"I would never tell anyone Ahsoka. I help you hide it for the rest of the mission." Rex told Ahsoka.

"I never meant for this to happen, but this baby is a blessing to me, I will keep he or she safe. I have a plan, after I give birth here I will deliver the baby to my father on another planet and he will raise it for me,I will visit it when I can but I will continue my Jedi training." She explained to him.

"As long as you're happy." He said and smiled.

"I will be. Thank you." She said and smiled.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen weeks.: She said and smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh." He said, looking a little shocked.

"What?" She asked him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. You just look a little further along than that." He said. "But hey, I don't know anything about babies or pregnancy. I may be wrong."

"Don't worry Rex, none of us here really do. But it's something we'll figure out along the way." I told him. "Thank you for looking out for her, but I need to go. Walk me to my ship?" I asked Ahsoka.

She nodded and closed her cloak before coming to my side and walking with me to my ship. We waited until we knew we were out of hearing distance before we started talking.

"That went pretty well." She said, clearly surprised.

"Yeah it did. But we really can't let anyone else know, too many people know now. It's too risky." I told her.

"I know." She said and brushed her shoulder against mine.

I smiled at that, I really wish that I could have hugged her or held her or something. I just wanted to be her boyfriend right now, not her master. I wanted to be more. When we got to my ship she looked up at me with a look I have seen many times, she wanted to kiss me. And I wanted to kiss her too.

"You have no idea how much I want to abandon this mission and be here with you, to take you away from all this and have our baby together." I whispered to her and took a step closer to her.

"Anakin." She whispered, warning me I was getting too close and about to cross the boyfriend/teacher line.

"I mean it." I said and started to reach out to hold her hand. Instead she stopped me and put my hand back to my side.

"Anakin, what are you doing? I love you, you know that. But be careful, you're crossing the boyfriend/teacher line. We don't know if we're being watched or not. You're my teacher right now." She reminded me.

"I know. I know. But that doesn't change how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Come with me." I said grabbing her hand and boarding the ship then closing the hatch. We were the only ones on the ship and now I made it so no one would be able to see us either. I took both her hands in mind and held them to my chest. "Ahsoka, I love you more than I could ever imagine, more than I ever thought was possible to love someone. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met, I watched you grow over the last few years into this amazing warrior and I know you will be the best possible mother to our child.

"Anakin." She whispered with a smile and tear pooling in her eyes as she stroked my face.

"Let me finish." I begged her. "All I want is for you to be happy. And I know I can make you happy. I want to build a life together, a future. Things won't always be easy because we are Jedi but as long as I have you I know I will be happy, and I truly do believe we can be happy together. I will spend every second of the rest of my life making you happy and loved and I will be a good father to our children. Ahsoka, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked her as I got down on one knee.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ahsoka, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked her as I got down on one knee.

Ahsoka had always had trouble hiding her emotions, and now that I had just gotten down on one knee and asked to marry me on a ship on Tatooine while she was carrying my child; her face was full of shock. Her mouth was open as if she was trying to speak but no words came out. I was down on one knee with her hand in mine, I didn't have a ring with me because I didn't know I was going to ask her to marry me until the words were coming out of my mouth. She stayed silent and in shock; for a second I thought she was going to say no.

"Anakin…" She whispered. "You want to marry me?" She finally spoke.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be down on one knee asking you to marry me." I said with a smirk.

"You're not just asking me this because I'm pregnant or because we both know it will be a while before we get to see each other again?" She asked.

"No, I am asking you because I love you. Because even though we are defying all we know by being together and having a baby while being Jedi, I love you. Because even though it will be weeks maybe even months before we see each other, I love you. Because even though we live in a war, I love you. Because no matter what the force throws at us, we will face it together, because we love each other. That's why I am asking you to marry me, because I love you."

"In that case, yes. I will marry you." She answered as a huge smile spread across her face.

I couldn't help but have my own huge smile spread across my face. I stood up and grabbed her and pulled close to me and hugged her tightly. After a couple of seconds I let her go and placed both of my hands on her face and slowly brought my face down to hers and kissed her lips softly. After a couple of seconds I pulled away and those two huge smiles were still on both of our faces. I was about to say something to her but she grabbed me and brought me back down for another kiss, a little more aggressive than the one I had just given her. I laughed against her lips but didn't fight the kiss. After a few more moments I pulled away, as much as I wanted to stay on this ship and make out with my fiance I had a mission that I needed to get to.

"I wish you could stay." She said while snuggled into my chest.

"I wish I could too, I want too." I said as I held her tighter.

"Go, be a Jedi, do great on the battlefield for me. Don't worry about me, Rex and Owen will watch over me." SHe said getting out of my grip.

"I will always worry about you." I told her then gave her one last kiss before she left the ship.

After she left the ship I took off towards Coruscant. I had no idea what my mission was going to be or even where it would be but the safest bet is that it would be somewhere near the heart of the Republic. Once my course was locked in the ship I put it on autopilot and called Obi-Wan from my hologram on the ship to get more details about what my mission is.

"General Kenobi here." He said when he answered.

"Hello there Master, I just left Ahsoka, what is my mission?" I asked him.

"A boring one it seems, but you were requested for it."

"I was requested for it? By who?" I asked.

"By the chancellor." He told me. "He is heading to Naboo for some festival, we wanted to send a security detail with him but he denied, instead he would rather just have you as his bodyguard."

"Naboo?" I asked, dreading what that would mean. If the chancellor was going to Naboo for a festival, it was probably a big deal, and any big deal on Naboo meant the Queen would be there, Padme.

"Yes, I offered to go in your place but he personally requested you and the council granted it."

"Thank you for offering but I will be fine. When does this festival take place?" I asked.

"In a week's time, enough time for you to come back here and rest before accompaining the chancellor to Naboo. We shall see soon." He said before ending the call.

Great. Just great. I had no issue with Padme, but after our last meeting and what I said to her I have a feeling she might have an issue with seeing me. Padme has never been a vindictive person but she's also never had her heart broken the way that I broke hers. I really have no idea what to expect when I get to Naboo.

Coruscant was almost a two day flight away from Tatooine so I had some time to kill on my route there. I spent much of my time mediating and trying to become closer to the force. In times where I was unsure of things I always had the force to guide me and be there for me, it felt good to try and become closer to it. While all I really wanted to do was hold Ahsoka in my arms I was only able to chat to her on our secure channel when she could, and since she was leading a pretty big mission I didn't get much of a chance on my flight to talk to her.

When I finally arrived on Coruscant I went directly to the council to inform them on the progress that was going on with the watchtower. Ahsoka and I had been keeping up with informing the council while we were there but it gave the council peace of mind for me to go to them and formally talk to them about the progress. So far everything was going smoothly, the construction was kept secret and as far as we knew, no septratist have discovered anything. I still had a few days before the chancellor and I needed to make our way to Naboo so I spent most of my time meditating or practicing my fighting skills with other Jedi that were in the temple. I was minding my own business when I got a personal request from the chancellor to meet me in his office. Without any hesitation I made my way over to my old friends office to meet him.

"Ahh, Anakin my boy. How are you these days?" He asked me as I entered.

"Hello Chancellor, I am very well, thanks for asking." I responded.

"I feel like it has been years since I last saw you, why have you not come to visit me old friend?"

"I am sorry, I have just been so distracted with my work lately I haven't had any time for anything personal really." I lied to him.

"That wouldn't happen to be because of the young Queen's decision to go back to her home planet and rule there, would it?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow, I had known the chancellor for a long time and he knew that Padme and I were close, I never told him we were married but he knew that the two of us were close.

"At first maybe, but I have moved on from that. I wish her nothing but the best and I know she is happy where she is." I told him.

"And safer, she had so many attempts on her life here when she served in the Senate. She will have a much happier life there. Well my boy, I am happy there are no hard feelings between the two of you, if there was then that would make the next few days just a bit awkward." He said and laughed and I forced myself to laugh with him.

"Well then, if you need anything else from me please let me know." I told him as I stood up. "I need to go ensure our safety on this trip, I need to meet with the pilot and the security team." I said excusing myself then leaving.

The chancellor merely nodded and my half attempt at an excuse to leave and let me be on my way. There was truth in my words though, I did need to go and prepare everything for the chancellor's safety for this festival. I dragged my feet as I made my way to one of the communication centers in the Jedi temple to make the necessary preparations. I was about halfway done with my work when my coms on my wrist started to light up, that was Ahsoka calling me. Instantly I felt my face light up and my heart started to race faster. Without caring who saw me I rushed off towards my room to answer her call.

"Ahsoka. It's good to see you." I said as I answered the call and she appeared in front of me as a hologram.

"It is good to see you too." She smiled at me.

"I don't know when I will be able to talk to you again informally, the council is sending me on a mission as security detail for the chancellor." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"To Naboo, for some festival. Chances are we will probably run into Padme."

"There is no problem with that. I just wanted to tell you that the baby hasn't stopped kicking since you proposed to me." She said, smiling and looking down at her stomach. I smiled too and looked down at her stomach as well.

"I wish I could be there with you guys."

"We know you do. But you need to keep up with your appearance. Don't worry, we will be fine, we just can't wait for you to return." She said and smiled then looked away from me and to whatever was happening over on the planet she was on. "I need to go, I will call you when I can." She said and hung up before I got the chance to say goodbye.

I tried not to be down about not being with Ahsoka but being able to spend the last few weeks with her, sleeping in the same bed, watching the baby grow together, and actually being able to act like a couple (only when we were alone) was amazing. I missed it. And now I am alone and back to Jedi duty. My force, I hope this isn't the life we have to live when Ahsoka becomes a Jedi Knight and is no longer my padawan.

Over the next few days I was so busy with organizing the chancellors trip to ensure his safety that I didn't have much time to myself or enough to even talk to Ahsoka. We were only able to talk twice and each conversation lasted about five minutes. What a great way to start off our engagement. But now that I was traveling with the chancellor, my old friend, more than likely my communication with Ahsoka will be work based and not in private. Just thinking about that makes me upset. Obi-Wan sensed something but I brushed it off saying that it was just a lot of planning for this mission and I prefered to freestyle my mission but when it comes to the chancellors safety, freestyle wasn't an option. He seemed to buy that excuse because he didn't press me anymore about it.

"Ah Anakin my boy." The chancellor said as he put his arm on my back upon greeting me at the landing dock. "Are you ready for this adventure?"

"Yes I am chancellor, this will be fun." I told him, faking a smile.

"Well then, let's be off!"


	31. Chapter 31

The trip to Naboo was long, well at least because the chancellor wanted to talk my ear off. Yes the chancellor was a good friend of mine, but I wasn't in a talking mood. I did not want this mission because I did not want to be back on Naboo. But when the head of the Senate asks you to do something, you do it. As we got closer and prepared to land I got an incoming call from the team meeting us on Naboo and they confirmed that the Queen would be there to greet the chancellor. Great. As we landed the chancellor got out first to make his greeting to Padme.

"Hello my dear, my goodness it is good to see you where you shine." The chancellor greeted Padme.

"Hello Chancellor, it is good to see you again." She greeted him then turned to me. "Hello General Skywalker, it is nice to see you again."

"Hello your majesty, it is good to see you as well." I responded.

She nodded her head then her and the chancellor started to make their way inside the palace. As it was my job to protect the chancellor I followed but I stayed a few feet behind them. The festivatal wasn't until tomorrow so the Queen threw a banquet in the chancellor's honor, and I guarding him must attend with him. The banquet was small but extremely formal, the chancellor stayed at the queens side almost the entire night.

"I think it is best I retire for the night, I am not as young as I once was." The chancellor said.

"Very well chancellor." The Queen said and gave a small bow. I started to walk away with him but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about me Anakin, stay here and enjoy yourself." He told me placing one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Thank you sir but it is my job to protect you and stay by your side." I explained.

"No need for the rest of night, stay here, have a drink, enjoy your time." He told me before walking away, leaving me alone with the Queen.

"Would you care to walk with me in the garden?" Padme asked me.

"As you wish." I said taking her arm and leading her out to the gardens. Once we were out of earshot from everyone then she continued the conversation.

"Once again I find you without your padawan." She commented.

"Yes, she is on a private mission for the Jedi, she has been for the last few weeks and likely will be for several months." I told her.

"And Ahsoka is okay with that?" She asked, she knew Ahsoka well, she knew how much she loved to be on the battlefield.

"Yes. It was a hard decision but she chose to put her feelings aside and do what was right for the order. I am very proud of her."

"You should be, you're turning her into a great Jedi. And she is shaping you into a great Master."

"Thank you Padme, I appreciate that. How have you been? How is royal life treating you?" I asked her.

"I love it, so much more than I ever could have thought possible. As much as I wanted to be angry with you for leaving me and forcing me to take this job-"

"Padme I-" I interrupted her but she put up her hand to silent me.

"As I was saying, I wanted to be angry with you, but you saw I was unhappy and forced me into a choice I should have made for myself. I have been happier here in the last few months than I had been in the last few years on Coruscant. And I would have stayed there for you, so thank you for making me make this choice, I am happy here." She thanked me.

"I never wanted to hurt you Padme."

"I know you didn't, and I know how much happier you are being faithful to the order." She told me.

"You do?" I asked her.

"I do, I still have friends on Coruscant, they have told me that people that surround you have taken notice of the change in your mood. You are happier."

"Ahh so you've been asking about me then?" I smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself Ani." She said lightly pushing me and laughing.

I laughed back and we continued our walk through the gardens. We kept going until we came across a pear tree in the far corner of the garden. She looked up and admired the ripe fruit growing from the tree; I saw her awe at it and I used the force to pick one for her. The smile already on her face spread even more as I did so.

"Thank you Ani, pears are my favorite." She said as she took a bite from it.

"I remember, my first solo mission was to guard you when I was still a padawan, we had them for dinner and you told me how much you loved them."

"It is so sweet that you remember the details." She said and smiled, I smiled back at her, I forgot how much of a good friendship we used to have.

"Your majesty," One of her servants said as he came up to us, he stopped a few feet away and bowed at her before he continued. "I am sorry to interrupt but a few of the guests would like to have a word with you."

"Yes of course, if you would excuse me General Skywalker." She said, I bowed to her and at the same time the com on my wrist went off.

"No worries, your Majesty, perfect timing actually. That is my padawan calling me." I told her.

"Oh Ahsoka, I would love to say hello to her, it has been so long."

"Oh, um, sure." I said as I went to answer, please let her be wearing her cloak.

"Hello Master." She said as she appeared as a small hologram on my wrist, thankfully wearing her cloak to hide her stomach.

"Hey there Snips, before you start the Queen of Naboo is here with me and would like to say hello." I told her and walked closer to Psdme so Ahsoka could see her on the hologram.

"Hello there, Ahsoka, it has been so long since I've last seen you." Padme greeted her, I could tell at first Ahsoka was shocked by this but she hid the shock from her face well.

"Hello your majesty, it is good to see you as well. How is the throne treating you?" Ahsoka asked Padme.

"It is treating me well. Thank you for asking, the last time I saw General Skywalker we were talking about politics and your name came up. If you ever have any questions about politics please do not hesitate to ask me. I have missed you and it would be my honor to help you." Padme offered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you your majesty, I will keep that under consideration. And I have missed you too." Ahsoka said with a smile, I couldn't tell if what she was saying was true or not.

"Now if you both will excuse me, I have a party to host." Padme said before politely excusing herself and walking away from us. I waited a few moments until I was sure she was out of earshot before continuing my conversation with Ahsoka.

"Thanks for the heads up Master." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Thanks for calling me while I was still talking to her." I responded. "I am glad you're wearing the cloak though."

"I thought you were supposed to be guarding the chancellor?" She questioned.

"I am, he retired for the night and told me to stay at the banquet and enjoy myself."

"So he tells you to enjoy yourself and you go to spend alone time with your ex?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not like that. I was-"

"No need to explain Master, I am just calling to update you on the status of my mission." She said, interrupting me, adn using her angry voice. She denies she has one but trust me, she does.

"Alright Snips, go ahead." I said urging her to update me. She told me the status of everything that was going on and of all the progress that was being made. Everything was going according to schedule. As she explained this to me she stayed extremely professional, as if she were informing the council and not me, her fiance.

"Excellent work Ahsoka, keep up the good work." I told her.

"Thank you Master, now if you don't mind I am tired and would like to be off to bed now."

"Ahsoka, wait." I said before she could hang up on me, she stopped and waited for me to continue. "How is the baby?" I asked.

"Baby is fine." She responded and rubbed her stomach under her cloak.

"Don't be mad Ahsoka. It's not like I went out looking for Padme to talk to her."

"I am not mad." She said flatly. I could tell I was getting nowhere with this conversation, it would be best if I just gave her some time to cool off.

"I love you." I told her, as soon as I finished my sentence I could see her face soften.

"I love you too." She responded with a small smile before hanging up on me.


	32. Chapter 32

I didn't stay long at the banquet after Ahsoka ended our call. I knew she was mad at me for spending time alone with Padme, but why now all of a sudden? She has never been mad at me before for spending time alone with Padme,in fact in the past she had even encouraged it. Maybe it was because she was further along in her pregnancy now and she had more hormones running through her, or maybe because I didn't ask this time? Almost always if I know I am seeing Padme I let Ahsoka know. Whatever it was, I didn't want Ahsoka to be upset, I didn't want anything to harm the baby. And there is nothing going on between Padme and I, that is all in the past, we are just friends now.

I woke up as the sun rose on the day of the festival, I did not get much sleep last night, my mind was busy with Ahsoka. I was still thinking about last night and that she got angry with me. Even though in my mind I don't believe I did anything wrong I don't want her to be angry with me. Even though I was still tired I had a mission to do and protecting the chancellor was going to take a lot of work and a lot of organizing so I had to get up and begin my work. While I had most of the preparations done already I still liked to see them through myself, just to be sure it was done right.

"Anakin my boy, you look tired. Did you sleep at all last night or were you too entertained at the banquet to even get to bed?" The chancellor asked me as he exited his room, I was waiting outside the door for him.

"I left not long after you did sir. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I spent most of my time preparing for today." I explained to him.

"Very well then. What is in the plan for today?" He asked me.

"After you have breakfast you and the Queen will be given royal transportation to the festival and we will stay there as long as you would like. I have extra security at all entry points of the festival as well as hidden guards as civilians throughout the festival."

"Since when did you become so adept at planning in advance?" He asked me while laughing.

"Personally I like to freestyle and go with my instincts, but because I am protecting you, the Jedi council wasn't on board with that." I explained, and the chancellor laughed, I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"One day Anakin, when you are a member of the council they will look to you for guidance,and that day will come much sooner than you think." He told me then put his hand on my back and led me out of the room.

The chancellor and I headed off for him to have breakfast, and since the chancellor was a dear friend of mine he insisted I dine with him, even saying he would refuse to eat unless I joined him. He was such a good friend to me. After we both ate breakfast we headed to our transport to take us to the festival; since this was a public event we were accompanied by many guards and things were extremely crowded. When we finally arrived at the festival I felt like I could breathe again, I just wanted this mission to be over with and I wanted to be back with Ahsoka, we just got engaged, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my fiance. The crowd of people cheered when the chancellor and Queen arrived at the festival, then the Queen and the chancellor gave speeches to the crowds and slowly the people went their separate ways to enjoy the festival.

"Please, both of you enjoy the festival, I shall see you both back at the palace later tonight for dinner." Padme told both of us then going off to enjoy the festival herself.

"Oh your majesty if I may have a moment." The chancellor said to her then started to walk over to her, when he caught up with her he turned to me, "Anakin I will just be a moment chatting up an important political matter, please go enjoy yourself for a moment." He told me then turned to the Queen to talk about whatever important matter he needed to.

The Queen was well guarded herself so I know he would be well taken care of while he was with her. I decided to walk around and after passing a few booths I came across a merchant selling a bunch of handcrafted jewelry. I stopped to look at what she was selling when a blue crystal on her table caught my eye. It was the same color of mine and Ahsoka's eyes. As soon as I laid my eyes on it I knew I needed to get it for her; it's almost as if it called out to me.

"Excuse me, how much for this crystal?" I asked.

"I'll part with it for 20 credits." She said.

"Thank you." I said and gave her the credits and took the crystal from the table.

"For the right price I can make it a ring or something else if you'd like?" She offered.

"No thank you." I knew she probably just wanted more credits because I didn't even try to haggle the price.

I took the crystal and put it in my pocket before returning to the chancellor; if I am being honest with myself I shouldn't have even left the chancellors' side. Once I was back at his side we continued to walk around the festival, the chancellor really seemed to enjoy himself, I on the other hand was quite bored from just standing around and guarding him. These kinds of missions were not for me, I was better on the battlefield, the council knew this but because of my friendship with the chancellor I knew that is why I was selected for this mission. Thankfully the chancellor was getting too tired to continue walking around the festival so he wanted to made our way back to the palace where we were staying and I accompanied him to his room where he wanted to retire until dinner with the Queen.

"My boy why don't you come in for a drink?" He offered me. "You look tense."

"Thank you chancellor." I said as I joined him in his quarters for a drink. Once inside a worker of the palace came in and poured us some wine before leaving the room to just the two of us.

"Tell me old friend, did you enjoy the festival?" He asked me.

"I did." I said, it was';t exactly lying to him.

"Please Anakin, be honest with me here."

"It was pleasant, I just-"

"You prefer to be on the battlefield, don't you?" He finished for me.

"I have enjoyed your company sir, but yes. The battlefield is more exciting for me." I answered.

"I take no offence to that." He said and laughed, "Once you hit my age you will prefer this sort of thing over a battle. Did I see you buy something easier?"

"Um, yes I did." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the crystal I had bought for Ahsoka and showed him.

"My, my, how beautiful." He said admiring it, "Is this for a special someone?" He asked, smirking at me.

"You know that is forbidden for me." I said laughing.

"Well I have always known you to be a rule breaker." He said laughing and taking a sip of his drink.

"No, while on Tatooine I was with my step-brother and his girlfriend, he wanted to propose to her but he couldn't find a ring he liked, I thought this might work for him." I lied to him and finished my drink.

"How thoughtful of you. This is a beautiful crystal, she must be very special."

"She makes him very happy." I answered, not entirely a lie. Ahsoka does make me very happy and the crystal is for her.

"If you don't mind my boy I think I will lay down for a while before we are expected at dinner with the Queen."

"Yes sir." I said getting up from my chair and started to head to the door.

"Oh yes, the Queen wanted me to remind you that you are invited to this dinner as a guest, not just my bodyguard." he said before I left his room.

"Of course sir." I said then gave him a small bow before I left.

I went straight to my room and secured my door before I took out my communicator to talk to Ahsoka. When she did answer she was covered by her cloak.

"Hello Master." She greeted me.

"Hey Snips, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am well Master, thank you for asking." She was being very formal with me, "I am on base on the moon." She informed me; that is why she was being so formal, she was on base probably surrounded by clones.

"That's good, how is the mission going?" I asked her.

"Very well. Construction has been going much faster than we expected, by the looks of it, it seems we will be done a few weeks before we originally planned." She told me, "I am going through and making sure everything is going according to schedule, I do this about once a week."

"Way to stay on top of things Ahsoka. I am proud of you." I told her. She gave me a quick smile. "Alright well if you are busy now I don't want to hold you up. Check in with me later okay?"

"Yes Master." She said before ending the call.

I know it wasn't our scheduled time for a personal talk but i was still hoping to be able to talk to her for a little bit. I missed her. And I know I would probably go crazy waiting in my room before going to dinner with the Queen and the Chancellor. I decided to take a stroll through the gardens to clear my mind and maybe meditate for a little bit. I made my way to the gardens and started to walk through the flowers and the trees.

"I thought I would be alone out here." I said out loud and turned around to see Padme standing back a few feet. She wasn't wearing the makeup and her formal outfit as Queen, instead she was dressed the way she did back when she was a Senator.

"I could say the same thing as I came to take a stroll in my gardens." She said walking up next to me. "How are you Anakin?" She asked me.

"I am very well your majesty, how are you?" I asked her as we continued to walk.

"We are alone Anakin, you may call me Padme." She said and laughed, "And I am doing very well, thank you for asking. Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Yes I did. Your planet is extremely peaceful and beautiful, I see why you like it here so much." I told her.

"It is, I wanted to raise the baby here. Away from all the war. I even considered giving up my career in politics."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Of course, as soon as I found out I was pregnant, all I wanted to do was be the mother that baby deserved, I wanted to spend every moment I could with him or her."

"One day Padme, you will make an excellent mother." I told her.

"I am not sure about that anymore." She said as we continued to walk.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you have dedicated your life to the Jedi order, I have dedicated mine to Naboo." She explained, "As long as the people of Naboo want me to be their Queen, my full attention and duty will be to them."

"So you're saying you'll never marry or have children?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I won't marry or have children while I am Queen. If one day the people of Naboo find someone else to rule better than I, I will gladly step down and settle and maybe marry and maybe one day have children."

"I know you Padme, you would give your life for your people as well as your happiness. But you should put your happiness first too sometimes."

"Like you have?" She asked and laughed.

"I am happy Padme." I said and laughed along with her.

"I know you too Ani, ever since you were that little boy you've wanted more in life then what you were given. Right now you may be happy with the order but one day you're going to realise you want more." She told me.

"Maybe, but I think I've found everything I have been looking for." I told her, and I have, with Ahsoka. I never expected to love her as much as I do and I never thought in a million years I would become a father.

"We shall see." She said and smiled at me.

"In ten years we'll look back and ask ourselves if we have made the right choices."

"Well I am glad you plan on keeping me in your life in the next ten years." She smiled at me before she went on her own way.


	33. Chapter 33

I spent the rest of my time walking the gardens and clearing my mind, I feel the force better when my mind is clear. I made my way over to a clear spot in the gardens and sat myself down and closed my eyes to meditate. I liked to meditate, it made all of the nonsense around me make more sense to me. I spent a few hours outside connecting myself to the force; strengthening my bond to it. If it were up to me I would spend all night out here mediating but I needed to accompany the chancellor and the Queen to dinner tonight, then be off back to Coruscant as soon as dinner was over. Which meant I had a lot of preparations to get to. I got up from my spot in the gardens and started to communicate with the pilot and the rest of the security team to be ready to leave as soon as dinner was over. Once that was all taken care of I walked over to the chancellors room to inform him we would be leaving as soon as dinner was over.

"Yes thank you Anakin, I will have some of the servants here pack my belongings and have them put aboard the ship." He told me.

"Thank you chancellor. If you don't mind I have a few more things to look after before dinner tonight." I said and excused myself before leaving and heading back to my room.

Once I was in my room I tried calling Ahsoka again. I wanted to talk to her as my girlfriend and not my student at least once today. Yes it was risky to call at a time where we weren't scheduled for one of our personal talks but I had to take the risk for her. When she did answer she was without her cloak and her growing stomach was visible to me; meaning she was alone.

"Hey there Snips, how are you?" I asked excitedly.

"Hello Master, I am doing fine right now." She said and rubbed her stomach.

"Everything okay?" I asked, I could tell by her voice she wasn't telling me something.

"Nothing is wrong, the baby just won't stop kicking me." She said and gave a small laugh and rubbed her stomach again in hopes of calming the baby down.

"Let me talk to him."

"So now it's a boy?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Or her." I corrected myself.

"Much better." She said and moved her hologram communicator on her wrist closer to her stomach.

"Hey there." I whispered to the baby. "This is your dad. I can't wait to meet you. But in the meantime I need you to be nicer to your mom. Go ahead and give her a little kick every once in a while but also remember to give her a break. She has a lot of important work that needs to get done to help thousands of ? I wish I was there to watch you grow more in person and to also feel your kicks in person but this is the best I can do for now. I love you, don't ever forget that." I said to my baby. When I had finished talking Ahsoka pulled the communicator away from her stomach and back to her face.

"I love it when you talk to the baby." She told me and smiled big at me.

"I love talking to the baby." I responded. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I was overreacting, hormones. I know you and Padme are just friends and I have nothing to worry about."

"You don't Ashoka, if it were up to me I wouldn't care if I never spoke to her again. It is our jobs that make us work together." I explained.

"I know, I know. I am just feeling a lot lately. And it's hard to always hold everything in." She said.

"You don't always have to hold everything in."

"So then it is okay that I burst into tears when I have to explain a mission to my men and I stutter on a word?" She asked.

"Okay maybe like that no." I answered laughing a little, she couldn't help but laugh along as well.

"See! Being pregnant is a lot different then I imagined it to be. But I am enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would. I just wish I didn't have to hide it and I could be with you."

"I wish I was with you too. Nothing would make me happier than being at your side and watching our baby grow in person. But this is the card we were dealt and we can do this. Just when this is over we need to make sure we don't have to do this again."

"So you don't want me to get pregnant again and go through hiding another pregnancy?" She joked.

"Preferably not. One baby and one hidden pregnancy is enough for us." I laughed.

"Hey we still don't know, it could be twins." She said, eyeing me.

"Okay fine, then two babies is enough for us. Hell, it can even be triplets."

"Okay no, three is too many." She said and laughed and I joined her.

"In all honesty though, this isn't the first time you've said it could be twins. Do you think it is twins?" I asked her.

"I don't know Anakin, I am not a doctor."

"No, but you are a Jedi. Use the force, trust yourself. You're the mother carrying the baby. You could probably sense better than anyone else if there is more than one baby in there." I told her.

"True…"

I raised my eyebrows at her, asking what her hesitation was about all with one look.

"I don't know if I want to know. So much of this has been a surprise to us, I kind of want to keep it a surprise." She explained.

"That is all true, and if you don't want to know then we won't know until you give birth. This is your choice." I told her.

"It's your choice too, do you want me to try and sense it?" She asked.

"Not if you don't want to. I am one hundred percent okay with waiting."

"Good. I think I want to wait." She told me.

"Then we will wait." I said, officially declaring it, but if at any time she wanted to change her mind I would be okay with that, this was her body and her choice. "How has the mission been going?"

"Very good, we're meeting our timeline very well. Everything is on schedule, construction should be done about a few weeks after my due date then it will be operational." She told me.

"You'll have to take a few days off after you give birth but then it will be expected of you to run the operations for a while before we set a team of clones to run it. That was our agreement with Jabba."

"Yes Master I know. Hopefully the baby sticks to our timeline." She said, smiling down at her stomach. "Rex is being such a big help, running the mission for me at the watchtower when I can't. He offers to do a lot to help me. We need to thank him properly when this is all over." She told me.

"Of course, but he doesn't know that I am the father. We need to try and keep it that way." I reminded her.

"Of course. Do you know when I will be able to see you again?" She asked me.

"I leave with the chancellor tonight after dinner. It depends if the council has another mission for me or not. If not then I'll go up there to help."

"Without the council's permission?"

"Don't you know me by now Snips." I said laughing.

"True, if you taught me anything, is to disobey orders." She said and laughed too.

"Hey!" I tried but then gave up and just laughed, she was right. "I love you… soon to be wife."

"I love you too, soon to be husband." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye." I said then she ended the call.

I can't wait to be with her and have her in my arms again. As I sat down on my bed and waited for dinner with the Queen and Chancellor I took the ring out of my pocket and took another look at it. Ahsoka would love it, it is perfect for her. I can't make it into a ring for her because a Jedi walking around with a ring and a huge crystal on it would be suspicious to anyone. This is a symbol of our engagement, as important as it is it needs to blend in with her. I don't want to cut it into earrings, I want it to stay whole. A necklace! Perfect! All I need to do is fashion the rest of it. I am amazing at building things so it shouldn't be too hard.

"R2" I said into my wrist communicator. He beeped happily in response. "I need you to find me a couple long strands of leather. Make them very long." I Instructed him.

He beeped happily again in response telling me he would get it done straight away. I smiled at that. I could always count on R2 to get things done for me. He was by far the best droid I have ever had. I put down my wrist communicator and stopped down all of my clothes. I needed to shower and clean up before dinner with such important people. I had a bathroom attached to my room so I didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on me. The entire time I showered my mind was on Ahsoka; her body to be exact. Her curves, her lips, her waist. Everything about her was enticing. I needed to be with her...soon. I know we were just together but just thinking about her makes me crazy. I need her; and not in the living soon to be married way, in the primal way a man needed a woman. I want her body. I want to feel her hot breath on my skin. I wanted to run my hands up and down her body.

Before I knew it my member was painfully hard, but since I needed to be at an extremely formal dinner soon I didn't have a lot of time; I needed to make this quick. I took my hand and wandered it down to the part of my body that was for Ahsoka only and quickly wrapped my fist around it. I was fast about it as I stroked myself and imagined Ahsoka's body. In a matter of a few minutes I had taken care of myself and had stepped out of the shower.

I quickly dried myself and dressed for tonight's dinner. Even though I was a guest and not just a security guard to this dinner I still made protecting the chancellor myu number one priority and made way for his room to escort him to tonight's event.

"Ah Anakin." The chancellor greeted after I knocked on his door, "Perfect timing as usual, I had just finished getting ready. You look charming, anyone in particular you're looking to impress?" He asked me as we made our way to the dining hall.

"Just you." I joked with him and he laughed in response.

"How sad. If anything I was thinking you were trying to impress Queen Amidala."

"The Queen is just an old friend, nothing more." I told him.

"Really? Because the way she speaks of you and the way she talks about you make it seem different."

"We have a deep connection because of what we went through together all those years ago. I think of her as a close friend like I do Master Kenobi."

"I don't mean to sound accusing in my words Anakin. I was simply stating that if you two were close that secret is safe with me." He told me.

"I greatly appreciate that chancellor. But I plan to dedicate my life to the Jedi." I told him.


	34. Chapter 34

"Chancellor, are you trying to set something up between Padme and I?" I asked as we boarded the ship that was going to take us back to Coruscant.

We had just finished dinner, he, the Queen, and I, and the entire time he was making small suggestive comments between Padme and I. Saying things like "Oh you two would make an adorable couple" or "You two get along so well it is almost as if you are an old married couple", or even "If the two of you were to have children they would be the most talented". He wasn't being very subtle about it.

"My boy I have seen the way you have looked at her over the years, and I have seen the way she has looked back at you. I may be old, but I know the look of love when I see it." He told me.

"Maybe we grew fond of each other in the past, but nothing is or is ever going to happen between the two of us. I am committed to the Jedi and she is committed to being Queen." I explained to him, it wasn't a lie. I am committed to the Jedi, one in particular, Ahsoka. And it was only a few days ago that Padme told me she is giving up a love life to be the Queen her people deserve.

"Oh come now Anakin. It is just the two of us. You know you can trust me." He pushed.

"At one point I thought I loved her." I confessed to him, "Maybe at that time in my life I really did love her, but now looking back, I am grateful for the time I was able to spend with her but that isn't the future I want anymore. I want her to be happy but I need to be happy as well."

"So it was you who ended things then?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him truthfully. "And it is a decision I stand by."

"I see…" He said and scratched his chin.

"Sir?" I questioned him.

"Oh nothing my boy, there are very few things I am wrong about but ever since I've known you I thought you would manage to end up with Padme,I guess I was wrong."

"Accepting what we were wrong about will only make us stronger." I told him.

"Spoken like a true Jedi Master." He said, then smiled big and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe one day I will be a Master and have a seat on the Jedi council." I told him, it doesn't sound like a bad option.

"I know you will be my boy, I see a future of greatness for you. Now if you will excuse me I am going to get some rest."

"Yes sir. We will arrive on Coruscant early morning." I informed him.

"If you could make it late in the morning I would greatly appreciate that, I rarely ever get to sleep these days."

"As you wish, Chancellor." I said chuckling and taking my seat to fly the ship.

I waited a few minutes just to be sure he was seated in his cabin before taking off. This was going to be a long flight, especially since there wasn't anyone else here on the ship so I didn't have a copilot so I would be flying this ship all night and I was awake all day. Yeah I could put in on autopilot but I didn't want to. I was in charge of everything going on on this ship and I didnt want to leave anything up to chance. It was about an hour into the flight when R2 came beeping happily into the bridge. I was just about to ask him what was making him so happy but before I could ask him he showed me the pieces of leather I had previously asked for so I could make a necklace for the crystal I had gotten for Ahsoka.

"Thanks a million buddy!" I said taking them from him.

Without any hesitation I began to work on the necklace for her. I was excited to give it to her, I knew she would love it. And it is a perfect symbol for our engagement, nothing any member of the Jedi would ever look twice at. It didn't take me very long to finish the necklace. It held the crystal securely and it looked quite nice. The black leather complimented the blue crystal, this will look beautiful around her neck. I took the necklace and gave it to R2 for safe keeping for now, I didn't want anyone to see me have it then for them to see it on Ashoka's neck; it would look suspicious.

Now that I had that out of my way I focused on getting the chancellor and I back to Coruscant safely. Normally when traveling with the chancellor there was a huge security team with him at all times but whenever the chancellor can he requested me as his sole security detail; so we travel alone. He must have a lot of faith in my abilities for him to do so, he really believes in me, more so than I can say for certain members of the Jedi council. But anyways, to keep enemies off of our trail I made a public announcement that the chancellor and I would be leaving Naboo the next day so if someone wanted to attack us, they would be going for the wrong ship. Only a few people knew when we were actually leaving so if we did end up being attacked, we could assume who would be responsible.

The majority of the trip went smoothly with no incoming attacks or even anyone suspicious being on my scanners, but still this was a big assignment on my own and I wanted to stay on my toes, no matter how tired I was getting. At one point R2 even chimed in that I looked like I was getting tired and the dark circles under my eyes were getting even more noticable. I saracatilly thanked him for pointing that out and as much as I trusted R2 to take over the ship I wanted to stay in control. I was entrusted to this mission, I had to see it through myself to the end.

Finally as we came close to landing on Coruscant I sent R2 to wake the chancellor so he would have time to get ready before we landed. I did what he asked of me and took my time getting here so he would be able to get a little more sleep in. Once he was all ready for the day he came to the bridge with me.

"Oh Anakin! Have you gotten any sleep at all?" He asked when he saw me.

"No sir, your safety is too important." I told him, trying my hardest to hold back a yawn.

"I am very grateful to have a friend like you, who puts my safety above your own personal needs." he said to me and smiled, I smiled in return as a thank you. Once we landed I saw the chancellor to the Senate then made my way back to the Jedi temple. I was in great need of sleep. As soon as I was back in my room and my head hit my pillow I was knocked out.

Over the next few weeks I was unable to go back to Tatooine to see Ahsoka. The council had mission after mission after mission for me, sending me to different parts of the galaxy to make peace treaties, to test new weapons, and mainly to fight in battles. As much as I loved being useful to fight for the Republic, I missed my Padawan, and although she had a good reason to stay off of the battlefield and away from the Jedi council she was falling behind in her training. I wasn't the one to point this out, a few members of the council had told me when they brought me before the council for a meeting. They knew Ahsoka's work on Tatooine was important and that Jabba would only allow the building of the watchtower to be done if Ahsoka was the one overseeing it, but they decided she needed to also focus on her studies. So they finally sent me back to her.

"Go to your Padawan, you will." Master Yoda told me, "Help her,guide her, train her. And when this is over, a retreat you two shall go on."

"Like a meditative one we were sent on over a year ago?" I asked.

"No." Master Koon answered, "A crash course in training, she has been away from the battlefield long enough, but we do not want to throw her back in after so long away. A private training retreat this will be. No sitting around and relaxing, you must work with her. And once you deem she is her old self on the battlefield then the two of you may go back to your missions."

"Yes Master." I said and bowed, "I will let her know when I arrive."

"Knowing Ahsoka you probably won't need much time. She is a lot like you Anakin, always fighting and getting into trouble." Obi-Wan said and chuckled.

"Thank you Master." I said to him sarcastically.

"Be off now, you must." Master Yoda said to me. I bowed once more and left the council room. I made my way back to my room to pack some of my things and to also call Ahsoka and let her know that I was finally coming back to her. I had barely made it inside my room when there was a knock at my door.

"Obi-Wan." I greeted and let him in, "Miss me already?"

"Oh so much Anakin, I could barely stand to be away from you." He answered sarcastically, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"What can I do for you Master?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you being stationed on Tatooine with Ahsoka may not be permanent, they may pull you away again. I will do what I can to make sure they do." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Why would he actively keep me away from Ahsoka?

"Because I know how much you hate that planet. I don't want you to stay there longer than you can handle it. Don't worry my friend I will look out for you." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said and I actually meant it. It meant a lot for me to have a good friend like him, he was always looking out for me. But in this case I actually wanted to be on that dust ridden planet, only for Ahsoka. "But please don't make too much of a deal out of it. Don't call me away unless I am needed."

"As you wish." He said then left. I waited a few moments after he left before calling Ahsoka. When she answered she was covered by her cloak and she was with a few other clones, one of them being Rex. I wasn't going to lie, she looked a little big under that cloak, it was getting harder for her to hide her pregnancy. But she needed to make appearances on the watchtower so she had no other choice.

"Hello Master." She greeted me. "I am making my weekly check of the tower, everything seems to be going according to plan."

"Excellent. And how is Jabba?" I asked.

"No problems from that end either, I go over once every few weeks and give him personal updates along with playing with his son. Everyone seems to be happy over here."

"Very well my young Padawan. I have some news myself, the council is sending me back to oversee you. I am leaving soon." I told her.

"Great. So you can sit over here and watch me do all the work." She joked.

"That's one of the perks of being a Master Snips, one day you'll get there… maybe."

She responded to that comment by rolling her eyes at me. She opened her mouth to say something else but as she did there was an explosion in the back. Everyone ducked down and Rex instantly threw himself between the explosion and Ahsoka to cover her. My eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of me. Separatists must have found out that we were building a tower and now they were attacking it; with Ahsoka inside. Instantly the clones pulled out their weapons and looked to Ahsoka for instructions.

"Go find out who caused that explosion!" Ahsoka ordered her men, "Rex stay with me." The other clones instantly took off towards the explosion and it was just Ahsoka, Rex, and I on the call.

"Ahsoka are you alright? Were you hurt? What's happening?" I practically screamed at them.

"I am fine. But Anakin I am the commander on deck. I am expected to go out there." Ahsoka said.

"Over my dead body you're going into battle." I responded.

"I agree with General Skywalker." Rex said. "I'll get her out of here." He said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rex, you're next in charge. Go out there and run the attc until I get there." She ordered him shaking his hand off of her. He looked torn on what to do so he just stood there.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I have to go out there Anakin."

"Ahsoka under any other circumstances I would tell you to go but you are carrying our baby. You cannot put the baby in harm's way, get out of there." I ordered her.

"Ahsoka I am sorry but he outranks you. I need to get you out of here." Rex said to her.

Ahsoka looked like she was about to give in and let Rex take her out of there when all of a sudden there was a second explosion but this time it was a lot closer than the first one. The wall near them crumbled down and they both raised their hands to cover themselves from the falling debris. Ahsoka used the force to stop some of the debris from hitting them but she was unable to stop it all. All I was able to see was a couple pieces of the wall hitting both her and Rex before we lost the transmission.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as the transmission was lost I was running out of my room and towards the landing platform where I could get to Ahsoka. The base was under attack and I needed to protect her.

"Slow down!" Obi-Wan yelled at me as I ran past him.

I ignored him and pushed my legs as fast as I could to get to a ship, I was using the force to make me go faster than any normal person could go. I was at the landing platform in a matter of minutes and I was about to board one of the ships when someone put their hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Anakin what is going on?" Obi-Wan asked me. He seemed worried about me,I guess you could see my fear for Ahsoka all over my face.

"There was an explosion on the base. Ahsoka was there and we lost transmission, she could be hurt. I need to get to Tatooine." I told him, in such a rush I barely paused between each sentence.

"Was the base attacked by sepratist?" He asked.

"I am not completely sure; we lost connection after the second explosion. I have to get to her."

"Anakin. I know how much you care for your student but you need to think clearly. It will be well over a day by the time you get there. You will be too late." He said.

"Is this your attempt to calm me down because it isn't working." I told him.

"No, I am trying to get you to think clearly. While you make your way to Tatooine try and get back into contact with her. I will inform the council of what happened." He said and started to walk back inside the temple.

"Wait!" I called out to Obi-Wan, he stopped and turned back to me. If he told the council what was going on and they sent any Jedi to Tatooine they might sense that Ahsoka is pregnant and she will be expelled from the order. The whole point of her being away from me and the Jedi is to keep this pregnancy a secret. I need to keep it like that. "I am probably overreacting, don't send the council in until I find out what happened." I told him.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. "You just said you were worried about her safety and that it might be a sepratist attack on a secret base. Now you want me not to worry the council?"

"This is Ahsoka's first big solo mission. If I am freaking out about a mistake and you send the council in and take this mission away from her she'll be crushed. This means a lot to her and the council was already apprehensive about giving it to her in the first place, I can't let my overprotectiveness get in the way of this for her." I said, taking a deep breath, as worried as I am about her I can't get the council involved in this unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Are you really prepared to sacrifice the safety of your padawan and all of the clones at the watch tower to protect her feelings?" He asked me.

"Give me one hour." I begged him. "Let me start to make my way to Tattoine and if I can't get a hold of her, send a fleet. One hour, please Master."

"One hour, and if I don't hear from you or her I am informing the council and sending in a fleet. I hope you're not wrong about this." He said crossing his arms.

"Me too." I responded before turning around and running on board the ship.

As soon as I was on the bridge I took off to Ahsoka. Force I hope it's nothing and that she is okay. But what if I am wrong? What if it is a full scale attack and I just jeopardizes the safety of my future wife, child, and all of the clones on the base to protect our secret? Panic and worry flooded through my body as I assumed the worst has happened to her. Now I am seeing why the Jedi forbid us from forming attachments. If anything happens to her I know myself, I will become full of rage and kill every sepratist in my path, and I won't just stop there, I wouldn't stop until I have brutally killed each and every one of them for taking Ahsoka away from me. I see now why we are forbidden from forming attachments, but I have, and I will stop at nothing to protect her.

I called and called and called Ahsoka, the base, and Owen many times to try and get through to her. Nothing. Owen hadn't heard about any attacks on the moon and didn't see any enemy fleets in space so that put my mind at ease, a little bit. But there was still a good chance a small invasion could be behind the attack. Owen said that if he heard anything he would let me know but I had to hear from Ahsoka herself. I kept calling her to try and get a hold of her but still nothing. My hour was coming to an end soon and Master Kenobi was expecting me soon; I was running out of time.

Obi-Wan called me the minute my hour was up but I ignored him and tried calling her again. If I sent a Republic fleet out there to her, the jedi would definitely find out she is pregnant and that would be the end for her and I. He called again and once again I ignored him, I needed to try and give her as much time as I could. Finally when Obi-Wan called a third time I was about to give in and answer his call and send a Republic fleet to Tattoine when I finally got a transmission from her on my wrist com.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled relieved. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked her. She looked out of breath but not like she had been in any battle.

"I am okay, Master." She answered, she was still wearing her cloak and I could see other clones running around behind her. "There was an explosion on base, not an enemy attack. A fuel barrel fell and crashed into an oxygen tank and set off a number of explosions." She explained to me.

Thank the force. This was the best case scenario.

"Thank the force. I thought it was a seprastus attack." I told her.

"I know. We all did. But don't worry Master I am okay, a couple were injured and were working on sending them down to Tattoine to get checked out as well as damage control."

"You're also going to want to-"

"Ans as soon as I am done making sure everything is running smoothly here I am going to have a meeting with Jabba to inform him of what happened, I know he has spies everywhere and I'd rather tell him myself of what happened then to think we are hiding something from him." She told me, that is exactly what I was going to tell her what to do.

"I will call you back soon. I need to speak with Obi-Wan about this."

"Already?"

"Yeah.. I may have freaked out for a minute and he might be threatening to send an entire Republic fleet out there to you." I confessed to her.

"Master!" She yelled at me, clearly angry.

"Yell at me later. Let me clear all this up with Master Kenobi." I said before hanging up on her. I know she is going to yell at me for overreacting but she could do that later, I needed to fix my mistake. At that moment Obi-Wan had called me again and this time I answered it.

"Anakin are you crazy? Why did you ignore my calls? Is everything okay?" He asked me, clearly mad at me as well.

"Yes. There were a couple explosions on the base, it wasn't an attack, a fuel barrer hit an oxygen tank and set off a number of explosions. They are okay but she has her hands full trying to clean up that mess." I explained to him.

"Were there any injuries?" He asked.

"A few, she's having a team take them down to the planet to get checked out while she check out the damage done to the base, then she is going to speak to Jabba about this."

"Has it set back the plans by much?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I spoke to her for only a second. I needed to make sure it wasn't a sepratist attack so you wouldn't send in a fleet. I will know more in a few hours when she has the full report."

"Alright. I am glad she is okay though. I will inform the council of what happened but they will expect to hear a full report from her." He told me.

"She will, but after I arrive, I wanna take a look around myself." I told him.

"Alright, sounds good. We'll hear from you soon Anakin." He said before ending the transmission.

I didn't waste any time and called Ahsoka back. She answered in seconds.

"Miss me already?" She asked, she wasn't looking at me instead making a light run to somewhere on the base.

"So much Snips, I can barely live without you." I told her and she laughed at me in response. "Where are you doing?"

"Helping look after the injured. The clones already moved everything that can explode out of the room."

"Take it easy, Snips. Remember to take care of yourself as well. I am on my way but I won't be there for at least a full day. The council is going to expect a report on what happened. Finish your business there; look after the injured and assess the damage done at the base then go speak to Jabba. Once all of that is done you and I will speak to the council about this." I told her.

"Yes Master." She said and gave me a small bow before ending the transmission.


	36. Chapter 36

After Ahsoka ended the call and I was enroute to Tatooine I sat down in one of the chairs on the bridge and dropped my head into my hands. That was way to close; I almost ruined everything by overreacting. I almost sent an entire fleet over there and our secret would have been found out for good. I am extremely protective over Ahsoka because she is my student of course but also because I am in love with her and she is carrying my child. Maybe after she has the baby I will be less protective over her? I don't know. But I need to be calmer. I can't overreact anymore or I will ruin everything. As much as I would like to call Ahsoka back and for the thousandth time make sure she is okay I can't; she has a job to do and I can't stand in the way of that. When things calm down on her end I will be able to talk to her. I miss having her by my side, doing missions with her, going into battle with her. No one knows my strategies better than her, we don't even have to communicate on the battlefield anymore, we know each other's moves that well. I miss having that. And as much as I love that we are having a baby together, I cannot wait for this pregnancy to be over. I gave Ahsoka a few hours before calling her back.

"Is now a good time?" I asked her when she answered the transmission.

"Yes it is." She said, taking her cloak off. "I just met with Jabba and explained to him what happened. At first he thought it was a sepratist attack and he threatened to stop the construction of the tower, he said he didn't want to bring our war to him. But after much convincing and explaining to him what actually happened he understands." She said and rubbed her stomach, while I was listening to what she was saying as soon as she took her cloak off my eyes went straight to her stomach. It had been many weeks since I had last seen her and now she was much further along in her pregnancy.

"Anakin?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, continue." I told her.

"This explosion will set us back. It was internal so hopefully no one will know what happened here. Once you arrive you and I will inform the council yes?"

"Yes, we'll do that together." I said. "You and the baby are okay right? You weren't injured at all?" I asked her.

"Yes. We are fine." She said smiling and rubbing her stomach. "A little quicker with the kicks when it was all happening but we are back to normal now. But Anikin, we are running out of options to hide this pregnancy." She told me. And she was right. Her stomach was so large now it was getting to the point where we wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"You're right. I am no expert when it comes to babies but your stomach is huge… No offense." I added quickly.

"None taken." She said and laughed, "Master for being 30 weeks along I feel much bigger than I should be."

"Maybe the droid was wrong about how far along you were. You might be further along than we thought." I offered. "But all that means is that we get to meet our little one sonner than we thought."

"True. When will you be arriving?" She asked me.

"I am still about a day away from arriving. Have you had a chance to check on the injured?"

"Yes. There were four casualties and we have 20 that are injured. They are expected to make a full recovery though. I still need to go back to the base though and look at all the damage, see how far back we have been set." She told me.

"Can't you send Rex out there? I don't want you so close in case something else explodes."

"I make very little appearances at the tower as it is. If I don't take this matter into my hands myself the clones might suspect something." She told me, I knew she was right.

"Okay, please stay safe though. And please after you're done with that have Rex or Owen bring a medical droid rto you so you can get checked out." I instructed her.

"Anakin I don't need-"

"Please Ahsoka. For me?" I asked her, cutting her off. I know her, she'll help everyone else before she helps herself.

"Okay fine. But you can't use that 'for me' line for at least 3 months. Okay?" She said trying to hide a smile but failing at it.

"Deal. I'll see you soon. Call me if you need me."

"I can take care of myself. You taught me well."

"True." I responded. "Call me if you miss me then." I corrected myself.

"I most likely will in that case. I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Ahsoka." I said smiling at her once more before ending the transmission.

Once the transmission had ended I sat down on the bridge and let out a deep breath. I hated waiting. It made me feel helpless. All I could do was sit here while Ahsoka did all the hard work. While I had nothing better to do while I sat alone in this ship traveling across the universe so I called R2 over and pulled out the necklace I made for her and admired it. It had been 12 weeks since I had bought that crystal and made it into the necklace. 12 weeks since I was on Naboo. 12 weeks since I had last seen Ahsoka in person. Normally the Jedi order doesn't let a Padawan leave their masters side for that long but we were in a war so this was an exception. But I missed her, I wanted to be with her. She still didn't know about the necklace or that I had intended this to be our symbol of our engagement, I had planned on giving it to her the next time I saw her, I just had no idea that it would be this long until I would see her again. I took the necklace in my hands and turned it over to admire it. I cannot wait to land and give this to her.

I spent the remainder of the flight tinkering on R2 and the ship because I really had nothing better to do. Finally, after just over a day I landed on the dust ball known as Tattoine. As much as I would have liked to have landed on the farm where Owen was but technically I was there on jedi business therefore I needed to put up an act. I landed on the base on the moon and there Ahsoka, Rex, and a number of other clones were there waiting for me. As I exited my ship and walked down the ramp my heart felt like it was going to explode against my chest, I had so many different emotions going through myself as I finally laid my eyes on Ahsoka; I was happy, nervous, and excited to see her. But most of all I was relieved. Finally I was able to lay my eyes on her, and not just her over some blue hologram, the actual her. I know she was able to feel how excited I was to see her because I was able to feel how excited she was to see me. It took so much for me not to run over to her and lift her in my arms and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss.

"Hello Master." She greeted me as I walked up to them.

"Hey Snips, it's been a while. We'll catch up later, mission first. How are things going here?" I asked.

"Kade here is in charge of the cleanup and repair of the events last night. He can take you to the site and show you around if you would like to see it first hand." She offered.

"Yes I would like that very much. Also I want a report." I told her.

"A report of what?" She asked.

"Everything." I smirked crossing my arms.

"Really? Planning on double checking my work here? I thought you trusted me Master." She smirked back at me. I knew her arms were crossed already underneath her cloak, it's how she walked around because it helped to hide her growing stomach.

"Not double checking… Just skimming through to make sure it is all done to my standards." I said.

"Sure thing Master." She said and rolled my eyes at me. "Kade will take you down to the explosion site and I'll get you a hard copy of all the progress we have made down here."

"Sounds like a plan. Rex, keep my young padawan here company and I will meet you both back at Owens place later tonight." I said to them.

"Yes sir." Rex said before he and Ahsoka went their own way and I went off with Kade. As much as I wanted to spend more than those few seconds with her but duty first. Sometimes this whole Jedi thing really sucks.

The damage done to the watchtower wasn't too bad. It knocked out a couple of walls and hallways but thankfully it didn't damage the air supplies so it wouldn't have set countrustion back too far. The clones were already on it and were making way fixing it. It would set things back maybe a week or so and since the tower only had a few weeks left, we were almost done here. Kade was very on top of everything that was happening with the tower, Ahsoka had already decided that when she leaves this place he will be the one in charge. Also as far as we know the Separatists still had no idea that we were building this tower over here so hopefully this could be our secret weapon and turn the war in our direction.

After hours I was finally on a transport back to Tatooine to be with Ahsoka where we could be together as a couple and not just a student and master. When I walked through Owens' front door I said a quick hello to him then rushed off to the room Ahsoka and I had shared. She was laying on the bed, not wearing her cloak so her great big stomach was exposed and she was waiting for me. When she saw me her face lit up; she tried getting out of bed to come to me but she was struggling to get out of bed. I laughed then raised my hand for her to stop her struggles and made my way over to her. Without saying anything I placed one hand alongside her face and the other on her stomach and gave her a soft passionate kiss.

"I've missed you." I whispered to her.

"I've missed you too." She said and pulled me down for another kiss. But this time it wasn't so passionate, it was more aggressive.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to continue this we need to talk to the council about what happened. After that we can get down to business." I whispered to her while smirking down at her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart." I smiled at her. She laughed at me and I helped her to her feet and gave her the cloak so she could hide her belly.

"Then let's get this meeting over with."

"Before we do that. I actually have something for you." I said stopping her from leaving the room and pulling the necklace I made her out of my pocket.

"It is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Where did you get this?"

"I found the crystal while I was at the fair on Naboo and I turned it into this necklace. Because we are Jedi and we can't technically have engagement rings without arousing suspicion, I thought an engagement necklace might look beautiful around your neck." I offered.

"Anakin. I love it. I love you. It's perfect." She said turning around so I could put it on her.

"I am glad you like it." I said and leaned down to give her another kiss.

"You make me so incredibly happy Anakin. I am so thankful for you." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, but this time I pulled away from her.

"No, no, no. Council first. This later." I reminded her.

"Ugh. Fine. Lets go." She said closing up her cloak and pulling out her transmitter to call the council.

The meeting with the council was brief, I tried to do most of the talking to keep attention away from Ahsoka. Also to my surprise the chancellor was a part of the meeting, normally the senate stays out of Jed business but he insisted on knowing what was happening with this watchtower so the Jedi council allowed him to be a part of this call. We explained to them about the accident that occurred here and about all of Ahsoka's progress. It all went very smoothly. We were about to end the transmission when the chancellor had looked over to Ahsoka.

"My, what a beautiful necklace that is my dear." He commented looking at her, then to me, then back to her.

"Thank you chancellor." She said to him. He smiled at her then raised one of his eyebrows, he was about to open his mouth to say something but instead I did.

"If that is all we really should be getting back to the tower." I said.

"Of course. We look forward to your next report." Master Windu said before ending the transmission.


	37. Chapter 37

"We are supposed to not be drawing the council's attention to us; you abruptly hanging up on them like that might have drawn their attention." Ahsoka said to me.

"I bought that crystal at the festival on Naboo. Before I tucked it away in my pocket the chancellor saw it and asked me about it. He asked if it was for a special someone of mine." I told her.

"And you told him it was?" She practically yelled at me, her eyes opening as wide as they could.

"No of course not. I told him it was meant as a symbol of engagement for Owen and Beru. That was almost three months ago and I didn't think he would remember it." I confessed. "I may have just ruined everything."

"Anakin you didn't ruin anything." She said walking over to me and putting both of her hands on my face. "You were trying to do something incredibly sweet, and it was. I love this. We don't know if he knows you gave it to me or what it means for us."

"After he commented on it he looked at me then back to you. He is not a stupid man Ahsoka."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just tell him that in the time since you've been here that Owen found a ring to use and you didn't want this to go to waste so you gave it to me." She offered.

"Ahsoka, this man runs the entire Senate. He is too smart for a little lie like that. And he is a good friend of mine."

"Anakin, we have too much on our plate right now to deal with the chancellor knowing too. Just brush it off for now and we will deal with it later if it becomes a problem." She told me.

"But we have too-"

"Anakin. I am growing another person inside of me, and I am running an entire operation by myself. I don't want to deal with more than I have too. Drop it for now." She ordered me.

"But-"

"No!" She yelled at me, this time silencing me.

"I thought I was supposed to be the master here." I whispered.

She just rolled her eyes at me and placed a light kiss on my lips before removing her she took her cloak off I wrapped my arms around her and started to kiss her neck. She giggled and turned around to wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the lips. I would be lying if I said it was easy to keep our lips together but because of her large stomach we were having trouble staying together.

"Now I am pretty sure you promised me something after we talked to the council." She said to me.

"Really? Did I now? I think you may have to remind me what it was that I promised you." I said to her and kissed her again.

"It had something to do with that bed over there." She said and kissed me one more time before walking me over to the bed.

After Ahsoka and I finished… catching up, I got up and got myself dressed. She threw on some of her clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. We were making small talk when all of a sudden she gasped in pain and clutched her stomach. Instantly I was at her side asking her what was wrong.

"Ahsoka! Are you okay? What's going on?" I asked, putting my hand on her sides.

"I don't know. I just got cramps. I think I am fine." She answered, I didn't fully believe her.

"Did you ever go get checked out like I told you too?" I asked her.

"No… I didn't." She admitted, not looking at me.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled at her, I was actually mad at her. "That was an order! This isn't just about you, it is about the baby too!"

"I am sorry. I got so distracted with everything else I forgot to take care of myself."

"Wait here.'' I told her and left the room without waiting for her response. I made my way over to Rex who was in the living room of Owens house.

"Rex, I need you to go into town and bring a medical droid here now." I ordered him.

"Yes sir." He said getting up and leaving right away.

"Is everything okay?" Beru asked coming over to me.

"Ahsoka is in pain, she never got checked out after the explosion on the base." I told her.

"May I?" She asked.

"Do you know anything about pregnant Togruta's?" I asked her.

"I know more about pregnancy then you do." She said and laughed.

"True." I responded. "Please I would appreciate it."

She nodded and left me to go see Ahsoka. Now that I had a second to cool down I realized I shouldn't have yelled at her. She was right, she had a lot going on over the last day and she was doing her best. Not only was she doing her best she was doing a phenomenal job. I waited outside the room and let the girls have a little bit of alone time. Not much longer Rex came back with a medical droid.

"Someone needed assistance?" the droid asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant and was cramping." I told him and started to show him to Ahsoka's room, before entering I knocked and waited for a response, Ahsoka responded telling us that we may enter.

"Hello. I am 2-1B242. Who is the patient?" The droid asked once we entered.

"I am." Ahsoka said from the bed.

"Very well, let's get started then." He said and then proceeded to examine her. The exam didn't take very long, maybe about twenty minutes. After that the droid was ready to go on his way.

"False labor." He said to me. "It was her body getting ready to deliver. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Does that mean she will be going into labor soon?" I asked.

"False labor doesn't let us know the exact due date, it is only her body's way of getting ready, there is no way of knowing when she will be ready to deliver. Is there anything else?" He asked me.

"Yes there is." I told him. Before he had the chance to say anything else I walked behind him and opened up the back of his head. He tried to protest but before he could actually do something I shut him down and rebooted his system. I erased his memory so there was no chance of anyone being able to take his memoniers and find out that Ahsoka is pregnant.

"Anakin, it was just a false alarm." Ahsoka said once I had put the droid back together and sent him on his way.

"I know, but it is still a reminder that you are close to giving birth." I asid sitting on the bed next to her and placing my hand on her stomach and felt our baby kick. " I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am sorry."

"Anakin you have nothing to apologize about. You were right, I should have gotten myself checked out when you first told me too." She said.

"This is your mission here, I don't want to step on your toes, but I would like you to take a few days to rest. Let me run things up there." I offered.

"Only for a few days?"

"Just a few." I confirmed.

"Alright then. I could use the rest."

"Get some rest then my love. Let me take care of some things." I told her and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled up at me and I left her alone in the room to get some rest. As I left I made sure Rex stayed in the house to protect everyone while I traveled to the base on the moon. While up at the base I looked around to make sure everything was running in order and it was, Ahsoka had taught them all well. Yes I may have been double checking her work but I was very impressed by it all. Kade had even informed me that even with the explosion having taken place that the tower would be completely operational within the next few weeks. I was about to make my back to Owen's house when I got an incoming transmission, from the chancellor.

"Hello old friend." I said greeting him. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't a friend just call to say hello?" He asked laughing, I laughed in response.

"I think that may be allowed."

"Now my boy, I believe we need to have a talk about your young apprentice."


	38. Chapter 38

"Now my boy I believe we need to have a talk about your young apprentice." The chancellor said to me. As soon as those words left his mouth I felt a chill run through my body.

"Ahsoka? What about her?" I asked.

"She was wearing a very beautiful crystal around her neck last I saw her. Almost identical to the one you showed me on Naboo intended for your brother's future wife. Are my old eyes fooling me or was that never meant for your brother's intended wife but yours?" He asked with a peculiar smile.

"Wh-What? Ahsoka? And me? Chancellor, that's crazy!" I said laughing, "I think you may be missing a few hours of sleep."

"Anakin my boy, as long as I have known you I knew you would never be one to follow the rules. Especially when it comes to never taking a wife or loving in general. I've always thought I sense something between you and Queen Amidala but I guess I was wrong about that. I believe you have feelings for your young padawan." He pushed.

"I care for Ahsoka, as any master does for their student but nothing more than that." I told him.

"Are you sure Anakin? You know you can trust me with anything. I personally believe that Jedi should be able to fall in love and have children; imagine how powerful the next generation of jedi would be if their parents were Jedi!"

"Maybe one day in the future, but not today, and not with me." I told him.

"Well Anakin, maybe one day." He said before we ended the transmission.

I tried not to let the Chancellors words bother me but they did. How could I be so reckless about that necklace? One little slip up could cost Ahsoka and I everything. We have spent over a year and a half together and we have been extremely careful, we even managed to hide a baby from the council, and it could all come crashing down on us because of a necklace. When I got back down to the surface of Tatooine with everyone I decided not to tell Ahsoka about the conversation I had just had with the chancellor, she was so close to her due date I didn't want to add any stress when I am trying to give her a few days to relax.

"Did you happen to go check on the injured today?" Ahsoka asked me as we were getting ready for bed.

"No, I'll go with Rex tomorrow before going back to the base." I told her and I laid down on the bed and opened my arms for her to crawl over to me and cuddle into my chest.

"I've missed this." She said and kissed my chest.

"So have I. I never want to let you go again." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"We have to admit though, we are extremely lucky to have gotten this assignment when we did."

"Master Obi-Wan always said there's no such thing as luck." I told her.

"Good thing you taught me better than that." She said looking up at me and I smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Over the course of the next week the chancellor called me nearly everyday. The first few days I gave him different excuses of why I was too busy to take his transmission but he was the chancellor, I couldn't continue to keep brushing him off. So the next few times when I took the transmissions I made sure Ahsoka wasn't anywhere near me; he already saw her necklace, I didn't want him to accidentally see her stomach. At first he inquired about the mission but the last couple of calls he was being very personal. Asking me about my day and how I was doing but somehow he always managed to turn the conversation back around to Ahsoka. Never actually telling me he thinks we are together but always hinting about it, more than once even hinting about the possibilities of a child being born with Jedi parents.

"You know my boy, did I ever tell you the story of my wife?" The chancellor asked me one day during one of our chats.

"Your wife? No sir, if I am being honest I never even knew you were married." I said to him.

"That is because it pains me to talk about her. She died in childbirth, nearly twenty-three years ago." He told me.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea." I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Ahsoka in childbirth.

"She delivered a sick little boy and he died in her arms, she left me moments later. In one day I lost my wife and my son. It was by far the worst day of my life."

"I cannot imagine what you went through."

"It is no secret I have always favored you Anakin. In some ways I think of you like my lost boy. You are around the same age he would have been. I never want you to feel the kind of pain I had to go through." He told me.

"Because of my affiliation in the Jedi order sir, I am thankful I will not know that pain, I will never have a wife or children." I told him firmly, I needed him to believe my lie.

"No one truly knows the future Anakin, one can take a guess but the future is always changing. I was so distraught by the loss of my wife and child I vowed I would never know that pain." he told me, "Since then I have learned… ways to prevent that sort of loss."

"Learned to prevent loss?" I asked him. "You mean prevent death?"

Instead of saying anything the chancellor just smiled at me.

"I am sorry chancellor but that sounds an awful lot like the ways of the dark side." I said clenching my fist.

"One cannot truly understand the force when one denys half of its existence." He said to me, "It is just something for you to think about. I must be off Anakin, have a nice day." he said before he ended the transmission.

What was he getting at? Was the chancellor hinting that he knows a way to prevent death? That he knows the way of the force? Of the dark side? How could the chancellor know anything about the force? And if he did, how did the Jedi council not know anything or not sense anything? I needed to speak to someone about this. I was on the base but I didn't want anyone to have the chance to overhear what I needed to say about the chancellor so I made an excuse to leave the base and made my way back to Owens house. Once there I locked myself inside the bedroom I shared with Ahsoka and opened up a holo transmission on a private line.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked once he answered, "What's going on? What's wrong?" We only ever used this secure line in emergencies so when I called on it he knew it was important.

"Obi-Wan, you practically raised me, I think of you as a brother, I trust you with my life." I told him.

"Anakin if you're calling to tell me how much you love me you could have done that under normal communication, this channel is for emergencies only."

"Obi-Wan, what I am about to say may change the fate of the Republic." I told him.

"Only you could come up with something so universe changing."

"Master I am being serious." I told him in an extremely serious voice.

"Alright what is it?" He asked, finally seeing to understand I am being serious.

"I know what I am about to say sounds crazy but I believe the chancellor is the Sith lord we have been looking for." I said, Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance. "Think about it, the war started when the chancellor came into power, and just now we were having a conversation about the force and he was telling me how he has learned of a way to prevent people from dying."

"Prevent people from dying? That sounds an awful lot like the dark side." Obi-Wan commented.

"Master you have to trust me. This could be a turning point in the war!"

"Or if you're wrong the Jedi will be attacking the most powerful man in the galaxy, that could mean the end of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said putting his hand on his chin and thinking about it.

"Master, the chancellor is a very close friend of mine. But I believe he is the Sith lord we have been looking for. So much about the war would make sense if I am right about this. Please, just look into it." I begged him.

"Alright, I'll discuss this with the council. I don't know whether to hope you are right or wrong."

"Neither do I." I admitted.

"I hear the base will be fully operational tomorrow, you must be excited." Obi-Wan commented.

"I am, this will be a big moment for Ahsoka. I am very proud of her." I said smiling.

"Such a proud Master, I remember your first big success on your own, I was very proud of you."

"Will you be there tomorrow to see it begin operations?" I asked him.

"I will, along with Yoda and Master Windu and Plo Koon. Is she ready for her presentation?" He asked.

"I hope so, she'll make me look bad if she isn't." I said smiling.

"Go make sure your student is ready for tomorrow while I inform the council of what we just talked about; I shall see you tomorrow my old friend." He said before he ended the transmission.

A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door. I got up and answered it to find Ahsoka on the other side smiling up at me. I smiled down at her and moved out of the way so she can walk in,or waddle in. Once she was in I helped her sit down on the bed.

"You took off in a hurry. What was that about?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath before telling her about my suspicions about the chancellor. At first she seemed shocked and told me I was just overthinking and being crazy. But after I explained my reasoning behind my thinking she started to believe me.

"Anakin, if you're right about this then everything we've been fighting for is a lie."

"No it's not. All it means is that we've been fighting for the wrong man. All of our ideals and freedom is what we are fighting for. Never forget we are fighting for those who cannot fight for freedom themselves." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right." She said.

"Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." I told her.

"I think I need some help relaxing. Mind giving me a hand with you?" She asked, smirking at me. What else could I do except to help relax my beautiful wife to be?

The next day Ahsoka, Rex, and I were at the base early to make sure everything was running smoothly. In a few short minutes Ahsoka will give her final update on her mission and her long mission on the outer rim will be over. Once the council has deemed the base as complete Ahsoka and I will be off on a meditation retreat where, unbenounced to everyone across the galaxy Ahsoka would give birth to our child. Everything seemed to be going according to schedule, until everything changed.

"Men!" Ahsoka called out to everyone on the bridge, we all looked up to her. I wonder what she was doing, we were about to get the call from the Jedi council. "Give us the room please." She said gripping the presentation table.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her as all of the clones left.

Instead of answering she just ignored me, she even refused to look at me until all of the clones had left the room and it was just her and I.

"Anakin." She breathed out. "My water just broke."


	39. Chapter 39

"Anakin," she breathed out. "My water just broke."

"What?" I practically screamed and looked down to see a small pool of water at her feet. "Now? The baby can't come now! It's too early!"

"Tell that to the baby not me." She said and hunched over.

"Are you having any contractions?" I asked her as I went up to her and started to rub her lower back.

"No not yet. But they're gonna start to come soon." She said.

"We need to get you out of here and back down toTattooine." I told her and tried to move her.

"Anakin we can't. In case you forgot, the council is expecting us any moment now to give my report on the base. This is my mission, if I am not here they'll suspect something." She reminded me. "I have to be here."

"Ahsoka if you have a contraction in the middle of the meeting they'll know."

"Anakin we don't have a choice. I'll be fine. Bring Rex in here to help. I've been shot many times before, it can't hurt much more than that right?" She said.

"I can't speak on that note, but are you sure about this?" I asked.

"No I'm not. But the only things I am sure about is that this baby is coming today and the council is about to call any second now. We don't have another option. I can do this Anakin. But I need you to believe in me." She said looking me in the eyes.

"I believe in you Snips. If anyone can pull this off it's you." I said and gently placed my hand on the side of her face, she closed her eyes and snuggled into my hand and I leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "We're about to become parents." I whispered.

"Stop you're going to make me cry." She said and laughed. "Go being Rex in."

I nodded and removed my hand from her face and brought my wrist com near my mouth and ordered Rex and only Rex into the room. In a matter of seconds he was inside the room.

"We have a problem." I told him.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"I am in labor and the council is about to call and expect me to give my final report on the base here." Ahsoka told him.

Rex's eyes widened and we could both tell he was at a loss for words.

"She's staying and going to give her report." I informed him.

"Are you sure about that?" Rex asked Ashoka.

"Not at all. But we don't have much of any other choice. I'm not having any contractions yet, and hopefully I won't until I'm off this base and back on Tatooine." She responded.

"We need you here Rex. To help us throw off the council in case she does. Please Rex?" I asked. I wasn't asking as his superior. I was asking as his friend.

"Of course." He answered.

"If you see she's struggling just try to sway them your direction." I told him. "If anything-"

I was cut off by the sounds of beeping. It was the council calling the base. They were ready. I pray to the force we were ready too. I looked over to Ashoka and she nodded at me and I took a deep breath before answering the transmission.

"Hello Masters." She answered.

And everything was actually going pretty well. I had my cloak on as well just to make it look less suspicious about why Ahsoka was wearing hers. She was pretty huge right now there was no getting around that, hopefully if the council noticed her weight gain they would be polite enough not to say anything not to just blame it on months of her not in any combat action. The meeting drug on a little bit because the council was asking about the recent explosion and they just wanted to make sure we didn't overlook that it was an internal job. After she convinced them she had done her research into it they seemed convinced it wasn't an internal job, they were inquiring about the injured clones when Ahsoka started to tense up.

"Where are they being treated now?" Master Windu asked.

"They are being treated down on a facility on the surface of Tatooine. It's…" at that moment her face tensed up and she started to grip the table firmly. Her body wanted to lean over but she fought it; she was definitely having a contraction. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to get the attention away from her and onto me but Rex had already beat me to it.

"We split them up, General Windu. To help hide our presence here we didn't want the people of Tatooine to see a group of clones so we spread them around." Rex said, taking all of the attention to him.

All of the members of the council turned to Rex; I knew if I were to look at Ahsoka or to ask her if she was okay someone would notice and ask something so instead I refused to look at her. It was extremely hard. When Rex finished talking Ahsoka resumed.

"Yes, thank you Rex." She said. "Aside from that we are fully operational. I've already chosen and trained those who will be taking control of the base here once I leave." She said with a straight face, her contraction must have passed.

"Well done Padawan Tano, proud of you, we are." Master Yoda said as he slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka responded. "I'd like to check in on the injured clones before I leave." She said.

"Very well." Master Koon said to her.

"After we check in on the clones we shall leave to our retreat." I told the council hoping to end the call now before Ahsoka got another contraction.

"Before that Anakin we would like a private word with you." Master Kenobi said to me.

I looked over to Rex and he nodded at me. He was going to take Ahsoka out of here and back down to Owens place while I was held up with the council. Force, I hope this will be quick, I need to be with Ahsoka right now. Once Rex and Ahsoka had cleared out the council then continued talking.

"I shared with the council your concerns about the chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

"If you are right. A lot about the war and how it came to begin would make sense. But it would be very dangerous to accuse the most powerful man in the Republic of being a Sith Lord." Master Windu said. "Because of this war the people's opinion of the Jedi is not popular."

"I know that Master. But I couldn't let this feeling go. It was too powerful." I said to them.

They all looked at each other for a moment.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're not the only Jedi to have these thoughts Anakin. Many of us believe the chancellor is corrupt. When you told me last night of your concerns the council has kept a close eye on him." Obi-Wan said to me. "He boarded a ship last night to Alderaan. His ship never made it. This is not public information."

"Was it attacked?" I asked.

"No. From what we gather the ship was never headed to Alderaan. We are investigating it now." Master Windu said.

"Investigating it? Masters forgive me but even if I am wrong and he is not the Sith we have been looking for the fact that the chancellor is missing should call for panic!" I said, raising my voice at all of them.

"We are aware of this Skywalker, we are trying to handle it all without scaring the public." Master Windu said to me.

"Anakin, we know the chancellor has been a friend and mentor to you for many years so coming forward to us was difficult for you, but thank you for doing so. But because of how close the two of you are we have chosen to keep you out of this mission." Obi-Wan said to me.

I closed my eyes in frustration and squeezed both of my fists shut. This was my finding and my friend, I should be a part of this. But right now I was needed at Ahsoka's side. If this was any other time but now I would have argued with the council about it but all I wanted right now was to be at my love's side while she brought our child into the world.

"Yes Master, I understand." I said to them as I opened my eyes. I could tell from the look on some of their faces that they were surprised by my words and acceptance of being told to stay away from this mission. Maybe they'll think of it as growth.

"Very well then Anakin, you and Ahsoka may leave for your training retreat. We shall see you back at Coruscant in about three weeks." Obi-Wan said to me before ending the transmission.

As soon as the transmission had ended I was running towards the dock to board a ship. Many of the clones questioned me and seemed surprised by my running; but I didn't care, I needed to be at her side. Once I was onboard a transport ship I flew down to Tatooine, I couldn't go straight to Owens house though, I had to make a stop in the nearby city and take a speeder there, jedi procations. After I finally made it back to Owens house I burst through the doors.

"Ahsoka!" I called out.

"She is in your room, she has just begun labor." Breu said, walking over to me. "I've sent Owen out for a medical droid, but this will be a while. The droid can make it minimally painful for her until she delivers. It will still be a few more hours but my sunrise the two of you shall have your baby."


	40. Chapter 40

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Ahsoka as I held her hand.

"Yeah, never get me pregnant again." She said as she shifted her position in bed while scrunching her eyes. She was having another contraction. It had been just over fifteen hours now, the early morning suns were now starting to rise. The droid has eased her contractions to the point where she only felt uncomfortable contractions, but when it was time for her to give birth she would feel it.

"I'll try my hardest." I said and kissed her forehead. "You're doing amazing."

"It is time to begin pushing. The babies are ready." The droid said.

"Babies?!" Both Ahsoka and I questioned in complete shock.

"Yes babies. She is carrying twins." The droid said to us then moved down to Ahsoka's legs and placed a rag over them.

We didn't have the chance to be shocked because the droid untrusted Ahsoka to start pushing right away. Ahsoka screamed out in pain as she began to push, I stood next to her at the bed and held her hand and let her squeeze it. I feel like she may have broken a few of my bones. I wiped the sweat away from her forehead and tried whispering sweet encouraging words to her but she yelled at me to shut up so I stayed quiet. Finally the droid pulled away from her legs with a small little wailing baby boy in her arms. I let go of Ahsoka's hand and reached out for my son. The droid placed him in my arms and I cradled him close to me. He was perfect. When he stopped crying his bright blue eyes looked up at mine.

"Hi there Sio." I said to him, the words barely came out of my mouth because I was so choked up from holding my son for the first time. I had to blink away the tears that we're clouding my vision. I placed a small kiss on his forehead before leaning down to show him to Ahsoka.

"He's beautiful." She said and then placed a small kiss on his forehead as well. She already had tears streaming down her face.

"It is time to push again." The droid said and went back down in between her legs.

I shifted Sio to one arm and gave Ahsoka my free hand so she could squeeze it while she pushed. She let out another yell of pain as she pushed our second child into the world. I could hear our baby crying before the droid pulled the baby out and showed her to us. It was a girl.

"Oh Ashla." Ahsoka said and outstretched her arms for her daughter. The droid placed Ashla in Ahsoka's arms before he left us alone.

"She's perfect." I said looking down at my daughter.

Unlike Sio's blue eyes, Ashla had pure green eyes. They both had lekku like Ahsoka, although Sio's was the same color as Ahsoka's, Ashland's was white and grey. Sio had my blue eyes and my skin color, maybe a shade or two more orange while Ashla's was more orange then Sio's but less then Ahsokas. But all in all they were perfect. The most beautiful babies I have ever seen in my life.

"I can't believe they're here." I said looki. Down again at my son. I held my hand to his little fist and he clung onto my finger.

"They're so perfect." She said staring into Ashla's eyes. "Anakin, how are we ever going to give them up?" She asked me.

"Don't think about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I told her as I sat on the bed next to her, we moved the babies so they were never to each other. "Just think about our precious children. You always had a feeling it was twins."

"True. A part of me was scared that it would be. That it would be too much for us to handle. But now that they are here, everything is perfect. I can't imagine if it was only one of them." She said and gave each of them a kiss. She then leaned back and let out a small yawn. I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead then another one on the lips.

"Thank you, for everything you did to bring our children into the world." I told her. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just love me forever." She said and gave me another kiss on the lips.

"Easy enough." I said and smiled at her, she smiled back at me and let out another yawn. "You need you rest."

"I'm fine." She protested, but I could tell her eyelids were starting to get heavy for her.

"I'm going to have Beru come in here and help you clean up and let you get some rest." I told her.

Instead of protesting me nodded in agreement. I carefully stood up, with Sio still in my arms and left the room to get Beru. We came back in seconds later and she took little Ashla out of Ahsoka's arms and took her into the living space where Owen and Rex were. She gave Ashla to Owen and went back into Ahsoka's room to help her clean up and get some rest. I sat down next to Owen and he smiled at me and admired the two babies.

"I had a feeling it was twins." Owen said.

"Ahsoka did too. She wanted to be surprised though." I said to him.

"Congratulations sir, they are beautiful." Rex said to me.

"I, uh-" I started but Rex cut me off.

"I figured you were the father. No need to deny it. Save your breath." Rex said smiling at me and then looking down at my children.

"I never give you enough credit Rex." I said to him, "But honestly have you seen a cuter pair of babies?" I asked.

"No I have not sir." Rex said then laughed.

"They are." Owen chimed in as he cooed at Ashla.

"Thank you Owen. For everything you have done for Ahsoka and I. Words cannot describe how grateful we are to you." I said to him.

"That's what family is for." He said to me, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, brother." I said, returning the smile to him.

"She has your mother's eyes." Owen said to me.

"I was wondering where the green came from." I said looking down at my daughter. He was right. She did have my mother's eyes. I haven't seen those eyes look at me in over thirteen years.

"She is asleep." Beru said quietly as she came into the room. She came over to us and smiled down at the babies. I offered Sio to Beru for her to hold and she smiled and took my son from my arms and started to bounce him back and forth. I looked over to Owen and he handed me my daughter for me to hold for the first time.

"They are beautiful Anakin." Beru said to me.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"What are their names?" Rex asked me.

"This is Ashla, and that little guy over there is Sio." I told them.

"Strong names. I like it." Rex said with a confident smile.

"Thank you." I said to Rex, then I turned to Beru, "How soon can she move? It is important that we leave as soon as we can."

"Really? So soon?" Beru asked me.

"Yes, officially Ahsoka and I's mission ended yesterday, if we linger instead of making way to Odessen for our retreat the council may notice and wonder why." I explained. Once on Odessen, Ahsoka and I will settle down for a few weeks and spend some time with our children before we deliver them to Ahsoka's father.

"I would say at least two full days but because she is a Jedi she is stronger than most, by nightfall I would say then." Beru told me.

"Thank you." I said to her then looked back down at my child, she was perfect. I looked up and saw Rex looking at both of the babies. "Would you like to hold one of them?" I asked him.

"Uh, no thank you sir. I was bred for war, not for babies." He said holding both of his hands up.

"Oh come on, they're very cute." I said, encouraging him.

"Alright sir." He said laughing.

I stood up and walked over to him and carefully handed him Ashla. At first he seemed a little afraid, either afraid he was going to drop her or afraid of the newborn baby herself. Whatever the reason was, I found it funny. Ashla let out a little yawn, stretching her mouth open as wide as she could get it and I saw that in that very moment, Rex was under her spell.

"She is absolutely beautiful Anakin." Rex said to me.

"Thank you Rex." I said to him. Then I turned to everyone, "I hope you all stay in my children's lives."

Everyone looked up at me and smiled then went back down to admiring the babies. I tried to give Ahsoka as much resting time as I could but it wasn't long before both of them started to cry. I figured they were hungry. I went back into our bedroom to find Ahsoka sleeping peacefully. I gently sat on the side of her bed and stroked her face until she woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked, stirring awake, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, the babies are hungry." I told her.

"Bring them in." She said smiling.

I left the room adn tok Ashla from Rex and Beru followed me with Sio; both were now full on wailing. Ahsoka smiled and held her arms openadn Beru handed Sio to her and left us alone. Carefully Ahsoka undid her top so she could feed our children, once she had Sio situated in her arms and eating I handed her Ashla and helped position her so they could both eat at the same time. She looked down at her children in awe, I knew she was completely taken by them. Anyone who laid their eyes on them would be.

"I can't believe they're here." She whispered.

"I know." I said stroking Ashla's head. "Thank you." I said to her then leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "We need to leave at nightfall." I informed her.

"Really? So soon?" She questioned, she looked afraid.

"Don't worry, we aren't taking them to your father just yet." I said to her then I saw her physically relax. "Our mission officially ended yesterday and if the council catches wind of us still here they'll be suspicious. We are going to a remote planet for a few weeks to spend some time with the babies then we will take them to your father." I said, she still looked sad.

"Okay." She said and looked down at the babies who had now finished eating. I took Sio from her and started to burp him and she did the same for Ashla.

"Ahsoka, I know it is going to be hard but we have always known we will have to give them to your father to raise." I reminded her.

"I know, I know it is a part of the plan and I accepted that but now that they are here… It's much harder than I ever could imagine." She confessed.

"I know." I said and looked down at my son, "It is a lot harder for me too then I imagined." I said.

"My life belongs to the order. But now it belongs to them as well. I don't want them raised in a war. Being raised by my people is the right choice." She said confidently.

"We will see them as much as we can." I told her.

"All the time." She said.

"All the time. I repeated with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked Ahsoka from the doorway. It was now nightfall and we needed to leave. Earlier in the day Rex went out into town and got us a household droid to take care of all of our household needs and to help out with the babies while we were on our retrate. It was already loaded into the ship along with all of our belongings.

"I am." She responded without looking up from the babies, she was playing with them.

Ever since she woke up she was inseparable from them. I laughed and walked over to her and helped her to her feet. She was still in some pain from giving birth but we needed to leave now. Owen and Beru came into the room and wrapped up the babies and I helped Ahsoka put her clock on before helping her walk out to the ship. Rex, Owen, and Beru were behind us, Rex loaded the droid onto the ship for us while Beru and Owen secured the babies inside. Ahsoka and I were a little slower than them because she needed to go slow. Once the babies and the droid were secured on the ship they all came into the bridge where I had just helped Ahsoka sit down.

"I wanted to thank all of you." I said to all of them, "You helped hide and protect Ahsoka while we broke the Jedi code. You risked everything to help us. I canny thank you enough."

"We cannot thank you enough." Ahsoka said.

"We are family." Owen said. "Anything for family."

"Family." Beru repeated.

"Family." Rex said smiling.

I looked over to Ahsoka and saw a tear run down her face. I could tell she was overwhelmed by everything. So I was. But I held in my emotions. Owen, Beru, and Rex then left the ship and we took off as a family. I can't believe I am a father. I never saw myself as one since I joined the order. I know Ahsoka never saw herself as a mother either but here we are. Now I can't imagine a life without my family.

We were a few hours away from the Odessen so we had time. Ahsoka was still worn out from giving birth so she fell asleep almost instantly after we took off. She was so beautiful. So peaceful. It wasn't long before I heard the babies starting to cry. I wanted to give Ahsoka more time to rest so I left her to sleep on her seat and set the ship on autopilot while I went to go check on them. When I got there the droid was already tending to Ashla but Sio was still crying from his little crib.

"Are they okay?" I asked as I walked over to my daughter.

"Yes sir, just dirty diapers is all. I will get to him once I finish her." He responded.

"No need. I got it." I said as I started to undo his diaper and change him. I was about halfway through when he decided to pee again, but this time right on my face.

"Thank you for that. I really appreciate it." I said to my son as I wiped my face. After he was all changed I put him back in his little crib and went back to the bridge, not long later Ahsoka woke up.

"You smell." She commented.

"It is nice to see you too." I said to her and she laughed, "Your son peed on my while I changed his diaper."

"Is it weird that that turns me on a little?" She asked.

"That our son peed on me? Yeah, kind of." I responded and laughed.

"No not that." SHe said and laughed too, "That you're fathering our children."

"Not at all." I said and winked at her. "But don't get any ideas, you still have some time before you're all healed."

"You're impossible." She said and smiled at me, "When are we landing?" She asked.

"Maybe an hour or two?" I answered.

"Okay. I am going to go be with the babies." She said and stood up.

"Do you need help getting there?" I asked standing up as well.

"No, I will be fine." She answered and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Okay, when you're in there I am going to call Obi-Wan and let him know that we will be landing soon and starting your 'training'" I said putting air quotations around the word training.

"Isn't it risky letting him know where we are?" She asked.

"No, we still are Jedi and the council needs to be aware of where we are for long periods of time. Plus i need to talk to him about the chancellor." I told her.

"That's right." She said, I had told her about my suspicions about the chancellor yesterday, she knew how much it pained me to inform the council of this because the chancellor was a long time friend of mine. I couldn't tell if she hopewd my suspicions were right or wrong. Honestly I couldt either. If he was behind everything we could stop him and the war would be over, my children would grow up in a time of peace; yes there would still be every system that left the Republic and joined the Sepratist to deal with but it would be settled in time. But he was still a long time friend of mine, a mentor, I am not sure how I would feel if the Jedi were to put him down. But if I was wrong about this then I would have accused my longtime friend and mentor of a horrific crime, I don't think he would ever forgive me, plus he was one of the most, if not the most powerful man in the Republic, and if the council were to wrongly accuse him of this crime then the people will completely lose faith in the Jedi. I am not sure what I want to happen. But all I know is that everything could change, and I am not sure if I am ready for it.

"Calm down my love." Ahsoka said, interrupting my thoughts and placing her hands on the sides of my face. "I can feel how worked up you're getting. Don't worry about that now, that is a problem for the future. Just talk to Obi-Wan, then let it go and focus on the few weeks we have together as a family." She smiled at me.

"What would I do without you?" I asked and I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her close.

"Probably get yourself killed, that's for sure."

"You're not wrong there Snips." I said to her and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

She winked at me before slowly walking to the back of the ship where our babies were. I smiled at her then sat back down in my chair, I waited a few moments before calling Obi-Wan on a secure channel.

"Hello there old friend." He said when he answered.

"Hello there aMaster." I greeted, "Any word on the chancellor's whereabouts?" I asked.

"No, not yet." He said and put his hand on his chin. "Anakin, we may have searched his office in his absence." He told me.

"And?" I questioned.

"It is clean…" He said, but I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Obi-Wan, please." I begged.

"There were no tangible records of him being the Sit leader we are looking for, but there was a lot of unexplained transmissions and records of known serpreatist leader in his private files. Those files had more information on those leaders then we have. We also found a lot of fuel records to Mustafar. We think that is where he may have gone."He explained to me.

"Well is the council sending someone there?!"

"Anakin, I am breaking the council's wishes by even telling you this much. The council knows how close the two of you are and does not want you involved." He said.

"But I was the one to raise suspicion against him." I said, hurt that the council didn't trust me.

"Yes we know. And if you are correct the council will have complete faith in you and there is a high chance you will be made a member of the council and granted the title 'Master', but until then they asked me to keep this from you." He said then paused for a moment. "But I believe you should know. They are sending a team to Mustafar, and not just any team of Jedi; Master Yoda, Windu, Koon, Shaak Ti, and Fisto are all going to arrest him."

"You're not going?" I asked.

"No, someone needs to stay here and run everything." He explained to me.

"Obi-Wan, this could mean the end of the war." I whispered to him.

"I know. I will keep you informed Anakin, I promise." He said to me.

"Thank you old friend."

"Please try to let this go for the moment Anakin, try and relax a bit while on your on retreat, you don't know when you'll get another chance to relax." He said to me.

"Don't worry Master. I think I'll be able to keep myself busy." I said to him.

"Good. I'll call you when I have an update." He said before ending the transmission.

I sighed and rested my head against the headset of my seat. It wouldn't be hard to distract myself while on this retreat. I had my family here. I wanted to soak up every moment with my children as I could before we had to give them away. It wasn't long before we had reached our destination; I let Ahsoka know and she strapped the babies in before coming into the bridge to help me land the ship. With the two of us it was a very smooth landing; since Odessen was a remote planet I didn't have to worry too much about strangers being around, one of the good things about this planet too was that it was strong in the Force so Ahsoka and I might actually be able to get some training done, but because of our two very cute restrictions that may not happen. Our place was a small two bedroom cottage that was located in a small clearing in the forest. One room for the babies and one for us, there was a kitchen, dining room, and small living area as well. Because we were so far away from anyone else we would have to travel inland where it was a bit more populated for food and supplies. Once all of our belongings were inside I sent the droid out for a few days worth of supplies. Ahsoka took both the babies and out them in our bed and laid down next to them and started to talk to them and play with them a bit. I enjoyed watching them from the doorway. They were my little family.

"If you weren't their father, then you would just be a creep peeping in the doorway." She said without looking up from them.

"It's just a beautiful thing I am looking at, my family." I said to her then sat on the other side of the bed and picked up Sio and started making silly faces at him.

"He is a day old, he has no idea what you're doing." She said to me.

"I am bonding with my son, don't judge how I do it." I said to her, looking up from my son and smiling at her, she looked at me and smiled back.

"Once they are down for a nap we need to start your training again." I said to her as I put Sio against my shoulder and started to bounce him around the room.

"I know, we have a few weeks to whip me up back into shape. After a few months of no combat I am probably a little rusty." She admitted.

"Yeah probably, but I made you amazing once before, I can do it again." I said, smirking at her.

"You're impossible." She said rolling her eyes at me and going back to playing with Ashla.


	42. Chapter 42

"You can't keep doing this!" I yelled at Ahsoka. I was getting really tired of having the same argument over and over. We had been here nearly two weeks and Ahsoka kept putting off her training. Don't get me wrong she has been doing it but not nearly enough and she isn't putting forth much effort in it. She is rusty at her saber skills but she is too distracted every time we spare. And the last few days she hasn't even touched her lightsabers; always coming up with excuses to why we can't practice.

"We don't know when we'll be able to have this kind of time with our kids again!" She yelled back at me. "I'm sorry for wanting to spend every moment I can with them."

"Don't do that again! You know I value this time with them just as much as you! But we have a mission, Ahsoka. What good will it be to our kids if you can't defend yourself in battle, huh? What good will watching them sleep do if you end up dead?" I yelled again. I understand her wanting to spend every second she can with them but we are still Jedi.

She stayed silent at thay and pursed her lips together.

"I don't mean to be harsh Ahsoka, but you can't keep putting off training." I said softly to her and took a step closer to her. "You are a good mother, if not the best. They won't mind if you step out while they are sleeping. They won't remember it."

"But what if they don't remember me?" She asked looking into my eyes. Her eyes were swelling with tears. "Who knows when the council will send us away again? Or if we'll be able to get away from Jedi business long enough to see them? It could be months."

"We'll call your father on the holo transmitter all the time." I said walking over to her and pulling her in my arms. "They will know we are their parents and we love them very much." She was starting to cry into my chest.

"Don't cry." I begged. "You know I hate seeing you sad."

She wiped her tears away and looked up at me. I wiped away a stray tear she had missed and she kissed my hand.

"You're right about training though. I can't keep slacking off." She agreed.

"No you can't. Especially now that things may turn for the worse." I told her.

"Or the best." She tried to counter.

"Don't get your hopes stuck on that. The council still hasn't been able to locate Palpatine. He seems to have disappeared."

"True. But the council finally told the public about their findings. The evidence they have found against him is enough to put him to death for treason." She reminded me. Over the last two weeks many known Separatists we have in custody have been forthcoming of information on him. All of my suspicions were correct. He was the Sith Lord we have been looking for.

"Yes but he was very smart, Ahsoka. He won over the people long ago. They didn't believe us. You know their opinion of us over the years hasn't been well received." I told her.

"Stop looking at things that way. The people will come to accept the truth, in time. Many senators that are loved by the people are speaking on the Jedi's behalf and many systems are starting to realize the truth. Senator Organa, Queen Amidala, King Rozona, and many more. You just need to have a little faith, my love." She said to me. At that moment the twins started to cry.

"I will have faith, my love." I said and kissed her hand. "Go tend to our little monsters, I am going to run to town and get some more supplies."

"I can go with you." She offered.

"You trust the babies alone here with the droid?" I asked.

"No, but we can take them. A family outing."

"Too risky. We don't know if there are prying eyes out there. We can't raise suspicion. Don't worry, I got this. Be with the babies and calm them down so that they are all cute and adorable when I get back." I said to her, smiling. Instead of laughing she rolled her eyes at me.

"Now I want you to leave." She said pushing me towards the door.

"Not without a kiss and a 'I love you'." I said, smirking at her.

"I value you." She said adn wrapped her arms around my neck then pressed her lips against mine. "And I am madly in love with you."

"As I am with you. Town is about an hour and a half away. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said to her then walked out of the house and to the speeder parked outside.

I didn't speed my way to the town, as much as I wanted to be back with my family I also wanted a few moments alone. Over the last few weeks I had been so focused on reassuring Ahsoka that we were doing the right thing by giving our children to be raised by her father. I had been dealing with that thought alone. I know it is the best option but I know it will be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do. But I have to be strong, I know Ahsoka will break, I need to be strong enough for the both of us.

Once I finally got to the town I got enough supplies that would last us a few days. I have no idea when the council will call us back but we had to be ready to leave at a moment's notice so I didn't want to over buy things. I had just finished paying and loading everything onto the speedeer when a terrible chill ran through my body. One moment I was fine and the next I felt cold and empty, something was wrong. My mind went straight to Ahsoka and the babies; something was wrong with them. Without another moment's hesitation I jumped on the speeder and started to make my way back to our safe house. I needed to get to my family, they were in trouble. But because I was over an hour away from them, I have no idea what I will come home to. The entire ride there the chill never felt my body, neither did the feeling that something was wrong. Something was wrong with my family and I needed to be there, now.

When I finally got back I jumped off the speeder before it even came to a full stop and I ran to the house. The first thing I saw was that the door was wide open. We never left the door open. As I made my way through the house I saw the droid we had was in pieces on the living room floor, clearly cut by a lightsaber. I ran into the babies room first, nothing. I ran into our room to find the remains of a fight. Saber slash's everywhere and torn sheets. I couldn't tell who won the fight but because Ahsoka and our children were nowhere in sight, I was extremely worried. I started to run out of the house to make my way to our ship to see if she was hiding out there.

"My boy, if you were to calm down and take a look around you'd notice more." A voice said behind me.

Before I even turned around I knew who it was.

"Palpatine." I said turning to face him.


	43. Chapter 43

" Palpatine." I said, turning to face him as I ignited my lightsaber and pointed it at him.

"Now, now my boy, there is no need for that." He said smiling at me as he sat on a dining room chair.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. "Where is Ahsoka and-"

"And the children?" He finished for me. "When I suggested to you that you have a child with another Jedi so that child will have more power in the force, I had no idea you had already gotten to work on that. And to have twins. My what a force of power they shall become." He said with an evil smile.

"Where are they?" I yelled at him. No one messes with my family.

"Don't worry my friend, they are fine. Your apprentice, not so much." He said with a smile. How could I have not seen who he truly is over the years.

"I will not ask again." I said through my teeth, pushing my saber even closer to his face.

"Join me Anakin. Together we can rule the galaxy. We can end all of the conflict and one day your children will inherit a peaceful universe!"

"You mean become a Sith." I said retracting my saber and turning away from him. I subtly, turning on my wrist com while I was facing away from him. I pressed two buttons on it, connecting me to two people. Rex. And Obi-Wan. From the corner of my eye I saw the green light meaning they were connected and listening.

"Anakin, with the power of the dark side there is nothing we can't do!" He yelled, trying to persuade me to the dark side.

"Where is Ahsoka? And where are the children?" I yelled at him, reigniting my lightsaber and pointing it at him.

"You can save your children, Ahsoka, or battle me. You cannot do it all at once. Join me Anakin, and they will be safe and together we can end all this conflict!"

"You mean the conflict you started?" I questioned. I had to keep him talking. I had to give Rex and Obi-Wan time to come and help.

"If the Republic wasn't corrupt in the first place my plan never would have worked. The Republic has failed us!" He yelled.

Instead of saying anything I took a step closer to him so the tip of my lightsaber was a mere inch away from his face.

"If you kill me you'll never find Ahsoka or the children." He said confidently.

I remained silent and held my position.

"You have a much stronger will then your young apprentice does. She cracked in order to save her children. She did put up much of a fight either, that was expected though. She spent so long away from the battlefield carrying the twins. And by the looks of it she must have only delivered a few weeks ago at most. She was easy to defeat. Such lovely children you have though. Very powerful. I'm sure you were able to feel how strong their connection to the force was, couldn't you? Maybe one day with the proper training they'll be even more powerful than you and I. Don't worry my boy, if you refuse to join me I'll take over their training. Though for their sake I hope their father chooses to join me so you may train them."

"Where. Are. They." I spat through my teeth.

"Ah so you'll save them instead of defeating me? How Nobel. You'll find the babies on Mustafar, under… special care." He said and laughed. "Your little padawan you'll find on Umbara. She may not be alive when you get there. She is stubborn like you. Save your children or your fiancée, you cannot save them both on your own. Join me and all of them will live!"

"Who says I'm on my own?" I asked, smirking.

"Go Anakin! I have the children!" Obi-Wan said through my communicator.

"Us clones have Ahsoka sir!" Rex responded.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" I asked Palpatine before I attempted to strike him down with my lightsaber.

But of course he is a Sith Lord. If not the most powerful one in the galaxy. He drew out his saber and countered my attack before I even got close to striking him down. He was powerful, but so was I. For an old man he moved quickly and was strong. Countering all my attacks and even managing to almost get me a few times. But as fast as he was I was faster. I managed to block all of his attacks. I also used my surroundings to my advantage. Tables, chairs, dishes, anything I could use the force to throw at him I did, I had to win this battle. The galaxy depended on it. But even more important; my family depended on it. I am one of the most powerful Jedi that has ever lived, and he knew that, he knew this would be a difficult battle for him to win, I could tell in his eyes he was struggling to get the upper hand. He was counting on my being distracted, like I was years ago when I fought Count Dooku and lost my arm. But I trusted my friends, I knew they would get to my family and save them, while I felt with him. My entire focus was here and now I'm this battle. I wasn't the young naive padawan I once was. I called out for all the Jedi who have come before me to aid me in this battle, soon enough I felt their presence in me through the force. They were here to help me.

It wasn't long before the entire house was nearly destroyed because of our duel. Our lightsabers clashed and we accidentally struck down the lights, now the only thing lighting the way was our lightsabers as we battled against each other. As powerful as I am, he had all the powers of the dark side of the force with him; meaning he wasn't afraid to use lighting against me. Thankfully I know how to use my lightsaber to deflect lighting attacks; I deflected the lighting back at him but at the last second he moved out of the way and the lighting struck the house, causing the house to now catch on fire. The fire quickly spread around us, trapping us in a burning house. I needed to get out of here. He knew that though. Every attempt I made to move the battle out of the house or to escape on my own he blocked; either by pulling me back in with the force or attempting to strike me down again. If he couldn't have me join the dark side of the force, he would kill me.

"You are the key Anakin! If you do not join me you will die! But not before I force you to watch your family and friends die! Knowing that you could have stopped it only if you were to join me!" He laughed wickedly as he continued to attack.

"I will never join you!" I screamed at him as I fought back.

He would never give in. The only way to stop him and ensure peace would be to kill him. Any other Jedi would try to capture him because taking a life is not a part of the Jedi way. Good thing I'm not your ordinary Jedi. I began to fight harder, I was ruthless in my attacks, never giving in and not giving him anytime to think or rest between blows.

"Yes Anakin! Use your rage! Strike me down in anger and let the dark side in!" He encouraged me. How did I not see who he truly was before this.

"I will never give in!" I yelled back.

"Oh my boy. I've known you a very long time. As you get older the call to the dark side grows stronger and stronger. I knew this the moment I met you and it was solidified when you told me what you did to the people who killed your mother. Stop fighting it. Let me teach you. Together and only together we can bring peace to the galaxy. The Republic is corrupt. The Jedi are corrupt. If it wasn't true then how did I get away with my position of power for so long. It is time for the old ways to die and for our new beginning. Your children could grow up in a galaxy that doesn't know war! They could grow up with both parents! But if you refuse me they will grow up orphans." He said, trying again to persuade me to join him.

"Don't you ever speak of my children! You will not have them!" I screamed at him before attacking again. The more he spoke I was afraid I would join him.

"Once the Jedi learns you fathered them, they will be taken from you! You and your padawan will be banished from the order and they will take your children and train them themselves. They will never know you are their father if they take them! Join me! Join me and keep your loved ones safe!" He tried again. Putting his lightsaber at his side and holding his hand out for me. For a brief second I considered taking it.

"My children will not be raised by the Jedi. Nor the dark side." I answered, refusing his hand. "They will be raised differently from how Ahsoka and I were. They will know the love their parents have for them. They will know love. And they will know the force by our teaching. They will be a new generation of Jedi! And if I cannot defeat you, they will." I said before going to strike him again.

"Your mistake." He laughed before using force lighting to strike me.

I was able to deflect most of it with my lightsaber but some of it got past my saber and struck me. I cried out in pain as I stumbled to try and catch myself from falling. Palpatine laughed as I did so. He was starting to get the upper hand. And he knew it. If I can't defeat him I must keep him here and fight as long as I can, I have to give Rex and Obi-Wan time to recuse my family. I don't care what happens to me as long as they are okay. I needed to come up with a new strategy. We both knew the lighting blow I had just taken hurt me; but he didn't know how much. I let myself fall down and groaned out in pain again, I sheathed my lightsaber and hung my head down, I needed him to think I was hurt more than I actually was.

"You can choose when the pain stops." He said before striking me again with another lighting blow.

This time I let it hit me and I screamed out in pain as it did. He laughed at my pain as he took a few more steps closer to me. I waited until he was close enough before I threw my inactivated lightsaber at him. The same second it left my fingers I used the force to active it. Palpatine's laugh was cut short by my lightsaber piercing him through his chest. He looked down at my lightsaber through his chest before falling to his knees with his hands at his side. I groaned as I picked myself up from the floor and walked over to him; I grabbed my lightsaber that was still in his chest and pushed it further in him.

"You have watched me, trained me, mentored me, and manipulated me since I was a boy. I've always thought of you as a mentor, a friend, and maybe even a father figure at some point. But the moment you threatened the life of my children; you solidified your death. And with your death, comes the end of the Sith." I said to him.

"You May have protected them from me, but how will you protect them from the Jedi? They will not stand for what you and your padawan have done."

"That is not your concern." I said to him before I drove my lightsaber up and through him. Cutting him in half and putting a final end to his dark ways.


	44. Chapter 44 re uploaded

*****Re uploaded*********

sorry I am having technically issues, every time I update ch 44, ch 43 somehow takes its place even though I am uploading ch 44 file

I am not sure how long I spent looking down at Palpatine's dead body. A minute? A Hour? A lifetime? I was lost staring at the body of my former friend, mentor, and ally. I know the truth now, that he is an evil man, a Sith lord who threw the entire galaxy into chaos for his own personal gain. A man who not only threatened the woman I loves life, but also my children's lives. He was an evil man; but I cannot help but feel sad by his death, even though I am the one who killed him. He had to be put down, for the safety of the galaxy, there was no way he could stay alive, he would try to escape and recapture his empire. But was I any better then he was? I killed a man in cold blood, like a Sith would do. A Jedi would have taken him alive, I know because of his early influence on me as a child that I had already let parts of the dark side in, had I just completed the transition to the dark side by killing him? Obi-Wan spent over ten years believing he had killed Maul and he was probably one of the most pure Jedi's that there has ever been, so maybe there is hope for me after all.

If it wasn't for the little voice in the back of my head telling me to go help my family, I am not sure how long I would have spent looking down at Palpatine's dead body. I was able to stall him long enough to give Rex and Obi-Wan a good enough start to their locations but I didn't keep him talking long enough for them to get there yet. I needed to help. But who do I help? Ahsoka or my twins? Palpatine wouldn't harm the babies, he made that clear, but he would kill Ahsoka without a second's hesitation, but Mustafar was closer to me. Ahsoka would never forgive me if I saved her and let something happen to our children. I knew I had to go save them, Rex and the clones were more than capable of saving Ahsoka, I had to trust them to get the job done. I tore myself away from the scene in front of me and went to the ship Ahsoka and I had taken here, I set the coordinates for Mustafar and began my journey there.

"Rex." I said into my communicator on my wrist. "I am making my way to Mustafar for the children, please do everything you can for Ahsoka."

"Of course sir. Don't worry about us, I brought the best soldiers from the watchtower. We'll get her back in one piece."

"Thank you." I said and ended the transmission and went to contact Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I am on my way to Mustafar to help."

"Good, I am almost there, if Palpatine was smart he won't touch your children. Anakin, once we have them and Ahsoka back safely, we are going to have to have a talk." Obi-Wan responded.

"I know Master, but not until they are back safely. And without the council." I said back to him.

" I shall see you shortly." He said before ending the transmission.

I don't know if he intended on turning me into the council or not. In the past he has protected me when I broke the rules but I have never brought two children into this world before. He may turn Ahsoka and I over to the council and we may be expelled from the Jedi order. They may try and take our children but we will never let that happen. But the only thing that matters right now is my family, I needed to make sure they were safe.

I still had time before I reached Mustafar where my children were being held so I decided to meditate and clear my head. I used the force to reach out to my children; to try and see them, to make sure they were okay. I know Palpatine had no intention of harming them so I know they would be okay for now but I had to be sure. When I concentrated on them I saw them; both in separate cribs napping. They were in a dark room while droids looked after them. I couldn't tell where this room was but I know they are okay. For now. For now Palpatine's minions think he is still alive and are waiting on his next order. That gave us maybe another hour of using that towards our advantage before they suspected something was wrong. Just enough time for Rex to arrive and save Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and I to get to babies and rescue them.

I now used the force to focus out towards Ahsoka. Palpatine would kill her without a second thought. If she was gone he would have been able to use my heartbreak to turn me over to the dark side. I had to make sure she was alive and okay. I concentrated on her and called to the force so I could see her. Slowly I could start to feel her presence. She was alive, but struggling; not struggling to stay alive, but to get free. I was starting to see her; she was chained to a chair. With those bolts on her there was no way she was going to be able to break herself free, but she was still trying. She had bruises on her, clearly from her fight with Palpatine. She was no match for him but knowing her as well as I do, she still put everything she had into fighting back and protecting our children. It was taking a lot of energy that she didn't have to try and break out of those chains. She was wasting her energy. The longer I meditated on her the clearer she was becoming in my mind. I started to reach out to her using the force; I needed to let her know help was on the way and that I was going after our children.

"_Ahsoka. Ahsoka." _I called out to her through the force.

I could see her slowing her struggle and start to look around for something. She was starting to sense me.

"_Ahsoka!"_ I called out again.

This time she knew I was calling her through the force. She closed her eyes and I could feel her starting to meditate and sense me. I was stronger than her in the ways of the force so I was able to communicate a little to her but she was unable to communicate back through the force.

"_I am on my way to the children." _I said to her.

Instantly I could feel her calm down. As a new mother all of her worries were on our children. Mine were too, but when Rex breaks her out she is going to need to be calm and keep her focus on the fight and not about the babies. She needs to make it out of there alive and back to our family. I wish I was able to tell her more: tell her all that had just happened, that Rex was on his way to her, that Obi-Wan now knows about us and our children. But my connection to the force isn't strong enough. My visions of Ahsoka were getting smaller and blurry. Soon my visions were gone. As much as I wanted to try again to talk to her I knew I had to put my focus on what was to come, I had to get my children back. While I knew Palpatine would kill them because he wanted them alive, that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them, he was a Sith Lord. I didn't want my newborns in the middle of a firefight, Obi-Wan and I needed to be quick.

As I got closer to Mustafar I prepared myself for a fight. When I got closer to the landing platform I saw Obi-Wan's ship was already there, and by the looks of the front entrance, he had already forced his way in. When I landed I was out and running before the ship's door had even fully opened.

"Obi-Wan!" I called into my wrist com. "I'm here!"

"I just got here myself. I'm just past the front entrance." He said back to me. I kept running and it was only a few seconds before I caught up to him.

"I don't know where they're keeping them. So far it has just been battle droids." He said to me.

I closed my eyes and focused on my children. Soon I could feel where they were being kept. I could feel a pull to them.

"This way." I said to him then took off down one of the halls, Obi-Wan right behind me.

Once we reached where the babies were being kept I tried to open the door but it was shut. Both Obi-Wan and I used our lightsabers to cut our way through the door. When we finished cutting through the door we used the force to move the now cut part of the door out of the hole and we went through it. As soon as we burst through the nanny droids that were caring for the children looked up at us in shock; clearly not expecting us. In a matter of seconds we struck down any droid that was in the room. I made my way over to one of the cribs and saw Ashla crying inside it, clearly frightened by all of the noise we had just caused. I carefully picked her up out of the crib and saw Obi-Wan picking up Sio from his crib, he was crying too.

"Let's get out of here before they send reinforcements." Obi-Wan said to me and I nodded in agreement.

We ran out of the fortress with each of us carrying one of my children. We boarded Obi-Wan's ship and took off for space. Obi-Wan handed Sio over to me then went to the bridge to fly the ship. Both of my children were very shaken up from all that had just happened around them and it took me some time to settle them both down. Once they had stopped crying I held both of them close to me. I had feared so many things when they were born but I never could have imagined any of this. It was my job to keep them safe and in a matter of their first few weeks in this world I had failed them. How could I have done this? How could I have let this happen?

Once they were both asleep in my arms I put them down and strapped them in before slowing making my way to the bridge where I knew Obi-Wan was waiting for me. I had no choice now but to tell him the truth about everything. And just hope he wouldn't turn Ahsoka and I into the council. Upon entering the bridge, Obi-Wan didn't even turn to me or say anything, instead he stayed facing forward. I sat down beside him and looked forward instead of at him.

"I could sense everything you were feeling back there." He said to me without looking at me. "It is not your fault that Lord Sidious took them. You were the one to bring his true identity into light."

"Yes but I left them alone. If I hadn't gone out into town and sent the droid instead I would have been there and I could have protected them." I said letting my head drop into my hands.

"Anakin. I have known you since you were a young boy. You have never intentionally put people in harm's way. There is no way you would ever put your family in harm's way. You exposed your secret in order to save them knowing there could be major consequences. You are a good father Anakin." He said to me, finally looking at me. I raised my head from my hands and looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"So," he said after a moment of silence between us, "what are their names?" He asked.

"The boy, the one you took is the oldest and his name is Sio. The girl is the younger one and her name is Ashla." I said smiling big. Just thinking about my beautiful children put a smile on my face.

"That May be the biggest smile I have ever seen on your face. Even bigger than all the times you've been victorious in battle." He said to me. "Clearly Ahsoka is their mother. Now her willingness to take on her mission on Tatooine makes more sense now. How old are they?"

"Almost three weeks." I answered.

"Anakin, how could you possibly think the two of you would be able to get away with this?"

"We made it her entire pregnancy without anyone suspecting anything." I commented.

"True, okay humor me, what was your plan?" He asked, finally.

"You have to understand master; none of this was planned. In fact Ahsoka and I were a little upset when we found out we were expecting. But once we accepted we were going to have these babies, we got really happy. She stayed with my step brother and his girlfriend while she was on Tatooine and the plan was to give them to her father to raise while we counituted in the order. We were planning to see them whenever we could. Her father had already agreed to it, aside from those people mentioned, Rex was the only other person who knew, we didn't tell him, he figured it out." I explained.

"Well it seems you two had it all figured out then. But Anakin, you are extremely strong with the force, one of the most powerful Jedi that has ever lived, and your padawan is very strong with the force as well. The chances are your children will be strong with the force too. Do you think the council wouldn't sense their presence? I could sense their connection to the force just by holding the boy." He said.

"You guys didn't sense mine until Master Qui-Gon was on the same planet as me." I reminded him. "And we thought about that. We were planning on training them ourselves. While we are Jedi there are things within the Order we do not agree with and we do not want our children brought up the way we were with those same beliefs. We want them to know us as their parents and know how much we love them, as well as train them in the ways of the force. We do not want them to know warthe way we do. We want a better world for them."

"That sounds like what every parent wants for their children." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I love her. More than I ever thought was possible." I told him. "Are you going to turn us over to the council?" I asked.

"I am not sure. I haven't decided yet." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something but my wrist com went off, it was Rex.

"Rex?" I questioned, "How is she?" I asked frantically.

"She is okay sir." Rex responded.

"Put her on." I commanded.

"Master?" She questioned through the com.

"Ahsoka! I am so glad you're okay!"

"The clones got her just in time. I owe them my life. How are…?" She trailed off, clearly not wanting to mention anything about the children in front of the clones she was with, or in case anyone else was with Obi-Wan and I.

"They're okay." I told her, "I have them."

"We shall meet you on the planet Hoth. It is an independent planet and we can regroup there." Obi-Wan said to me.

"Hoth. Understood." Ahsoka said. "We are on our way."


	45. Chapter 45

Obi-Wan didn't say much for the rest of the flight. I could feel how disappointed he was with me. And I deserved it. As we continued the flight I could sense my children were starting to get fussy so I stood up from my seat on the bridge and made my way to where they were on the ship. As I got to them both of them began to cry. I smiled down at them and saw both of them needed their diapers changed as well as they were both hungry. I managed to change both diapers without anyone peeing on me but by the time it came to feed them both of them were full on crying now. I took a bottle out and started to feed Sio, who immediately attached himself to the bottle while Ahsla was still crying. I was about to have the droid start to feed her when Obi-Wan walked in. He looked at me then over to Ashla and walked over to her and picked her up.

"Why is she crying?" He asked as he rocked her.

"She is hungry, I was about to have the droid feed her." I told him.

"I shall do it." He said, taking the bottle and beginning to feed her.

"Thank you." I said to him.

I watched him as he fed her, maybe it was the new father inticis but I wanted to make sure he was doing it right. As he was feeding her he looked down into her eyes and he couldn't stop the smile that was creeping across his face. Just like she had done with Rex, Ashla had Obi-Wan under her spell. I definitely need to watch her as she grows older, I don't want too many men falling at her feet. Sio was done with his bottle not long after adn I flipped him on my shoulder and burped him. Once he let out a nice little burp I set him back down and that was about the same time Ashla finished her bottle; I walked over to Obi-Wan and held my hands out offering to take her from him and burp her.

"I could do it." He offered, "I just need to be walked through how to." He said and I laughed.

"Gently put her on your shoulder." I instructed him and he did so, "Now cup your hand and gently pat her on the back till she burps." I told him and he started too. "You can go a little harder." I told him when I saw how lightly he was taping her.

"I don't want to break her." He said, clearly a little nervous.

"Don't worry you won't. She's tough." I said smiling. Once she had let out a little burp Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms instead of putting her back down.

"Anakin she is lovely." He said to me and held his finger out to Ahsla, she took it instantly and closed her little eyes to drift off to sleep.

"She is my world." I told him. "They both are." I said looking down at my son who was now napping. "I would give up everything I had ever had, anything I ever will have to keep them safe."

"I have no doubts in my mind that you shall be a great father Anakin, but you swore your life to the Jedi order." He said.

"I know I did. Ahsoka and I both did. But please, if you plan on turning us in, just turn me in, let Ahsoka finish her training and become the Jedi Knight she was always meant to be. They don't have to know Ahsoka is the mother." I pleaded with him.

"You'd really risk your future with the order for her protection?"

"Yes I would. I love her Obi-Wan, more than I ever thought possible" I answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you two come to me for help sooner?" He asked, clearly hurt that I didn't.

"Because we thought we could do it all."

"Well she is your student, and you both are very confident in your abilities." He said chuckling.

"Plus you are on the council. We thought you may feel obligated to turn us in." I told him.

"But we have been close since before I was on the council." He argued.

"I know, but Obi-Wan, you know there are flaws in the order. We did not want our children to be raised with those beliefs." I explained to him. "I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to protect my family."

"I know Anakin. You are one of the most selfless people I know." He said putting Ashla down.

"Did you want to hold Sio?" I asked him.

Instead of saying anything a smile spread across his face and I knew the answer to that. I smiled in response and leaned down to pick up my son and carefully handed him over to my old friend. I watched as Obi-Wan rocked him and started to form a bond with my children. I hope he stays present in their lives; aside from Ahsoka, I trust Obi-Wan with them. It wasn't long until we were almost on Hoth where we were to meet Ahsoka. We both put the children down and made our way to the bridge to prepare for landing. Once we landed the ship it wasn't long before another ship came out of space and landed near us. Obi-Wan and I left the ship to greet them and we saw Ahsoka, Rex, as well as a few other clones exit their ship and make their way over to us.

"Ahsoka." I said once we all met up, "I am glad you are okay." Since we were in the presence of others I couldn't act like her boyfriend I have to be her Master; even though all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms. "Go on board and set our next location into the navicomputer." I ordered.

She looked at me and nodded and ran to the ship that Obi-Wan and I had just excited, where our children were. I know my orders sounded harsh but I gave her an excuse to go straight to our children, something I could see that Rex and Obi-Wan had caught on to. The other clones just thought I was giving my padawan an order.

"Was she under heavy guard?" I asked Rex.

"Not as heavy as we expected it to be." Rex answered.

"Hmm, perhaps Lord Sidious assumed you would join him and he wouldn't have to use her against you for long?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Perhaps. It's a good thing we don't have to worry about him anymore." I said.

"Sir?" Rex questioned.

"I killed him in battle." I informed him.

"Oh… Good job sir." He said to me, clearly taken back by what I had just said. Killing Lord Sidious meant the end of the war, also meaning the end of the war, which also meant no more clones.

"Rex, you will accompany Anakin, Ahsoka, and I while the rest of your men head back to the watchtower on Tatooine." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir!" All the clones said in unison then left, leaving Rex with us.

Obi-Wan, Rex, and I all waited outside the ship and watched as the other clones left before we started to make our way to the ship. Once we got to our ship I asked Rex and Obi-Wan if they could give Ahsoka and I a few minutes alone, they both agreed and waited outside aws I made my way inside. When I made my way to the back where Ahsoka and the babies were, I found her leaning into one of the cribs where she had moved them both to. She leaned over and stroked their faces while they slept.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there." I said, finally breaking the silence.

She turned to face me and the tears pooling in her eyes were threatening to spill over. Without another word I crossed the room to her and grabbed her and pulled her into my chest. As soon as she was in my arms, her slim arms wrapped around my body and held me close to her. After a few moments I pulled away and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"I thought I knew what fear was. But when I was pinned on the floor being chained up and saw droids boarding a ship with my children in their arms not knowing where they were taking them; then I discovered what real fear is." She told me.

"I should have been there. I should have been there to protect you all." I said angrily.

"Anakin it wasn't your fault. He was watching us. He had been watching us for days. He waited until you left before he struck. There is nothing you could have done. But maybe if I had been focusing more on my training I could have stopped him." She said.

"Ahsoka no. Don't blame yourself. Even if you had been focusing on your training, the chance of you beating him alone while protecting our children are slim. He was the ultimate Sith Lord." I truthfully told her.

"What are we going to do about Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"What can we do? We owe him the truth about everything."

"Will he turn us in?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope not."

"Do you think Palpatine told other separatist about the twins?" She asked me.

"I don't believe so. He didn't even know about their existence until he came for you." I told her. "The only other people that would know were the droids that watched over them on Mustafar but Obi-Wan and I destroyed them."

"Then they're still safe." She said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking about our plan; to give the twins to my father." She told me.

"Are you rethinking it?" I questioned.

"While all of this was happening I was. They were taken out right from under me and I am a Jedi, my father isn't and there isn't a single warrior in my tribe. I was wondering how they would be able to protect them. But with Palpatine gone that means the war is over, and the threat that a sepratist will take them has greatly been reduced. I know we still have Dooku to deal with, but he will be less of a threat with his master gone."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that before all this I didn't feel comfortable with our plan. But now that the galaxy is safer I am okay with it." She said. "They will be safer with him. And they will have us to train them."

"So long as Obi-Wan doesn't turn us in." I added.

"Yes." She said laughing. "But hey if he does then we'll be expelled from the order and we can raise our children ourselves. Would that be so bad?" She asked playfully.

"No it wouldn't." I said then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling up at me then gave me another kiss. We pulled apart from each other when we heard Rex and Obi-Wan make their way on board the ship.

"I am glad everyone here is okay." Obi-Wan said as he came into the room.

"So are we. Obi-Wan, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my children. I owe you everything." Ahsoka said to Obi-Wan.

"It was my pleasure. They are beautiful." He said looking at the babies.

"I think it's time we told you the truth." I said taking a seat.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a seat as well. And then I told him the truth about everything from our time on Naboo, to all the secret nights we spent in each others rooms at the temple, to our mission where we met Ahsoka's father, to the moment we found out about Ahsoka's pregnancy and how we came up with our plan. When we were given the assignment on Tatooine, all of the pieces fell into place. I told him about a few close calls we did have, and ultimately Rex figured it out on his own. Every single detail about the last nine months of Ahsoka's pregnancy and nearly the last year and a half of our secret relationship, I disclosed to him. every once in a while he paused to ask us a question and we truthfully answered, but the entire time he kept a straight face so we couldn't tell what he was thinking, or if he was planning to turn us into the council.

"This is a lot for me to take in." Obi-Wan finally said.

"I know it is. And I'm sorry that we kept you in the dark, there were so many times I wanted to tell you, you are my oldest friend and I trust you more than I trust anyone else, aside from Ahsoka. But you have to understand this was for my family. I had to keep it from you, I had to do everything I possibly could to protect them." I told him.

" I understand that, I really do. You seem so happy, more than I have ever seen you in your entire life. But Anakin, this goes against nearly everything in the Jedi code. you and Ahsoka have both sworn your life to the Jedi." He reminded me.

"We know." Ahsoka said. "And we thought we could serve the Jedi and maintain our relationship. We never planned this pregnancy or to have either of our children, but they are here, it was the will of the force that they were born."

"The force does work in mysterious ways." Obi-Wan said, scratching his chin.

"If I may say something," Rex said, speaking up. "During all of this, Ahsoks never let up, she maintained her status as our leader and led us to success; there was even one time where I almost had to physically drag her away from the battlefield."

"So she put her children in danger?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I know my abilities, I know I would have been able to handle myself, and I don't mean that in a 'I am the best Jedi in the world', I know my strengths and weaknesses." Ahsoka said to him, standing her ground.

"You have grown into an exceptional Jedi." Obi-Wan said to her. "But tell me, it is against the code of the Jedi to form attachments, have you not form attachments to the children?"

Ahsoka and I looked away in shame, we both have grown unbreakable attachments to our children.

"I see." Obi-Wan said, "you two have opened up a path to the dark side. You have yet to act on it now but one day you could."

"One day we could, but we were also given two very good reasons to never go down that path. I know it is thousands of years olds traditions, but not being able to form attachments is against our nature as peacekeepers, how can we be compassionate without being emotional to those we help?" Ahsoka asked.

"That is a question more and more Jedi have been asking." Obi-Wan responded.

"And yet again the council chooses to ignore it." I commented. "Have you decided if you're going to turn us over to the council?"

"I haven't decided yet." Obi-Wan said, then walked out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

"Anakin," Ahsoka said when Obi-Wan left us alone, "What if he turns us in? What will happen?"

"Don't worry Snip's I don't think he will. Let me talk to him one more time." I said to her before leaving her and going onto the bridge where I knew Obi-Wan was.

When I got to the bridge Obi-Wan was flying the ship in some random direction, if he had planned on turning us in he would have set the course for Coruscant and we would have already made the jump to hyperspace. I sat down next to him and he remained silent.

"I am sorry I disappointed you Master." I said to him. "I understand if you need to turn me over to the council."

"I am not going to turn you over Anakin." He finally said.

"Thank you Master."

"I am disappointed in you though Anakin, you broke extremely clear Jedi code." He said.

"We both know it isn't really a surprise that I broke the rules." I said to him.

"In a battlefield yes, or orders from the council yes, but this is much bigger than that Anakin, and you know it."

"I do. And again I am sorry." I said, I was truly sorry.

"It's not just that. I am disappointed, but I am hurt as well. Anakin, I have always thought of you as a brother and that you kept this from me, I thought we were closer than that." He truthfully told me, I could hear it in his voice that I had really hurt him.

"Obi-Wan, I am truly sorry I hurt your feelings by not telling you. I never meant to do that. If it had been anything else I would have come to you, but this was my family, my children, I had to do everything I could to protect them. Which meant keeping them a secret from the order, and I didn't want to put you in the position of having to keep my secret from the council, which you serve on. But when they were in danger and I needed help I came to you, because we are brothers, you have always been there for me and I know my children would have been safe with you." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Your family will always be safe with me." He said to me.

"I know they will be." I said smiling back at him.

"So, where are we off too?" He asked me.

"Shili. It is time to drop them off with Ahsoka's father." I said to him, he nodded and set our course then took off to hyperspace.

"I have one more favor to ask you, you'll probably be mad at me again." I said to him.

"Oh force, what is it now Anakin?"

"I proposed to Ahsoka. We are going to get married." I told him.

"Of course you did." He muttered to himself.

"I would love nothing more then for you to be the person that marries us. I know it goes against the Jedi code and I know you live by the code so I understand if-"

"It would be my honor to marry the two of you." He said cutting me off.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "I'm going to check on the twins." I said as I got up and left the bridge to go back to Ahsoka and the babies.

"Did he say what he is going to do?" Ahsoka asked as I walked in.

"He's going to keep our secret." I said smiling.

"Thank the force." She said in relief.

I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead then walked over to the now sleeping twins and picked up my daughter and held her close to me. Ahsoka picked up our son and started to rock him back and forth and coo at him.

"We're going to my father now aren't we?" Ahsoka asked, not looking up from our son.

"Yes." I softly answered. I looked at her and saw her close her eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears. I shifted Ashla in my arms and walked over to Ahsoka and placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She said to me. "I knew this day was going to come."

"It's okay to be sad. I am too. But it's not forever. We'll be back with them again soon." I said to her.

"I know we will." She said and smiled at me.

"If you guys would like I could stop by and check in on them whenever I'm in the area?" Rex offered.

"We would love that." Ahsoka said to him.

"By the way. I asked Obi-Wan if he would marry us while on Shili, he said he would." I told her.

"So we're going to be getting married today?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. We could plan something else but because we're Jedi I thought-" I started.

"I'm just messing with you." She said laughing.

"Not funny." I said and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"When do we arrive?" She asked me.

"In a few hours." I answered.

"Alright. I'm going to send a transmission to my father; let him know we're coming. Also to let him know it was twins." She said to me and laughed.

"Yeah he might want a heads up." I replied and laughed as well.

Ahsoka was about to put Sio back down in his crib when Rex stopped her and asked if he could hold him. She smiled at him and passed the baby over to him before leaving the room. Rex and I had a bit of small talk for a while before Sio started to stir in his arms and then started to full on cry.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" He said panicking.

"Relax Rex." I said laughing at him. "He probably has a full diaper."

"Oh um…" he said and trailed off.

"Don't worry no one is asking you to change it." I said to him and put Ashla down and took Sio out of his arms and started to change his diaper. Once again once his diaper was off he let a stream of pee free at me but I managed to dodge it this time.

"It seems he has it out for you." Obi-Wan said from the doorway.

"He got me once before, I think he was trying to see if he could do it again." I said and laughed, Obi-Wan laughed as well.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to Ashla.

"Of course." I answered. He smiled then leaned down to pick her up.

When Ashoka came back in the room she smiled at everyone playing with our children and bonding with them. They were clearly loved by our friends and it put a smile on both of our faces. It only took us a few hours to get to Shili, and once we were there Ahsoka's father was waiting for us with a huge smile on his face. He didn't get the chance to raise his daughter, so this was his chance to raise a child.

"They are beautiful." Ahsoka's father said as I handed him my son to hold.

"Thank you." Ahsoka responded. "That is Sio, and this is Ashla." She said introducing them to her father.

"Such beautiful names. Your mother would have been so proud of you." He said to her.

"Anakin and I are planning to get married by the end of the day." She told him. "I would love for you to be there."

"It would warm my heart to be there. There is a lovely spot near the cliff side that your mother and I were married, it is at the edge of the town." He told us.

"That sounds lovely." I said. "I don't mean to rush us but we don't have a lot of time. The council is expecting us and we still need to inform them about Palpatine." I told Ahsoka.

"I know. We should head there now." She said.

"I can take us there now." Her father said and began to lead our group there.

Once we arrived, we handed the babies to Rex and Ahsoka's father to hold during the ceremony. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I then covered ourselves with our robes. Obi-Wan stood in front of us with his back to the cliff side and Ahsoka and I stood in front of him and we held each other's hands. She looked up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't believe I had the honor of having her as my wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Obi-Wan said. "In a universe riddled with war, Anakin and Ahsoka managed to find love. And in their love they brought two loving and beautiful children into this universe. Together they managed to find peace and comfort in one another. This ceremony is a tribute to their most unique love story and a promise of a beautiful future ahead. There are no limits that love cannot surpass, and we see that here today. I've known you since you were a young boyAnakin, and I have never seen you happier than you with Ahsoka. And Ahsoka, I've known you since you were a padawan and I have seen you grow into an incredibly strong woman, in this marriage I know you shall be loved and cherished every minute of every day. Anakin, do you vow to take Ahsoka as your wife? To love and support no matter what the force throws your way? To love and cherish every day of your life?"

"I do." I answered.

"And Ahsoka; do you vow to take Anakin as your husband? To have no matter what the force has in store for you two? To love and cherish every day of the rest of your life?" He asked her.

"I do." She vowed with tears in her eyes.

"Then it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Obi-Wan said with a huge smile on his face.

Ahsoka was smiling up at me with tears in her eyes. Slowly, I placed both of my hands on the side of her face and pulled her close to me while I bent down to her. Our lips softly touched and I parted mine so my lips could dance with hers. After a few moments I pulled away from her to see a few of the tears in her eyes had escaped and were now running down her face. I smiled again at her and placed another soft kiss on her forehead before I pulled her close to me and embraced her. She held me tight for a moment then shifted so she was looking up at me and outstretched her face towards me, indicating she wanted another kiss. I chuckled then dropped my head so I could give her one more. As we were kissing a small coo came from behind us and we both smiled into the kiss; our children needed our attention too. We pulled apart and walked over to our children and took them into our arms.

"Lovey ceremony sir." Rex said awkwardly, his life was all about the war so normal things were weird to him.

"Thank you, Rex." I responded.

"We're married." Ahsoka whispered to me.

"We are." I said pulling her closer to me; both of us holding our children. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said to me.


	47. Chapter 47

"We could keep watching the twins if you two would like some privacy?" Ahsoka's father awkwardly offered us.

Ahsoka blushed at his offer but then shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer but I would like to spend as much time with my children as I can before we are called back to the Jedi temple." She responded then looked over to me. "Come on." She urged and grabbed my hand and started to drag me away from the group. We kept walking, with the twins in our arms, until we reached a cliff side. Once there we sat ourselves down and I pulled Ahsoka under my free arms and she snuggled into my side. The babies were awake and softly cooing; I may be biased but they were the cutest babies I had ever seen in my life.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Ahsoka asked me.

"I do." I truthfully answered. "Your people are kind and all about their inner beauty and culture. I think they'll be very happy here, with their people."

"They're half human and half Togruta. I hope my people are accepting of them."

"They will be. I have no doubt about that. They will have the love of their people, their grandfather, and the love of both of us." I said to her.

"They are strong with the force, I'm a padawan and I can sense that from them." She said, stroking Ashla's face.

"They are. But we shall train them well. Look at you, I trained you and you came out pretty well." I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at me but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she did so.

"We will. But as a youngling, you are trained every day for hours on end and then you become a padawan in your teen years and train every second of every day. But because they won't have that here, it will be a long time before they are fully realized Jedi."

"Do you want the order to take them in and have them trained as we were?" I asked her, slightly taken back.

"No I don't. I want them to have a choice. I would be okay if they both chose to become poetry makers and live a quiet simple life. So long as they're happy. But I do want them trained in the ways of the force." She said to me.

"Ahsoka, they will be happy here with a semi-normal life. They will have all the abilities of a Jedi but none of the restrictions. They will be examples of what the order should be." I said and gave my new wife a small kiss on the lips. "Now stop worrying."

"I'll try." She responded and smiled up at me. "I love you Anakin. I'm so happy I was assigned to you."

"Me too. Well at first I wasn't but I'm really happy I decided to keep you as my padawan." I said jokingly. "I love you too." I told her then kissed her again.

We spent about the next hour in almost complete silence; just gazing off the cliffside and at our children. Just enjoying these few moments we had together as a family in peace. Truthfully we don't know the next time we will be able to be all together so we enjoyed what we had. Soon enough though, to my displeasure, I sensed Obi-Wan walking towards us. I let out a sigh, knowing our time was coming to an end. Ahsoka gave me a questioning look when I sighed but a few moments later I could see on her face that she had sensed him now and her face instantly fell.

"I am sorry to interrupt." Obi-Wan said as he approached us.

"Then don't." I commented.

"The council has made several attempts to contact both you and I, I can't keep delaying them any longer. We must be on our way now." He said softly, he knew us leaving would be hard on us.

"We are lucky to be given the time that we were with our children, we must return to the temple." Ahsoka said sadly.

"Alright then." I whispered then stood up.

Ahsoka rose to her feet as well and we slowly made our way back to the group, once there I handed Ahsoka's father our son Sio and Ahsoka reluctantly handed our daughter to a nanny droid. We didn't want anyone to know that our children's parents are Jedi so we couldn't risk someone in the village seeing us drop them off so we had to say goodbye here.

"Here." I said, handing Ahsoka's father a bag full of credits. "This should help with all of their needs for the next few months, if you run low please let us know."

"Thank you." He said to me then turned to Ahsoka, who was not doing a good job and hiding how sad she was, "Don't worry my child, they will be happy here and well taken care of. I promise you that."

"I know they will." She said with a small smile. "It is just hard for me to give them away."

"It's not forever." I reminded her by putting both of my hands on her shoulders, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I know." She said placing her hand on top of mine.

Rex and Obi-Wan were leaving us alone and making their way to our ship. Ahsoka moved away from me and whispered something to our son and daughter before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"We'll be back soon my princess." I whispered to my daughter, "Your father loves you." I counituned then placed a light kiss on her forehead then moved over to my son. "I love you my prince, your mother and I will be back as soon as we can." I told him then kissed his forehead as well.

I pulled away and grabbed Ahsoka's hand and we slowly made our way to our ship and boarded it. Once on the ship I started to make my way over to the bridge but Ahsoka stopped me.

"I need a moment alone before we do any Jedi work." She said to me.

"Okay." I said and started to walk off with her to the back of the ship but she stopped me again.

"Alone." She repeated.

"Oh, okay." I said awkwardly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." She said then turned away from me and walked off to the back of the ship. I stood awkwardly alone in the hallway for a moment before I made my way to the bridge where Rex and Obi-Wan were.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked when he noticed she was not with me.

"She needs a moment alone." I told him,"Anyways, what does the council know about what happened?" I asked.

"All they know is that Rex and I left abruptly to help you and Ahsoka, nothing more." Obi-Wan answered.

"We all need to be in agreement on what we tell them." Rex said.

"Areeged." Said Obi-Wan.

"Well I faced and defeated Darth Sidious, that we can honestly tell them. And we can honestly tell then I called you Rex to help save Ahsoka while I faced him." I said.

"Yes, true. But why did you call me to help you though? We need an answer for that." Obi-Wan pondered.

"Well he wanted force sensitive kids right? Can't we just say that he got his hands on some and you both went to go rescue them?" Rex wondered.

"We could but that would open up questions about the children." Obi-Wan countered.

"Yes, I don't want that." I said.

"How about you say that Darth Sidious tipped you off saying Count Dooku was on Mustafar so you called General Kenobi for backup?" Rex offered.

"Ooh I like that." I said.

"Yes, yes, that sounds believable, the only problem we may have is that the council might not believe us that Anakin actually asked for help rather than run into a fight head on." Obi-Wan said then chuckled. I scowled at him.

"Hey!" I said slightly offended, both Rex and Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle at that and I rolled my eyes. "I have grown up you know."

"Then it is settled then?" Rex asked.

"Yes it is." I responded.

"I think someone should let Ahsoka know of our plan." Obi-Wan commented.

"I will tell her, but she needs a moment alone right now. Handing over our newborns was very hard on her." I reminded them.

"It must be. How about you Anakin? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. I am not. But I have to be strong for her. She spent nine months with them then another three weeks with them in our world. It is much harder on her then it was me. I have to support her as much as I can." I told them. I had to stay strong for my wife.

"I am so proud of you Anakin." Obi-Wan told me, smiling at me. When I was younger he was like a father to me, and to see me all grown up must be really nice for him.

"Thank you, Master." I said to him, giving him a small bow.

He smiled in return at me then shifted in his seat so he was looking forwards and continued to pilot the ship. We would arrive on Coruscant in a few hours, meaning Ahsoka only had a few hours to pull herself together so we could face the council. As we got closer to Coruscant I started to get worried; what if she couldn't pull it together? Asking her to clear her min of our children is a nearly impossible thing to ask a new mother, especially when our infants were just kidnapped by a Sith Lord. I stood up from my seat on the bridge and started to make my way over to her. I needed to talk to her and try to calm her down as well as tell her the plan that we came up with. As I made my way down the halls I was expecting to sense her anxiety and worry but to my surprise I didn't feel anything. I could sense her, but no emotions she was feeling. As I stood outside the door of the room she was in I softly knocked then slowly opened the door. I peered inside and saw she was meditating on the floor; I didn't want to disturb her so I sat in front of her and waited.

"Are you going to say something or just sit there and stare at me?" She asked after a couple moments of silence, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't want to interrupt." I told her. She sighed then opened her eyes to look at me.

"I assume we will be landing soon?"

"Within the hour." I told her, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I am okay. I knew this was going to happen. You don't need to tiptoe around me Anakin." She said.

"I know I don't, but I know this can't be easy for you. It isn't for me."

"It is taking a lot for me to stay strong and keep the twins out of my mind as I prepare to meet with the council; I don't want to talk about it right now." She told me.

"I understand. We came up with a story of what happened. It's a pretty good one if you ask me." I said smiling.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said and I gave her a small chuckle.

I then proceeded to tell her the story that Obi-Wan, Rex, and I came up with; making sure I told her every detail so we were all on the same page. She nodded along and asked a question here or there, but overall she agreed with our cover story, and actually complimented it.

"I am surprised, I like it." She said once I finished talking.

"You think two Jedi Masters and a military captain can't handle it?" I jokingly asked.

"No, but a woman could have come up with that story sooner." She said then moved closer to me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Come on, we are almost there." I said standing up and taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Hi everyone! I wanna take a second to thank everyone of my readers, everyone who commented,everyone who messaged me saying how much they liked my story, everyone who followed and favorited it. It really means a lot to me. There will be for sure one more chapter, maybe two, possibly even three. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. Again, thank you everyone.


	48. Chapter 48

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and I slowly made our way to the council room.

"Do I have a choice?" Ahsoka asked in response as she fastemed her cloak.

"You know my dear, you don't have to wear that anymore." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know Master, but I still carry some extra weight, I'd rather not have anyone notice." She explained to him.

We continued down the halls of the Jedi temple until we made our way to the door of the council room.I took a deep breath before looking around to everyone else. Before I even laid my eyes on Ahsoka I could feel how nervous she was. When I did look upon her she gave me a nervous look and I smirked down at her, I knew she could pull this off. Instantly I felt her nervousness disappear and she smiled back at me. I pushed open the door and we all entered the council chambers, there waiting for us was the entire council.

"Greetings Skywalker, waiting for you all, we have been." Master Yoda said to us.

"Master Yoda." I greeted and we all bowed to him. "We have a lot to discuss."

"In agreement, we are. A great disturbance in the force, there was. A battle, I glimpsed at, your face I saw. Surrounded you were, by dark forces." He said to us.

"Yes, I was. I believe Master Kenobi already informed you about my suspicions about Chancellor Palpatine?" I asked, everyone nodded in response to my question and I carried on. "After I picked up my padawan from Tatooine we spent nearly three weeks away isolated from everything so we may train. Near the end of our trip I left her alone and headed into the nearest town for supplies, which was a few hours away. That is when Palpatine, otherwise known as Lord Sidious struk. He had been watching us for some time, he knew when to strike. I felt Ahsoka's worry and rushed back but I was still hours away. By the time I had gotten there he had already captured her and sent her off. He stayed and tried to turn me to the dark side." I explained to them.

"How did he try?" Master Windu asked me.

"It is no surprise to anyone that Ahsoka and I are close, he tried to use her life to convince me to turn to the dark side. He, like many members of the council, believed I wouldn't have seeked out help, that I would have tried to stop him and save her myself. But I knew I couldn't do both, so I asked Captain Rex and Master Kenobi for help." I told them.

"Grown much, you have." Master Yoda said to me.

"Thank you Master." I said to him then countied. "I had Rex and the clones go after Ahsoka while I dueled Lord Sidious."

"And where was Master Kenobi?" Master Koon asked.

"Anakin was smart enough to turn on his communicator so I heard the whole conversation between the two of them. I heard Lord Sidious give the location of Count Dooku so I headed in that direction. I knew if Anakin was successful in taking down Palpatine that the Count would be next in charge in the sepratist movement so I had to capture him." Obi-Wan stepped in and explained. "Unfortunately by the time Anakin and I arrived on Mustafar, Dooku was nowhere to be found."

"And Lord Sidious?" Windu questioned.

"He is gone. I killed him in battle." I answered.

"Did you get any information out of him?" Windu asked.

"All I was able to get out of him was Ahsoka's location. He was so confident that I was going to join him, the years of our friendship was nothing more than him trying to groom me into a Sith Lord." I said to them all.

"Hmm. Something else to add, have you now?" Master Yoda asked me.

"No Master. That is my full report." i Said to him then nodded.

"Well, if what you said was all true then we must act quickly to apprehend Count Dooku, this war could be over son with Palpatine gone." Master Mundi said. "Young Padawan, were you injured at all?" He asked Ahsoka.

"No, I am fine. I put up as much of a fight as I could have though.

"To battle a Sith Lord and survive is no small thing little 'Soka, job well done." Master Koon said to her and she smiled back at him.

"I believe this meeting is adjourned then." Master Windu said as he stood up, we all bowed as everyone started to make their way out. I was just about to walk out with Ahsoka when Master Yoda stopped me.

"Skywalker, a word, may I have?" He asked me.

"Of course Master." I said and stayed behind until we were the only two left.

"An honest conversation, may we have?" He asked.

"Yes Master." I he know? Was he able to sense my children.

"A darkness in you, we have sensed. Since you were a small child. Great fear. Of losing loved ones, yes?"

"Yes." I honestly answered.

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." He told me.

"Yes Master, I know. I know my fear of losing those I love is my weakness."

"Knowing your weakness will help you turn it into your strength. Know your fears, and let them go. Hard, this is to do."

"I will try Master. Thank you."

"Learn this, and pass it on to your younglings." he said to me as he started to leave the room.

"You mean my padawan?" I asked.

Instead of answering me he looked back at me and chuckled before walking out of the room. Leaving me speechless. I stood there a moment, shocked by what Master Yoda had implied before I left the council room to find Ahsoka.

"Hey Snips." I said when I finally found her, "Come on, let's spar a bit. With Palpatine dead this war could be over soon but we still have the sepratist army to deal with until then." I said to her as we made our way down to the training area.

"What did Master Yoda want?" She asked me. "Was he suspicious about our story?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure. He asked me to pass on a lesson I learned to my younglings. When I asked if he meant my padawan, he just laughed and left." I whispered back to her.

"Do you think he knows?"

"He is the wisest of all of us. He may sense something." I honestly told her. "But I don't believe any harm will come to them. If any other council member were to suspect something then we would be in trouble."

"I wonder-" She started.

"Ahsoka, you can't worry. You need to let it go. Everything is going to be okay. Now come on. Let's practice with your saber, it has been a while." I said cutting her off. She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. As we made our way to the training room Obi-Wan ran up to us and stopped us.

"Anakin!" He said getting my attention. "No time for training, we are being sent on another mission." He said to me. I nodded and turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you ready for this Snipps?" I asked.

"I sure am Skyguy." She said with a smile.

***** Hi friends! So there will be one more chapter after this and that will be the final one!******


	49. Chapter 49

"Come on Obi-Wan," I said as he walked very slowly behind me. "If we're late Ahsoka will kill me."

"Are you sure it won't be suspicious that we're all leaving?" He asked as he finally caught up to me and we boarded the ship.

"I mean if you don't wanna come you don't have too." I offered him. "I'm sure we can explain to the twins why their uncle didn't want to come to their birthday."

"No no no. I never said I didn't want to go. Especially since I missed their birthday last year." He defended. "I'm just saying three of the most powerful Jedi's all going radio silent for a day may seem suspicious. As well as Rex."

"I know. But it's for our kids." I said.

"I can't believe they're about to turn seven." He said. "Where has the time gone?"

"Don't make me think about it. Those are my babies." I said, complaining. My babies weren't babies anymore, they're growing up.

"It still doesn't feel like it has been seven years since they were born."

"I mean if you don't believe it just take a look at those gray hairs you've been growing." I said laughing, Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes at me.

"I haven't seen Ahsoka in months. How is she doing?" He asked me.

"She's fine. It's been over a week since I've seen her in person. But she loves the work she has been doing. Honestly if it wasn't for the twins birthday she might not have come back from the outer rim."

That was true. Ever since Ahsoka graduated as my padawan and became a Jedi Knight she has been deployed on so many missions. Meaning I have seen less of her. Our love is still as strong as it was since day one, just at a distance now. We still manage to talk to each other every night on the hologram but I missed my wife. I wish I could be on the outer rim with her fighting all those battles but now that I am a Master and have a seat on the Jedi council I have a lot of responsibilities here now. Trying to rebuild the Jedi order to not be corrupt. As well as the Republic. While we defeated the Sith all those years ago, his words were still true, corruption ran deep in the Republic as well as the order. It was time things were set right. I want to build a better world for my children.

"Will your brother and his wife be there as well?" Obi-Wan asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. They were just there visiting them a few weeks ago." I answered.

"Well while I am here it can be a good chance to test their training. See how they are progressing." Obi-Wan said to himself.

"Master it's their birthday, they can take the day off of training." I said to him. "They're children. I want them to enjoy their childhood."

"Anakin, being a Jedi is a way of life. There are no days off." He said to me.

"If they chose to drop their training and become farmers I will be perfectly okay with that. As long as they're happy with a foundation of training." I explained to him. For some reason he can't fully comprehend how Ahsoka and I want to raise them. "Even though we are at a time of peace among the galaxy I want them to be able to defend themselves and have an understanding of the force that surrounds us."

"Hmm. Curious." He said as he scratched his beard.

"We all knew their training would be different from traditional Jedi training." I told him. Which is true. We all train the twins, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and I. We want them to have the best traits out of all of us.

"Yes, yes I know. It is still very unconventional to me." He commented, instead of responding I just rolled my eyes at him.

The rest of the flight was filled with small talk. Obi-Wan wanted to talk about pressing issues we were facing being on the Jedi council but I told him not today. Today was a family day, no talk of Jedi business unless the twins had any questions. Obi-Wan didn't like that but he still respected my choice as a parent. When we were about thirty minutes out from landing I got a coded message from Ahsoka, she was telling me that she had landed. Rex was already there so Obi-Wan and I would be the last to arrive. Great. When we finally did land we had to land away from the village because we didn't want to draw any attention to us or the village, the walk took longer then I would have liked but as we got closer I could feel how happy my children were that they were with thor family and it brought a huge smile to my face. As we got closer to the house my excitement was nearly killing me, I didn't get to spend much time with my children but the few moments I did get too made me happier than I ever thought possible. When I walked through the door I saw Ahsoka sitting on a sofa with our kids on each of her sides; when they saw me all three of their faces lit up and my children left their seats and ran towards me.

"Daddy!" They both shouted in excitement.

At this point it felt like the smile on my face was going to crack my face in half.

"Look at how big you both are!" I said back to them as I got on my knees and pulled both of them into my arm for a big hug.

"Daddy I missed you!" Ashla said to me.

"I've missed you to sweetheart." I said and kissed her forehead. "And I've missed you too my big boy." I said to Sio and kissed his forehead as well.

"I see uncle Obi-Wan wasn't missed." Obi-Wan said from behind me and I shook my head at him while chuckling.

"Hi Uncle Obi-Wan." They both said as they wiggled free from my hug to go give him a hug.

As they ran over to Obi-Wan I made my way around the living room saying hello to Rex and Ahsoka's father and his new wife. Lastly I made my way over to my love who was sitting alone on the sofa.

"Now why am I your last hello?" She asked trying to hide the smile on her face but failing.

"I had to save the best for last, my beautiful wife." I said to her before I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I've missed you." I whispered to her.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back to me.

"You know, it has been a while since-" She started but was cut off.

"Mommy!" Sio shouted as he ran over to us and jumped into Ahsoka's lap.

"Yes baby?" She said wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Look what Uncle Obi-Wan got me!" he shouted as he showed us his present. Obi-Wan had gifted him the little staff the Jedi used to train the younglings before they built their own lightsabers. He also gave Ashla one of her own and the battlebots that shoot at them so they can practice defending themselves.

"Oh wow look at that." She said holding it, "Now you and Ashla can get some real practice done."

"Can I have your present now?" He asked her and she just laughed and kissed the side of his head.

"Later baby. Not right now." She said to him.

The next few hours passed and we spent it all together as a family. And for a few hours it felt like we were an actual normal family. It is maybe once every two months that Ahsoka and I get to spend some time with our twins but everyone being here all at once, that has happened twice since the children were born. Moments like this were precious and rare, and made all of life worth it. As time passed we sang happy birthday to our kids and passed some treats around, unfortunately we all couldn't stay very long and by the time night came Obi-Wan and Rex had to leave. But not before Rex gave Ashla a necklace and Sio a new pair of boots as their birthday gifts, out of everyone Rex spoils them the most. Before they left they managed to tire out the kids so much they passed out on the sofa.

"We had some really cute kids." She said looking down at them.

"We really did." I said standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "I've missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." She said to me and turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

It was a light kiss at first but after a second we deepened it. It has been longer than I would have liked since I was last able to hold my wife in my arms and kiss her. I moved my arms so one of my hands was on her back and I pulled her even closer to me. Soon she opened her mouth and we were full on making out now.

"Ewww." Said a little tired voice from behind us.

I could feel Ahsoka smiling against my lips. We pulled apart from each other to see Ashla rubbing her eyes and looking up at us.

"Maybe if you were still asleep there wouldn't have been anything for you to see." Ahsoka said to her.

"But I am not tired." Ashla said as she rubbed her eyes and let out another yawn.

We both laughed at that and shook our heads before walking up to them.

"Come here my love." I said as I leaned down and picked up Ashla and Ahsoka picked up Sio. We carried them back to their room in Ahsoka's father's house. Once we tucked them into bed we quietly walked out and back into the living room where Ahsoka's father was.

"I've made up the spare room for you both if you're planning to spend the night." He offered to us.

"I will. Thank you." I said to him, now as a member of the Jedi council I had a little more wiggle room with where I spent my time.

"I would like to but I don't know if I can." Ahsoka said.

"You can." I told her, "Rex is on your team. He can handle the siege for one night without you. He knows how valuable our time with our kids is, he can cover for us." I said to her and she nodded.

"Alright." Ahsoka's father said, then got up from his seat and said goodnight to us both before leaving us.

"Come on." She said getting up and grabbing my hand.

I took her hand and she led me to the spare bedroom. Before the door and even fully closed she was attached to my lips and her arms were around my neck. She started tugging at my robs and I couldn't help but smile at her. I had barely locked the door by the time she managed to remove almost all of my clothes and half of hers. By the time we had hit the bed we were both fully naked and ready to spend some much needed time together as husband and wife. When we had finished she was laying naked on my chest and I was gently stroking her back.

"I wish we could do this every night." She said to me as she trailed her finger on my chest.

"So do I. It was much easier to do this when you were my padawan." I said and she chuckled.

"Very true. But you got soft after the twins, they need a real general out there on the battlefield." She said to me.

"Ouch." I said and we both laughed.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too." I said to her, "Always and forever."

Well this is the final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, commenting, and sending me messages. I really appreciate it! May the force be with all of you.


End file.
